


I'm Just Out To Find The Better Part of Me

by RedRidingStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cocky Derek Hale, Dad Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has a Nice Ass, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is bad at words, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Hipster Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mature Stiles, One Big Happy Family, POV Derek, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Spanking, Superheroes, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Teasing, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “What's that daddy?” Luke asks, quite loudly as he reaches forward and picks it up to inspect, which causes the young cashier scanning their things to turn his head. Derek sees his mouth twitch when his eyes land on the item in question, Derek shutting his eyes and letting his shoulders sag because he’s cute, of course he’s cute. He's tall and has a head full of messy brown hair with a few tattoos scattered on one of his arms and he's about to witness Derek lie to his son about what lube is.“It’s nothing, Luke,” Derek tries. He sees Luke mouthing the words as best he can, cursing himself and Isaac for starting to teach Luke how to read.“L-lub- daddy it's a big word what does it say?” Luke questions, squinting hard at the bottle like it will help him be able to read it.“Oh, for god’s sake, gimme that,” Derek huffs. He’s just lucky Luke didn’t skip forward to for anal pleasure. The cashier is very unsuccessfully pretending to mind his own business as he scans Derek’s items, cheeks sucked in and lips pursed like he’s trying not to laugh.“That was rude,” Luke states seriously, the sass practically rolling off of him as he stares at Derek in disappointment.“It’s just lotion, Luke,”





	I'm Just Out To Find The Better Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a Larry fic that I made into Sterek so if there's British slang in it that's why (I'm lazy) Characterization is a bit different but there's smut in it for once so I hope you like it

When Derek was eighteen, he imagined twenty-three to be a lot of things. Road trips, fucking, the occasional club night gone wrong.

Then Jennifer told him she was pregnant. It was not something Derek was looking forward to at first, to be completely honest he was scared shitless at the fact he was going to be responsible for raising a child. It didn't help he was just coming to terms with the fact he didn't even really like Jennifer or any girls for that matter. It was kind of a lot, back then. It still is, only now Derek’s mostly got it together. Now, twenty-three means something entirely different.

Twenty-three means chasing his four-year-old son down the aisles of their local Mini Mart, rushing to pick up the things he knocks down and shooting apologetic smiles to strangers he passes. He can only hope they find it endearing.

“Luke for the love of god stop running,” Derek calls out to him.

“I'm Spider-Man daddy, I'm not runnin’ I'm swinging on my webs,” Luke shouts back, zigzagging down the aisle while he shoots webs from his hands.

“Luke,” Derek groans exasperatedly, pushing the cart as fast as he can without taking anybody out. “Spiderman walks through the grocery shops, I’m pretty sure. How about you be Peter Parker, just until we get home.”

Luke comes to a halt at the end of the aisle, turning around with a ‘ _Are you kidding me_ ’ look. A hand on his hip while the other gestures to his outfit, which happens to be a red and blue Spiderman shirt and a pair of black jeans, a small pair of vans covering his feet.

“Daddy, we talked about this, you can't just go around telling everyone my secret Id-identity. Not cool.”

“I’m sorry. There’s no one around, see? What if - what if I pushed you ‘round in the cart, would you like that?” Derek asks, lowering his voice coyly when he adds, “Might be easier to save civilians.”

Luke seems to consider it for a moment before ultimately nodding his head and running over to climb inside the cart, careful not to step on the few things already inside. Derek breathes out a sigh of relief and pushes through, trying to remember what else it was that they needed. He grabs two boxes of cereal and lets Luke pretend to pull them into the cart with his webs, watching fondly down at his son as the boy looks over the boxes in excitement.

“Told you it would work, Daddy,” he exclaims, even though Derek never told him otherwise.

“I know buddy, now hang on to the side, I don't want you to fall,” Derek replies, slowly pushing the cart down and into the next aisle. He lets Luke get a box of the strawberry fruit snacks he likes and then racks his brain for anything else they need. He grabs half a gallon of milk and a carton of eggs, biting his lip as he remembers he's almost out of lube.

He tries to think of a distraction for Luke that doesn’t involve leaving him alone while he runs to get it because no lube is never a good thing. He pushes the cart through the store and over to the personal care aisle, stopping the cart next to the kid’s toothbrushes and telling Luke he can pick out whatever one he wants.

“Be right back, ‘kay?” He adds. Luke nods without looking away from his intense scanning and Derek makes his way around the corner to the next aisle. Derek scans over his choices quickly, grabbing his usual brand off the middle shelf before heading back over to Luke who is clutching an Avengers electric toothbrush to his chest.

“Perfect. Might have to get one myself,” Derek says, discreetly tucking the lube underneath something else in the cart and hoping Luke doesn’t notice.

“There's a Loki one daddy you should get that one so we can fight!” Luke cheers, grabbing said toothbrush off the rack and thrusting it towards Derek.

“Why do you want to fight?” Derek asks, but he slides it in any way.

“Because Loki is trying to take over the world and the Avengers have to stop him.” Luke responds, giving his dad a ‘ _duh_ ’ look.

“I’ve seen the Avengers, Luke. I meant why do I have to be Loki? What if I want to be, like, poor Spiderman. The avenger that never was,” Derek converses as he strolls towards the checkout. He’s not even just humoring his kid. They get into debates like this all the time and they’re deadly serious.

“Daddy, edu-educate yourself, Uncle Isaac said he's going to be in the new movie and he's in the comics. Uncle Isaac and I read them last month.” Luke huffs like Derek is personally offending him.

“You shouldn’t ever listen to what Uncle Isaac says,” Derek says seriously, pushing the cart into the checkout with the shortest cue.

“Uncle Isaac knows more about superheroes then you do! Have you seen his room, there's like a billion comic books!” Luke defends, his arms crossed over his chest as he stares up at Derek with a pout that can rival Derek’s own. In his comical fury, he knocks over the bag of chips that are covering Derek’s lube, the little bottle slipping through the hole in the cart and clattering to the floor. Derek curses under his breath and swipes it up off the floor, dropping it onto the belt along with the chips and the milk. He doesn’t think anyone else saw, and he’s glad because buying lube with his four-year-old is not his proudest moment, but, desperate times. Only, Luke saw and he definitely inherited Derek’s incessant curiosity.

“What's that daddy?” Luke asks, quite loudly as he reaches forward and picks it up to inspect, which causes the young cashier scanning their things to turn his head. Derek sees his mouth twitch when his eyes land on the item in question, Derek shutting his eyes and letting his shoulders sag because he’s cute, of course he’s cute. He's tall and has a head full of messy brown hair with a few tattoos scattered on one of his arms and he's about to witness Derek lie to his son about what lube is.

“It’s nothing, Luke,” Derek tries first, knowing it’s not likely to satisfy Luke but figuring he might as well try before further making a fool of himself. He sees Luke mouthing the words as best he can, cursing himself and Isaac for starting to teach Luke how to read.

“L-lub- daddy it's a big word what does it say?” Luke questions, squinting hard at the bottle like it will help him be able to read it.

“Oh, for god’s sake, gimme that,” Derek huffs, snatching the bottle from Luke’s small hands and tossing it back on the belt out of his reach. He’s just lucky Luke didn’t skip forward to _for anal pleasure._ The cashier is very unsuccessfully pretending to mind his own business as he scans Derek’s items, cheeks sucked in and lips pursed like he’s trying not to laugh.

“That was rude,” Luke states seriously, the sass practically rolling off of him as he stares at Derek in disappointment.

“It’s just lotion, Luke,” Derek finally answers. Not his best lie, if he’s honest. Luke seems to believe it at least, nodding his head and turning to watch the young cashier scan his toothbrush. Derek thinks he’s safe, until:

“But why is there strawberries on it? You said you’re al-a-allerge-you said smelly lotion makes your skin burn,” Luke points out. The cashier bites his lip to hold in his laughter, his cheeks turning red from holding it in, which catches Luke’s attention. The small boy looks between Derek and the cashier, his eyes big and innocent as he takes in the two adults.

“It’s - just - it’s a special lotion. This kind doesn’t make my skin burn,” Derek stammers, his own face turning red. He digs his mobile from his pocket and thrusts it in Luke’s direction, his last resort. He doesn’t like to give him too much access to technology because he knows it can mess with kids’ development, but he uses it as a final tactic in dire situations and this, this is dire. Luke snatches it up, his small fingers swiping over the screen to unlock it as Derek puts the last few things onto the belt to be scanned.

“This is the proper most humiliating thing that's ever happened to me,” Derek murmurs to the cashier as he fishes out his debit card.

“It could be worse, you could have to explain what condoms are to him.” The boy mutters low enough that Luke won't hear.

“That one's easy. Balloons,” Derek snorts, watching the cashier scan his last item.

“Daddy can I use the lotion when we get home? I wanna try it.” Luke buts in.

“What-no-it’s not made for kids. You'll break out in hives,” Derek says incredulously.

Luke pouts at that, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That's not fair, I want special lotion.”

The cashier, Stiles, his name tag reads, snickers this time, covering his mouth with the back of his hand immediately.

“I bet he can use the special lotion,” Luke grumbles, looking at Stiles with his bottom lip poking out.

“Remind me next time. I'll buy you something better than stupid lotion, you don’t want that anyway,” Derek promises, faking disdain as Stiles reads out his total between laughs.

“Stuff it,” Derek mumbles as he hands over his debit card.

“I think it's cute,” _Cute_ , cute Stiles says, swiping Derek’s card with a sweet smile.

“Course you do,” Derek mutters with a smile.

“Daddy, hurry up. Uncle Isaac promised me sweets if I brought him the magazine he wants quick enough,” Luke whines. Isaac lives three doors down, and at this point, Derek doesn't mind handing Luke over.

“Keep your pants on Luke.” Derek chuckles, taking his card back from the boy and sliding it into his wallet. Luke groans, as impatient as Derek taught him to be. Derek tucks his wallet into his back pocket and begins to gather his grocery bags. He nods at Stiles in goodbye when he has put all his bags in the cart and gave Luke his new toothbrush to play with.

“Oh! Your receipt,” Stiles calls after him, holding it up. Derek jogs over to take it, smiling at Stiles as he grabs it from his outstretched hand.

“Thanks,” Derek waves.

He doesn’t notice the phone number scribbled on the back until he gets home.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It takes Derek a few hours to finally get around to texting Stiles, too busy running after Luke and cursing Isaac’s existence.

He decides on something simple, a quick _cheeky aren’t you._

**I try my best**

Is what he gets back not five minutes later. Derek doesn’t get to respond right away, mostly because Luke runs up to him and demands they brush their teeth together with their new brushes, but when Derek gets back to his mobile there’s another message waiting.

**How’s that special lotion working out for ya?? ;)**

_That's none of your business you bastard_  

**In that case, can I take you out sometime?**

Derek admits his eyes flare a little at the forwardness of it all, but he can’t say he wasn’t expecting it. The kid wrote his phone number on Derek’s grocery receipt, after all, and Derek is the one who took him up on it.

_Depends what you have planned kid_

**It’s Stiles actually** is his response, and then, seconds later: **Never even got yours**

**Or should I just call you daddy too**

_It's Derek actually and you never answered the question._

**Dinner? A moive, if you’re up for it. Nothing too special, can’t play all my cards on the first date..**

_Doesn't sound horrible, I'm free Thursday night after 6_

**Alright, Derek. Pick you up at 7**

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“I swear to god Isaac if you continue to try and turn my own child against me I will murder you,” Derek warns his best friend, fixing his hair in the mirror for the second time.

“Then quit leaving him with me to go fuck pretty boys you meet at the store,” Isaac snickers. Derek knows he’s joking but he glares at him anyway. What’s funny about it is Derek doesn’t ever do this, like, ever. Usually, he spends as much of his time with Luke as possible since his mom’s practically out of the picture for about nine months of every year until she finishes studies abroad.

“When you have your own kid you can leave him with Luke whenever you want. The kid adores you, I don't even want to know what he would do if there was a mini you running around.” Derek says with a shake of his head. “Besides, I deserve this. I haven’t had sex in four months, Isaac, not since Jennifer went back after her winter break and obviously stopped being able to take Luke on the weekends. Those were the only times I could get laid.”

“If you don't get laid tonight I'm making you buy me dinner for the next week.” Isaac threatens, smirking at Derek from where he's laying down on the bed.

“What if he doesn’t fuck on the first date?” Derek counters, raising an eyebrow and finally turning away from the mirror.

“Have you seen your ass?” Isaac huffs, rolling his eyes.

“I have, actually. It’s gotten me far,” Derek says proudly, looking up when Luke starts banging down the door.

“Daddy! Give me Uncle Isaac back, please, we were in the middle of an episode!” He complains since Derek stole him ten minutes ago to talk about Things.

“Alright alright, I'm leaving in a minute anyway. Come give me a hug.” Derek laughs, bending down and opening up his arms. Luke, of course, tackles him, clinging to his neck and planting a big wet kiss on his forehead.

“Love you, Daddy,” He says, voice quiet enough to be considered an “inside-voice” for once.

“I love you too darling, I'll see you in the morning,” Derek promises, placing his own kiss to the top of Luke’s head. Once they let go Derek stands back up to give Isaac a bro-hug.

“Hey, take him down to yours in a bit, will you? I don’t know if we’re coming back here or not,” Derek murmurs once he’s close enough for Luke not to hear.

“Sure thing, I'll see you tomorrow.” Isaac nods with a smile.

“Thanks, and thanks again for watching him. You’re the best,” Derek says, just as someone rings the buzzer. Derek gives a final kiss to Luke’s head before heading out of the bedroom to buzz Stiles up. He drums his fingers on his thighs absently after he’s pressed the button, hoping he looks as good as Isaac assured him he does. The knock on the door still comes as a shock to Derek, making him jump slightly before taking in a deep breath before going to open the door.

“Hey,” He greets, Stiles on the other side looking phenomenal now that’s he’s out of his Mini Mart uniform, not to say he wasn’t attractive in it. He’s wearing a simple long-sleeved plaid button-up with the sleeves rolled to his forearms and casual black jeans.

“Hey,” Stiles parrots, his eyes bright as he grins at Derek.

“You look good,” Derek tells him unabashedly, never ashamed in giving a compliment.

“Thanks, you-you look amazing.” Stiles blurts, blushing slightly. They’ve been texting quite a lot over the past few days, so it’s not terribly awkward, but Derek still hears Isaac snickering in the other room.

“Thanks,” Derek echos.

“You ready?” Stiles asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Derek nods and twists his head back toward his room, hoping it doesn’t put Stiles off when he calls,

“Bye Luke, I love you! Be good for Uncle Isaac, yeah?”

Luke comes running out of the other room, only stopping when he runs into Derek’s legs.

“Oh, I know you! I remember because you have lots of cool moles!” Luke exclaims, pointing up at Stiles excitedly. Stiles doesn’t look the least bit uncomfortable, in fact, he looks a little bit elated.

“I remember you, too, because I thought your Spiderman shirt was really cool,” He says earnestly, a little grin on his face.

“Is he your favorite?” Luke asks, squinting slightly up at Stiles. Derek knows this is going to be a deal breaker, and hopes to God Stiles has a good answer.

“Maybe second favorite. I’m more of a Captain America man myself,” Stiles answers, glancing at Derek like he’s looking for approval.

“Good, I'm being the Winter Soldier for Halloween this year so you can go as Captain America. Daddy’s gonna be Iron Man.” Luke states approvingly.

“We’ll see, Bud,” Derek butts in, worried that Luke’s getting attached too quickly.

“Where are you taking my daddy?” Luke asks curiously, not liking how he has to look so far up to meet Stiles' eye. He grabs the boy’s arm and tugs him down till Stiles is on his knees in front of him.

Derek kind of regrets calling him in here. The things is, if this thing doesn’t work out, Luke will ask about Stiles for weeks afterward. He’s too young for Derek to explain why some people don’t come back. Been there, done that, with Aiden, Theo, and a whole slew of others, back before Isaac gave him a good talking to on how that hurts and confuses his son.

“We're going to go get dinner and see a movie,” Stiles tells Luke, the smile still plastered on his face.

“Can I come?” Luke asks hopefully. Before Derek can say anything to save Stiles from having to answer Stiles is already speaking.

“Not tonight, but if your dad is up for it I wouldn't mind taking you two out for pizza, or go to that new laser tag place.”

“Are you my dad’s boyfriend?” Luke asks, and that’s where Derek finally steps in.

“Alright Luke I'll see you later, be good or I’ll have to call director Fury and tell him what you've been up to,” Derek warns, ruffling Luke’s hair before he pulls Stiles up off the floor. Luke shouts out a protest and runs back to the room where Isaac is, screeching that he’ll be good as he goes because Fury’s eyepatch scares him. Stiles laughs even as Derek pulls him out the door, leaning slightly against Derek.

“Did you find the place okay?” Derek asks conversationally as he leads him to the elevator, his hand hovering idly on the small of Stiles’s back.

“Yah I have a friend that lives near here actually.” Stiles nods, pushing the door open and holding it for Derek.

“Good, good. Hey, I’m sorry if Luke made you uncomfortable or anything. He’s just a kid, y’know, he doesn’t mean anything by what he says,” Derek says earnestly.

“It's fine, he's adorable really and I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to take you both out.” Stiles smiles, leading the way to his jeep. Derek hums noncommittally, because he knows that won’t be happening, not for a long time anyway. That is if things work out for them. Derek likes Stiles well enough, but it’s still their first date, after all. Stiles opens up the passengers' side door for Derek, letting him slip inside before gently closing if after him.

“We’re not going anywhere exquisite, I hope you don’t mind. Minimum wage job. One of my good friends owns a bar and grill uptown, called Froggy’s, d’ya know it?” Stiles asks, twisting his keys in the ignition as he sits. Derek finds the action really hot for some reason.

“Yah think I've been there before, good fries.” Derek nods, buckling up his seatbelt and reaching out to mess with the radio.

“Best cheesecake around, too,” Stiles adds, smirking at Derek out of the corner of his eye as he maneuvers the car out of the car park.

“Gonna wine and dine me then?” Derek teases, smiling over at Stiles when he finally comes across a good station.

“If curly fries and cheeseburgers count as wine and dine, yeah,” Stiles snorts, taking a turn a little recklessly.

“Sounds perfect to me.” Derek chirps with a small smile.

“Good. I was honestly nervous, you’re hot like burning and I was kinda terrified to give you my number,” Stiles admits.

“Didn’t seem that way with how you were texting,” Derek smirks. Stiles huffs out a laugh, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. They’re almost there, Derek notices, and he’s glad because he wouldn’t put it past himself not to suck Stiles off before they even get to the date part. He’s four months dry, what can he say.

“Technology gives me a false sense of security,” Stiles mutters, parking the car and turning it off. Derek doesn’t say anything, just grins and moves to get out of the car, only Stiles stops him.

“Uh-uh, let me do this right,” He interrupts, holding his finger up as he gets out of the Jeep and bounces to Derek’s side.

“What a gentleman.” Derek hums happily, taking Stiles’ outstretched hand.

“If you can’t tell, I really wanna impress you,” Stiles mutters, biting his lip as he locks the car and leads Derek to the door of the restaurant.

“It's working so far, keep it up and I might just take you home.” Derek replies, letting Stiles lead him to an empty booth.

“Ah, look who decided to come visit,” A cheery voice says behind them before Stiles can respond. Derek turns to see the source is a bigger man with blond hair, someone he recognizes from previous trips to this particular joint. Stiles breaks out into a huge grin and stands to hug the man, patting him on the back a few times before they both pull away.

“Lovely to see you, James. Uh, this is Derek, my date. Derek, this is James, good buddy of mine,” Stiles introduces.

“Nice to meet you.” James greets, shaking Derek’s hand wholeheartedly. Derek parrots back a friendly greeting, and then the two of them slide into their booth.

“Alright boys, I’ll run and get your server. Might be back to say hello, might not. Either way, I hope your date is lovely,” James says, smiling as he hands them menus. They both thank him as he heads off, Derek starting to flick through his menu. He immediately goes to the beer section to see what they’ve got on tap, but he’s not much of a drinker since Luke’s been around. He's just getting to the middle of the list when their server comes round.

“Hello, my dashing spastic friend and his hot olde-ow fucker that fuckin’ hurt.” The blonde girl says as a greeting, glaring at Stiles as she rubs the spot where the boy had kicked him.

“Anyway, I’m Erica, and I’ll be your server this evening, blah, blah, blah, can I get you a drink?” the girl asks her red lips shining in the dim light of the bar.

“I'll have whatever's on tap please,” Derek orders, giving Erica a small smile as Stiles orders a milkshake, making Erica roll her eyes.

“She’s my best friend, though I don’t know why. Sorry if this is a lot for you, I didn’t even know Erica was working tonight,” Stiles says sheepishly once Erica has walked away.

“It's fine, she seems like a laugh.” Derek chuckles, giving Stiles a reassuring smile. Stiles beams, eyes flicking back down to his menu. They end up getting a big basket of chicken strips and fries to share since Erica said Stiles will end up stealing Derek’ food anyways.

“Classy,” Derek snorts, though the idea of Stiles picking from his plate is kind of extremely endearing. Stiles just shrugs and hides his smile into his drink.

Their date goes swimmingly, from there. Stiles flirts shamelessly the entire time, which is fine because Derek flirts right back. It’s downright embarrassing, probably, how attracted to Stiles he is after a chance meeting and a few days of aimless texting.

Derek forgot how great it feels to be on a date and flirt with a handsome boy that keeps spilling his drink every time he talks because all he does is wave his hands around like a loon. He hasn’t been on a proper date in years, ever since the blowout with Theo he’s been reducing himself to one night stands, and even those are rare. Stiles is the definition of a perfect date, never letting the conversation lag or become awkward. Laughing at all of Derek’ jokes without faking it, making Derek feel warm and comfortable.

Derek learns a lot about him, like how he’s lived in Beacon Hills his whole life, he’s an only child and he bakes when he’s stressed. He tells Stiles a bit about his life in San Francisco and how he moved to Beacon Hills for work when Luke was just about one year old.

“He’s four now, five in July,” Derek explains after Stiles asked about Luke over cheesecake, which is indeed the best thing he’s ever eaten.

“Do you mind if I ask about his mom?” Stiles questions timidly, not wanting to step on Derek’s toes with the subject.

“Not at all. What do you want to know?” Derek answers honestly. It’s not really a touchy subject since he and Jennifer are on good terms and he’s mostly got his shit figured out.

“Is she like, in his life or is it just you?” Stiles asks, pushing his empty plate away from him.

“Yeah, I have full custody but he sees her. Not a lot, though, she’s studying in London. But during summer and winter holidays she comes and stays with her parents, so Luke sees her then. And once she graduates she’s moving back, to the state, at least. Somewhere close, hopefully. Luke adores her, and she’s a good mom when she’s around. I’d hate to see him grow up without her,” Derek explains, hoping it makes sense.

“He seems like a pretty amazing kid, he’s a lot like you.” Stiles compliments, his foot bumping against Derek’s under the table.

“Thanks. He’s like, the best. You know you’ve reached a milestone in life when you pass up drinking and parties in favor of eating mac and cheese and watching 80’s cartoons with a four-year-old,” Derek scoffs, making it sound like it’s something nobody would want but really some nights in with Luke are the best times of his life, nowadays.

“That's like really sweet, it's really awesome that you put him before everything else.” Stiles smiles, his hands folded together on top of the table.

“Don’t even have to think about it, really. He’s the first thing I worry about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. Kind of second nature,” Derek says, shrugging.

“Did you always want kids?” Stiles asks, playing with the ring on his hand.

“No, like, not at all. I had a lot of siblings, love them to death, but I didn’t think I’d ever be able to handle one of my own. But I was an idiot when I was a teenager, so what did I do? Knock up my girlfriend at the time straight out of high school,” Derek pauses, chewing on his knuckle. “So y’know, it just happened, and I totally freaked, as you could expect. Blindsided me there for a minute, because I was just a kid and I could barely work the stovetop and suddenly it’s like, oh, by the way, you’re having a baby. I thought it was gonna be so awful, and I totally freaked.”

Derek stops, realizing that he’s just been going on and has yet to get to the point. When he chances a glance at Stiles’ face, though, he looks absolutely interested, so genuinely invested in Derek’s rambling that it makes Derek’s stomach flutter, just a little. Those eyes, beautiful honey colored eyes.

He clears his throat, stops his staring, and finally finishes. “But, um. Luke’s seriously the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I might never have gotten my shit together if it weren’t for him.”

“You boys want the check now or another drink?” Erica asks as she comes bouncing over. Stiles and Derek share a glance, then Stiles’ answering.

“Think we’ll take the check, please, dear Erica,” He says, beaming up at her.

“Alright, here you go sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow, nice meetin’ you Derek.” Erica winks, setting the check and something else down near Stiles.

“Erica, you fuck.” Stiles hisses after the now laughing girl making her way back to the bar. Stiles flushes and shoves the item into his pocket, still blushing as he sticks his card into the folder.

“What was it?” Derek asks curiously, his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Nothin’. You ready?” Stiles dismisses, handing the bill to a passing Erica who’s still snickering into her hand.

“Yah let's go.” Derek nods, standing from his seat. Stiles gets his card back and they head out, both of them waving a farewell to James on the way out.

They end up being a few minutes late to the movie, but neither of them really mind, getting seats close to the back and sharing popcorn and drink. Derek’s pleasantly buzzed from the two beers he had at the restaurant, smiley and on a high from his first good night out in a long time. Stiles does the cheesy yawn and puts his arm over his shoulder.

“Oh, how subtle,” Derek teases, rolling his eyes, but he leans into it anyway. The movie isn’t anything special, a rom-com Stiles said would make him cry.

It doesn’t, no rom-com ever will unless it involves Ryan Gosling or Leonardo DiCaprio, but Stiles’s arm stays where it is and halfway through Derek musters up the courage to put his hand on his thigh, so it’s a good time in Derek’s eyes. When it's over its past 10 and Derek can’t stop thinking about taking Stiles home with him.

The drive back to Derek’s place is mostly quiet, except for the top 40 that Stiles insists they put on the radio. Derek complains that they could listen to actually decent music but the look Stiles gives him shuts his protest down fast.

They pull up to Derek’s building, neither of them sure what the rest of the night entails from here. All Derek knows is he wants him. He leads Stiles up to his apartment, unlocking the door and offering Stiles something to drink.

“Are you on the menu?” Stiles questions cheesily.

“That was just awful, really.” Derek snorts, laughing despite himself.

“You can take your shoes off wherever make yourself at home and I can put on the kettle if you like?” Derek offers once they’re both standing inside, not having bothered to turn the lights on yet.

“Can I explore while you make tea? Or is that rude?” Stiles hums, toeing off his boots by the door.

“No, go ahead. Luke’s room is trashed though, probably, he seems to have ‘lost’ his chore chart,” Derek answers, grinning. Stiles laughs lightly and nods his head, stepping further into the apartment while Derek goes to start the tea. He hears Stiles tripping over himself from the kitchen and smiles to himself, filling the kettle with tap water. When the kettle whistles Derek pours the water into two cups, placing the bags in and setting out to find Stiles.

He’s in the corridor leading to the two bedrooms and the bathroom, rolling his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger as he examines the caricature Isaac drew of Derek and Luke hanging on the wall.

“Here's your tea,” Derek says, offering the mug up to Stiles. Stiles offers a grateful smile and accepts it. “I dunno how you take it, so.”

“It's fine thanks,” Stiles says before blowing gently on the tea before taking a small sip.

“So, you give yourself the grand tour? What d’ya think?” Derek asks conversationally.

“It's very homey, it's cute.” Stiles nods.

“Right, yours is probably all superhero themed. Either that or grotesquely hipster,” Derek jokes. He would tease more, but Stiles looks a little uncomfortable at that, so he leaves it.

“Wanna go sit?” Derek asks, directing Stiles to his bedroom. Stiles nods over the rim of his mug, following Derek into his room. Derek flicks the lamp on the side of the bed on, settling down near the head of the sheets. Stiles joins him, sitting cross-legged on the right side of the bed.

“So,” Derek starts, leaning over to set his mug on the nightstand. “You said you wanted to impress me. I’d say you’ve succeeded. There’s one thing, though, that you’ve yet to prove to me.”

“And what would that be?” Stiles asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Guess,” Derek answers coyly, hoping it’s at least a little subtle when he lets his legs fall apart. He’d like to retain a bit of his decency, thanks. Stiles licks his lips, his eyes tracing Derek’s movements.

“I’ve no idea,” Stiles says faux-cluelessly and staring at Derek with innocence to match. “I was the perfect date, as far as I’m aware.”

Derek bites his lip, bending his head down as he looks up at Stiles so he's looking up from under his eyelashes.

“Come over here and I’ll give you a hint,” Derek beckons, cocking an impatient eyebrow. Stiles obeys, setting his tea down on the nightstand before he crawls closer to Derek, stopping when he's on his knees between Derek’s parted legs.

“I’m not sure I’m getting it yet,” Stiles says, but his acting is getting increasingly worse and he’s smirking so hard Derek’s worried his face is going to split in half.

“You're obviously not close enough then.” Derek tuts, his hands resting on his inner thighs. Stiles inches closer, tentatively moving his hands to Derek’s waist and then glancing at him for approval.

“Like this?” He asks, face so close Derek could give him an Eskimo kiss if he so much as twitched. Derek shakes his head, his own hands going up to hold onto Stiles' shoulders. He thumbs at a chain around Stiles’ neck, pulling it out from the collar of his shirt curiously. It’s a simple cross, small and delicate. The irony makes Derek want to laugh and cry simultaneously. He wraps it once around his fist, pulling Stiles just that much closer to him with it till their lips are ghosting over each other.

“Got any clue yet?” Derek murmurs, still playing along with Stiles’ façade even though he could’ve been sucking his dick by now. It’s kind of hot having him this close anyway, big innocent eyes matched with that sinful, sinful smirk.

“None.” Stiles lies, his smirk taking up almost his entire face. Derek thinks fuck it and kisses him on the corner of the mouth, just a quick, soft press, but apparently, it’s enough to give Stiles the hint that he needed. Stiles' hand tighten on Derek’s waist, pushing forward to attack Derek’s mouth in a hard, bruising kiss. Derek’s been dying to touch him all night, and oh, he does, skipping tentative and going straight for fervent. Stiles moans softly into the kiss, completely relaxing as the kiss turns more and more dirty. So Stiles’ a good kisser. Check. Derek is steadily getting extremely hard. Check.

Stiles’ not wasting time, detaching from Derek’s mouth to start working on his neck.

“No marks, please. God knows what Luke will have to say about that,” Derek requests, followed by a breathy chuckle.

“Got a bit beat up taking out Ultron is all,” Stiles mutters but doesn't do more than kiss and nibble lightly on his heated skin.

“Ultron turned out to be really hot,” Derek plays along, punctuated by a soft moan as Stiles nips playfully. Stiles laughs quietly into Derek’s neck, his hands moving closer to Derek’s clothed crotch. One sneaks under Derek’s shirt to scratch lightly at the fine hair on his belly and the other rests high on his thigh, almost close enough to his cock to be considered his groin.

“Will you just touch me, please.” Derek huffs, already getting desperate.

“Fuck. Know exactly what you want, don’t you?” Stiles comments, nosing at Derek’s neck as his fingers graze over Derek’s zipper.

“Yes, get your hand on my cock,” Derek responds, tugging on a handful of Stiles' hair in frustration. Stiles moans, and it’s a beautiful sound, deep and raspy and hot all around. Stiles hurries to undo Derek’s fly, his breathing already escalated. Derek lifts his hips to assist him once Stiles pops the button, Stiles eagerly pushing his jeans down his thighs. Derek groans when the restraint of his jeans is gone, moving to work on the buttons of Stiles' shirt. He struggles a bit, both because his hands are shaking subtly and because Stiles’ gone back to his neck, only this time one of his big hands is rubbing Derek’s cock through his briefs.

“Shit, you're gonna kill me.” Derek laughs breathlessly. He’s not sure why he expected Stiles to be inexperienced but he fucking knows what he’s doing, practically jerking Derek off through his pants where his cock lays heavy to the left.

“Could we like, lose some more clothes by chance?” Stiles asks, kissing over Derek’s incredibly hot stubble.

“That’s a stupid fucking question,” Derek groans, finally finishing up with Stiles’ shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. God, he’s fucking gorgeous, pecs defined and stomach toned, the skin of his torso clean of tattoos except for a tiny _Never Tell Me The Odds_ scrawled right on his hip bone. Derek holds back another moan, pushing Stiles onto his back and ripping off his own shirt and kicking off his jeans before starting on Stiles's own.

“This one hurt, I bet,” He murmurs, brushing his thumb over the tattoo. He pinches the skin hard as an afterthought, and, yep, Stiles definitely throws his head back and moans. This night keeps getting better and better.

“Hmm, interesting.” Derek hums happily, his nails scraping over Stiles' skin.

“How hard did you get when you had that done if you don’t mind me asking?” Derek questions, edging on teasing. He starts to work Stiles’ jeans down his thighs, getting his first proper look at his bulge.

“It was quite awkward, to be honest, had a friend that did it and he basically told me to go jerk off in his back room so he could finish it,” Stiles tells, an arm thrown over his eyes. Derek cackles, but then he pictures Stiles desperately tugging one off with half a tattoo raised on his hip, he imagines him trying not to touch it because he knows it could smear the ink but doing it anyway for that dull bruising pain to push him over the edge.

“Have a thing for pain? Like it a bit rough?” Derek says as he digs his nails into Stiles' hips.

“I like anything that edges on too much,” Stiles answers cryptically, bucking his hips up.

“Christ Stiles, can't wait to wreck you,” Derek mutters, dipping his fingers under Stiles' briefs and slowly pulling them down off his endlessly long legs.

“God, please,” Stiles breathes, squirming as Derek untangles them from around his ankles and takes his socks with them. It’s then he catches a glimpse of Stiles’ cock, in all its glory, not quite fully hard but still fucking huge. Derek bends down and takes the tip into his mouth, really not being able to help himself, listening to Stiles curse above him. He flicks his hair out of his eyes and takes another inch or so, swirling his tongue around for a few seconds before lifting off with an obnoxious popping sound. Stiles whines like he can't help it, which, he probably can't judging by the precome leaking from his cock and his flushed face.

“So responsive,” Derek murmurs, heaving himself back up to eye level.

“Please fuck me,” Stiles begs his lip a beautiful red from how much he's been biting it. Derek bites his own lip at the boy’s words.

“I, um. Don’t have any condoms. The boys don’t exactly line up at my door these days,” He says hesitantly.

“There's-there's one in my jeans pocket,” Stiles admits, nodding to his discarded pants.

“Bit presumptuous, eh? Or is that what Erica passed to you? Told her you were planning on getting wrecked tonight, did you?” Derek teases, smirking as he reaches for Stiles’ trousers.

“No, she's just a shithead.” Stiles snorts, rolling his eyes fondly like he can't help himself.

“A smart one at that,” Derek comments, brandishing the foil packet like a prize once he finds it. It is a blessing, kind of, because there’s no way he’d be fucking Stiles right now without that kind of luck.

“Got your special lotion?” Stiles asks with a small snicker, propping himself up on his elbows.

“That I do have. Made proper use of it two mornings ago too, while Luke was in preschool,” Derek responds, smirking and leaning over Stiles to get at the nightstand.

“Yah? Did-did you fuck yourself?” Stiles asks, his voice rough.

“Let’s just say you turned me on a little when I woke up to your goodnight text,” Derek admits, referring to the photo Stiles had sent him of his fingers in the form of a peace sign. Nothing terribly sexy, but his fingers are so long and nice and the silver sapphire encrusted ring on the middle one only accentuated it.

“Fucking hell,” Stiles mutters to himself, flopping back down onto the bed, a hand going down to help relieve his cock. Derek hums in agreement because that’s pretty much how he feels in this moment. Derek crawls between Stiles' lovely legs, propping one of them up before uncapping the bottle of lube and squirting some onto his fingers. His cock is so pretty, perfectly shaped and wet and pink at the tip where it’s lying hot and heavy against his thigh. Derek ducks down to suck on the head, just because he can, as he slowly teases a finger over Stiles' entrance.

“Oh, fuck, Der,” He gasps, fingers curling into the sheets near Derek’s head. He pulls his right knee up to his chest while his left leg lies flat, granting Derek better access to his pink hole that’s clenching around nothing. Derek hums around his cock, sliding his finger inside with only a little resistance. Stiles exhales shakily, wiggling his hips a little as he presumably gets used to the feeling. Derek starts out kind of slow, wanting to make sure Stiles was comfortable before he starts to speed things up, tucking a second finger in after a few minutes of prep. Up until that point Stiles had been pretty quiet, his breathing the loudest thing about him, but upon Derek adding the second digit he keens and makes a noise low in his throat.

“Shh darling, you're doing so well.” Derek praises, moving his fingers just a hint faster. From the corner of his eye he watches Stiles dip his thumb and forefinger into his mouth and then reach down to tweak his own nipple, hips twitching from all the stimulation. Derek wishes he had more hands just for the pure fact of being able to please this gorgeous boy anyway he could. For now, though, he uses his mouth and fingers and judging by Stiles’ groans and whimpers he’s using them well enough. He starts to scissor his fingers open and take more of Stiles's cock into his mouth at the same time, loving the reactions he gets from the other boy.

Derek works his way up to three, slowly but surely, curling them until he finds that tight bundle of nerves inside Stiles that makes him absolutely lose it, his cock twitching and his own fingers working at one of his nipples like he’s mad for it. It seems he can’t stop the string of noises falling from his lips, his hands tugging at the sheets as he tries to not scream in pleasure. God, it’s so refreshing, being with someone who lets him know exactly what feels good for him. Derek’s sure he could come like this, just making Stiles feel good and rutting subtly against the sheets.

“You look so good babe, beautiful.” Derek can't help but say, pulling off of Stiles' cock to suck a bruise into his hip.

“Derek, please, I’m good. Need you to fuck me now,” Stiles whimpers, his own fingernails scratching his chest hard enough to leave marks.

“Alright darling, you want it on your back?” Derek asks, his voice soft but heavy as he pulls his fingers from Stiles.

“Yeah, if you - if that’s okay with you,” Stiles nods, a few hairs sticking to his slick forehead.

“Course baby, gonna love watching you fall apart,” Derek mutters, loving the way Stiles shivers at Derek’s words. Derek sits up, then, working out the kinks in his back from bending over Stiles, then feels around for the condom he discarded somewhere on the bed without looking away from the boy underneath him. Stiles' mouth is parted slightly, little gasps of air leaving him as he stares up at Derek with wide, shining eyes.

Derek grins at him when he finds what he’s looking for, petting Stiles’ thigh gently with his clean hand as he tears the foil with his teeth. Stiles watches him roll the condom over his cock, licking his lips before tracing his eyes over the length of Derek’s tanned body till he meets his eyes.

“Didn’t think I’d get this far tonight, if m’honest,” Stiles mumbles, watching Derek dribble a little more lube over his cock just to be safe.

“How far did you expect it to go?” Derek asks curiously, giving his cock a few good tugs to evenly spread out the lube.

“I dunno. Didn’t expect anything, obviously, but I thought maybe a blowjob in my car or something, if I were to be so lucky,” Stiles answers, stroking his own cock slowly during the short lull in stimulation. Derek chuckles lightly, shifting forward till he had his cock lined up with Stiles' entrance, pulling on of Stiles' legs up and placing it over his shoulder.

“Guess I just couldn’t help myself,” Derek mumbles, then he flattens his palm near Stiles’ head and starts to press in. Stiles gasps loudly, the breath getting knocked out of him as Derek burying himself deeper into the boy.

“Okay?” Derek asks, slightly worried. It’s been a long, long time since he’s had sex of the, well, penetrative sort, and even longer since he was the one doing the fucking.

“Fucking perfect,” Stiles sighs, his eyes fluttering as he tries to keep them open. God, it’s been so long Derek forgot how good it feels, to be inside someone like this, his fingers curling into a fist around the sheets he’s gripping. Derek bottoms out with a swift movement, taking in a sharp breath as he tries to calm himself down so he can actually fuck Stiles. Stiles tugs lazily at his cock, free leg hooking around Derek’ waist as if to pull him in closer

“Can I-?” Derek asks, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Yeah, yes, please,” Stiles answers eagerly, thumbing at Derek’s waist with one hand. Derek doesn't wait another second, starting to thrust wholeheartedly into the beautiful boy. Stiles arches into it, lips parted as Derek starts to fuck into him in short, deep thrusts. Stiles seeming unable to stop the moans rolling from his lips, and god, it’s so hot.

Derek fucks him fast and steady, Stiles responding to each thrust with whimpers and moans and if this is what sex is supposed to be like Derek’s been missing out his whole life. Neither of them last very long, too turned on by everything to make it last more than a few minutes but it's still brilliant.

“Oh, fuckfuckfuck, Der, m’gonna come - m’coming, fuck -” Stiles cries just before spurting all the way up to his chin, fist a blur on his cock. Derek curses under his breath, slamming into Stiles twice more before coming with a low groan. Stiles goes slack underneath him, still whimpering a little on each heavy exhale. Derek pulls out slowly, kissing Stiles' cheek when he whines loudly, pulling the condom off and throwing it into the trash can near the bed.

“I reckon that was okay,” Stiles mumbles with a smirk, making Derek scoff. Derek sticks two fingers into Stiles' hole, making the boy gasp loudly.

“Reckon it was okay.” Derek mimics, smirking as Stiles wiggles at the over sensitivity.

“Fuck off, fuck, okay. It was good. Best I ever had, even,” Stiles retracts with a tone so sweet Derek can’t tell if he’s being serious or not. Derek nods happily anyways, pulling his fingers back out and getting up to head to the bathroom.

“So, uh,” Derek calls while washing his hands from the ‘master bathroom’, which is a sink and a toilet and a tiny shower. “Did you want to stay over? Isaac’s bringing Luke straight to pre-school in the morning, so he won’t be back ‘til half-noon, so, up to you.”

“If it's alright yeah, don't really feel up to driving home,” Stiles calls back, his voice sounding wrecked and tired.

“That’s totally fine. Always up for a cuddle,” Derek responds, swishing a little tap water in his mouth and then wetting a flannel to take to Stiles. He tosses it to the boy as he pulls out two pair of briefs, pulling one of them on and handing the other to Stiles.

“Ugh, I’m knackered,” Derek groans, falling face first back into bed as soon as he’s done. “I had a great time, though. Ten out of ten.”

“Hopefully would do again,” Stiles mumbles back, snapping the band of the boxers as he pulls them up.

“You saying that about the date or the sex?” Derek asks, propping himself up on one elbow to smirk at Stiles.

“Both,” Stiles smiles, shifting closer till their sides are pressed together.

“Right, then. Definitely would do again,” Derek answers the initial question, welcoming it when Stiles tucks his chin into his neck. Derek switches the light off quick before pulling the blanket up and over their bodies, giving Stiles a quick kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight,” He says, and he means it.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

When Derek wakes up at half past eight the next morning he feels well rested but with an empty bed. He swears Stiles was just here, but when he feels the side of the bed he slept on he finds it to be cold. He sits up with a frown, rubbing his face with his fist to get the sleep out of his eyes. He checks his phone and sees there’s a text, sent at nearly six that morning.

**Sorry, something came up. Wish I could’ve woke up next to you :( Thanks a lot for last night, though, I’ll text you later**

Derek smiles to himself, deciding not to reply to the boy by text and instead tapping on Stiles contact name and hitting the call button. It takes five rings for him to pick up, and when he does, he sounds breathless and a little confused.

“Derek? Hey, what’s up?” He asks.

“Hey just wanted to call and make sure it was nothing serious that had you leaving at ass o'clock.” Derek chuckles, leaning back against the headboard.

“Oh, no, just - Erica got really drunk after work and needed me to pick her up from her boyfriend's before she puked in front of him. She’s got a weird fear of that,” Stiles chuckles, kind of nervously.

“Oh, well I was wondering if you might want to grab brunch before I have to head to work, my treat.” Derek offers, hearing some shuffling and a bit of yelling in the background on Stiles' end.

“I’d love to, Der, but I can’t. I’ve got, like, loads of - hey, ow, you asshole,” Stiles cuts off.

“Is that the guy you were telling everyone about?” Someone asks loudly, their voice slightly muffled by the phone and Stiles telling them to piss off.

“Hey, is this like, a bad time? I can call back later,” Derek asks, feeling a little self-conscious.

“I'm sorry, I'm really glad you thought to call and check up on me, I'm just-” A shrilling bell rings out and almost cuts out Stiles' response. “Yeah, can - could I call you back later?”

“Stiles, Harris is gonna throw your phone again if he sees you talkin’,” A familiar female cuts in. Derek thinks this is the strangest, most awkward phone call of his life.

“Yeah that's fine, I'll talk to you later Stiles,” Derek says, hearing more shouting before the line goes dead. Stiles never mentioned anything about a university. Not that he had any obligation to, but if it were Derek he’d have mentioned that over dinner last night before he started telling stories about his family cat. He shakes it off, for now, standing up and throwing on a pair of sweats to go find something to eat in the kitchen before he has to get ready for work.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Derek doesn’t end up seeing Stiles until the next Monday, because Friday was weird, Derek got called in for a meeting at work on Saturday that lasted much longer than necessary, and Sunday is his and Luke’s designated “boys’ day”, which Derek would never, ever skip. He gets a text from Stiles around three asking if he wants to do dinner again.

 _sure but I’m buying this time :)_ he sends back, stomach already fluttering. He’s ridiculous, really. He drops Luke off at Isaac’s, which the boy couldn't be happier about since Isaac had told him he'd bought the new Spiderman movie for them to watch. Derek stops by before he leaves just to thank him again, to which Isaac responds:

“Anytime, Der. Hey, good luck, yeah? I’m really happy for you, man.”

“When do I get to hang out with ‘Tiles?” Luke asks, looking up at Derek and Isaac. Derek bites his lip, wondering if he should’ve told Luke he was going somewhere else. He never did like lying to him, though.

“Daddy has to make sure he's not a Hydra agent baby, if he passes the test then I'm sure you can start hanging out with him.” Isaac puts in, Derek sends him a grateful smile which Isaac nods at. Luke’s eyes widen at that and he nods in understanding.

“I hope he’s not a Hydra agent, daddy,” He says earnestly.

“Me too buddy, now I gotta go, I love you darling I'll see you tomorrow,” Derek tells his son, kissing the top of his head before heading out. He and Stiles agreed to meet this time so Stiles didn’t have to drive all the way across town, though he had insisted he pick Derek up. They decided to go to a popular bar in the middle of downtown where they have games and pool and good beer.

Stiles’s waiting outside when Derek parks on the curb, looking adorable and soft as he taps at his phone. He’s wearing a light red sweater that fits him nicely and his hair is wet where it’s sticking out of his beanie. When he catches sight of Derek his face breaks out into a huge grin, pocketing his phone as he gets closer.

“Hi,” Derek greets, pecking him on the cheek.

“Hey, you look great.” Stiles blushes, tucking his chin into his chest. Derek preens, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Thanks, you look better,” he says, nodding towards the door. Stiles bites his lip to suppress his growing smile, following Derek through the door.

“If you wanna order us some drinks I can find a table, I’ll just take a coke,” Stiles offers. Derek agrees without much thought on it, Stiles probably doesn’t want to drink and drive, and heads to the bar while Stiles goes off to find them an open seat. It's a Monday night so there aren't many people here. He orders a light beer for himself and a coke for Stiles, as well as two shots for the hell of it. He doesn’t plan on getting spectacularly drunk on a Monday night, but a little buzz won’t hurt. He carries it all over on a try the bartender gave him, setting it down in front of the boy before sliding into the booth across from him.

“So, Stiles, how was your weekend? Crazy parties?” He asks, taking a sip of his beer. Stiles laughs just as he goes to take a drink, setting his drink back down as he shakes his head.

“Nothing much, I babysat my goddaughter actually,” Stiles informs.

“Goddaughter? What’s her name? How old is she?” he asks eagerly, not sure if he loves or hates the way he just melts into a gooey puddle at the mention of kids nowadays.

“Her name’s Lucy, she just turned five a few months ago.” Stiles supplies, grabbing his phone to show a picture of her to Derek.

“She’s precious,” Derek comments, leaning across the table to see the photo Stiles’ showing him. “Y’know, Luke’s got a thing for older women.”

Stiles barks out a loud laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth as Derek giggles at him.

“Maybe we should introduce them, he'd have to have tea with her of course. She barely plays with anything but her tea party set.” Stiles states, pocketing his phone.

“Oh, he’d love that. He’d probably bring all his superhero figurines, though, as well as his Avengers plushies. He made me buy every single one,” Derek laughs, possibly getting ahead of himself.

“She'd love it, she's had the same toys coming to her parties for ages, she'd like to host a new crowd I reckon.” Stiles responds, leaning closer to Derek. Derek smiles and touches Stiles’ arm, chest fluttering when he immediately feels goosebumps prickling on Stiles’ skin.

“So what did you end up doing Friday anyways?” Derek asks, running his fingers over Stiles' arm.

“Um. Just hung out with Erica, really. I wanted to ask you to hang out but I kind of thought you were cross with me for blowing you off in the morning,” Stiles tells him.

“I wasn't crossed, you could have just told me you were in college you know.” Derek shrugs, frowning slightly when Stiles doesn't look at him. He doesn’t say anything, just shrugs and brings his glass back to his lips without making eye contact.

“Quite an early class you have, six in the morning is a bit ridiculous. Haven't had to be up that early since high school.” Derek jokes, watching Stiles tense up at his words.

“Stiles?” He continues when Stiles is still silent, a little worried now. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” Stiles nods, looking the exact opposite of fine. Derek keeps staring at him warily, at his blank expression and his fingers curled so tightly around his drink that his knuckles are white.

“Actually, do you think we could like, go?” Stiles asks quietly after another moment.

“Yah sure, are you feeling okay? Do you want me to take you home?” Derek asks, getting a bit concerned.

“No,” Stiles says much too quickly, immediately cursing himself. “It’s just - too loud in here.” It’s really not. There are maybe ten other people total in the bar.

“Alright, where do you want to go?” Derek questions, pulling his wallet out and dropping a few notes onto the table. He looks longingly at his untouched shot and half-pint, but shakes it off and offers Stiles his hand. Stiles takes it gratefully, his grip tight as he lets Derek lead him out of the pub.

“I’m fine, really,” Stiles claims, though he doesn’t sound so sure of himself. “Maybe we could just go back to yours?”

“Alright, do you want to ride with me or take your car?” Derek asks.

“With you, please. I can have Erica pick me up and take me back here or something,” Stiles answers.

“I can always drop you off if you have a class in the morning.” Derek tries to reassure, seeming to only make it worse when Stiles shakes his head fast.

“No no. Wouldn't want to put you out or anything it's fine let's just-lets go.” Stiles says all at once.

“Okay,” Derek says in concern, tangling their fingers together as he leads him out to the curb where his car is parked. He opens the passager's side for Stiles, the boy sending him a small smile as he folds himself into the seat.

Derek drives in silence, traffic not so bad on a weeknight. They get to Derek’s about ten minutes later, Derek leading the boy up to the apartment with a hand on the small of his back.

“I’m so sorry, Der,” Stiles says suddenly.

“For what? The bar wasn't that great anyways we can just hang out here it's-” Derek starts to say, Stiles cutting in halfway through his sentence.

“I’m only eighteen. I haven’t - I haven’t graduated yet,” He rushes out, wringing his hands. Derek blinks, then blinks again. He's not really sure what to say to that, he suspected Stiles to be younger, but not five years younger. And still in school, nonetheless.

“Jesus Christ,” Is all he says, scrubbing a hand over his face. Stiles looks petrified, eyes wide and Derek thinks he’s even shaking a little.

“It's-it's not illegal I wouldn't have like asked you out if it was.” Stiles is quick to say, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. It’s not really legality that Derek’s concerned with, though. He’s a little disgusted with himself, that he would want to touch - that he has touched - someone who’s just barely graduated childhood.

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” He asks, chewing the skin of his thumbnail.

“I was afraid you wouldn't go out with me just because of my age. So I thought if by like, the fifth date if you liked me enough just from me being me that I could tell you.” Stiles whispers, not meeting Derek’s eye. Derek scoffs, a little hysterical.

“You’re right, Stiles, I wouldn’t have. Jesus, you’re - you’re a child,” He says, possibly a little more accusatory than he meant.

“This is exactly why I didn't tell you! You're going to judge me purely based on my age and not how I am as a person!” Stiles snaps, really shaking now as he becomes more and more upset with himself and the situation.

“I don’t think you’re getting that I can’t date for fun anymore, Stiles. It doesn’t matter how you are, I think you’re amazing, but I can’t be your - your teenage experiment. Like I said the other night, anything I do, any decision I make, Luke comes first. It’s too damaging to him for people to come and go like that. A one night stand is one thing, but anyone that has an actual interest in seeing me needs to be in for the long run. And you, you’re eighteen fucking years old, nothing you want now is what you’ll want in a year or two, trust me. I’m sorry, Stiles, I can’t,” Derek rants.

“Are you going to even let me have a say? What if I am in it for the long run, all I've ever wanted was to start a family and you're going to tell me because of my age I'm not even able to be a contender?” Stiles hisses.

“How can you be so sure? We’ve been on two dates, barely. You don’t even know my last name, how can you know that you want to help raise my child. When I was eighteen I didn’t even know which gender I wanted to fuck, let alone the person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.”

“I've known I was gay since I was thirteen, I've been working since I was fifteen I know what I want for my life Derek, and I'm not saying you're the love of my life, I'm asking for you to give me a fucking chance to prove to you I want to be in your and Luke’s lives.” Stiles rebuttals, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Derek sighs, pressing his fists into his eye sockets. His heart races, because he wasn’t ready for this, is never fucking ready for anything.

“Please understand that this is weird for me. I - when Luke was born, I was almost nineteen, and I was still crying myself to sleep at night because there was nothing I wanted less, at the time, than a kid. It’s hard for me to grasp how you can be so sure of yourself,” Derek explains, not looking at Stiles. He really wants this to work, is the thing, but he never wants to hurt Luke the way he did with Theo ever again, and Stiles’s age makes it even harder on him. His speech seems to shut Stiles up, the boy physically deflating.

“I understand you don't want to hurt Luke, and I'm sorry I lied to you, I'll just-” Stiles has never felt his age before, always too mature for his own good, he should have known this would happen. He should have learned from Deucalion fucking King that going for older men isn't an option for him. He wipes the few pathetic tears of self-pity from his eyes and leaves.

“Stiles, wait, let me drive you back, at least,” Derek calls after him. Stiles doesn't listen, he doesn't want to cry like a fucking baby in front of Derek. He’ll call Erica or walk back to his car if he has to.

“It’s fine, I’ll just - I need the fresh air anyway,” He manages as he opens the door to the hallway.

“Stiles,” Derek calls again, feeling incredibly bad for the young boy. Stiles stops but he doesn’t turn around, hand hovering over the knob. Derek takes it as an opportunity to speak.

“I’ll - I’ll think about it, okay? I’m not telling you no, but this isn’t a decision I can make in thirty seconds. I know you’re not me when I was your age, farthest thing from it, but I need a little time to weigh it out.”

“Okay,” Stiles chokes out, closing his eyes and trying not to get his hopes up. Derek lets Stiles go after that, then stares at the door long after it’s closed.

Naturally, the only thing left to do is change into sweats and head three doors down. He doesn't bother to knock on the door, just lets himself in and heads straight for Isaac’s bedroom. Isaac’s playing Mario Kart by himself, Luke’s controller abandoned a few inches from his sleeping form.

“Hey man, what are you doing back so early?” Isaac asks when he sees him, tossing Luke’s controller to him. Derek sighs, curling up in an empty spot on Isaac’s bed.

“Stiles is eighteen,” He answers, pursing his lips and staring at the TV screen blankly.

“And?” Isaac says after waiting for Derek to continue.

“And? I have a kid, Isaac. I don’t know if he’s ready for that kind of commitment,” Derek explains.

“Did he tell you that?” Isaac asks, not looking away from the screen like Derek isn't have a crisis.

“You’re supposed to be offering insight, not making me feel like an idiot,” Derek snaps.

“But you are an idiot.” Isaac counters, pausing the game finally and turning to look at Derek.

“He hasn’t even graduated. My mom would slap me and then shoot me and then slap me some more if she found out I fucked someone who’s still in high school,” Derek whines, crossing his arms.

“There's only like, two more months of school Der, or is that still not socially acceptable enough for you?” Isaac questions.

“You’re such a dick. I wish you were like, implanted in my brain to guide me through difficult situations. I think I just broke the kid, and you’re here saying I’m being stupid,” Derek complains; he wants to hit himself with so many various objects right now.

“Der, just because he's young doesn't mean he's not interested in being apart of you and Luke’s lives. Give the kid a chance, what's the worst thing that could happen.” Isaac shrugs unpausing his game.

“You know what happened with Theo-” Derek starts, but Isaac cuts him off.

“I warned you about Theo. He gave me a bad vibe from the start, you just didn’t listen to me. I’ve heard Stiles with you, with Luke. He’s good. Listen to me this time.”

“I hate you sometimes,” Derek mutters into the sheets where he's buried his head.

“You hate that I’m right,” Isaac says cockily.

“Fuck off and add me into the game.” Derek huffs, grabbing the controller. Derek only manages to distract himself for an hour before he’s pulling out his phone and pulling up his and Stiles’ messages. He types out a few messages but ends up deleting them before finally settling on something.

_do you wanna come over?_

He doesn't get a reply for almost half an hour, kicking himself during that time think he's cocked everything up.

**Thought you’d never ask**

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Things seem to only go up from there, which is a nice change for everyone involved. Derek still won’t let Stiles and Luke see each other for more than a few minutes, and he certainly doesn’t tell his son that he and Stiles are sort of, definitely dating. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind, though, he understands that Derek’s only being overprotective. It's been almost two weeks since their second date, and they've gone on around six more since. They’ve only fucked once since the first time because there are only so many nights Derek can send Luke out of his own home, but in the meantime, Derek has learned Stiles gives ace blowjobs.

Derek has gotten over the fact Stiles is still in school, for the most part at least. He still finds it a little weird every time Stiles brings it up, like “oh, there was this thing Erica did at school today” or “Jesus, Der, I have this six-page essay due…” but he’s getting there, and he’s glad Stiles doesn’t have to walk on eggshells anymore. They’ve become very close in a very short amount of time, which scares Derek a little but also excites him.

That’s how he knows it’s going well. That’s the feeling he chases, that I’m scared shitless but it gives me a rush so why not enjoy it feeling. It’s the feeling he chased when he was discovering that he liked boys, it’s the feeling he chased when he was just getting used to having Luke around. It’s not an intimidating feeling, it’s an _I can do this_ and _it’s going to turn out alright_ feeling, and it’s the feeling he’s riding right now. Derek doesn’t love Stiles, not after barely four weeks, but he thinks he could give it time.

**I'm coming over**

The text makes Derek slightly uneasy, wondering if something is wrong that Stiles is just going to stop by on a Wednesday night out of the blue. It’s like, half ten too.

_ok? is everything alright? door’s open, be quiet when you come in please..._

**Yah I'm fine I'll be there in a min**

Derek frowns and pads into the kitchen to make some tea, boiling the water himself so the kettle won’t wake Luke. Stiles arrives just as Derek is setting the tea into the mugs, kicking his shoes off silently near the door before heading over to Derek. He’s just in a hoodie that’s too big for him and some sweatpants, but he looks fucking gorgeous, as usual. Derek’s quite ashamed of the way he squeaks when Stiles immediately pulls the hood of his sweatshirt out of the way to press soft lips to the back of his neck.

“Hello to you too,” Derek chuckles, his hands settling over where Stiles' has wrapped around his waist.

“I’m hard right now,” Is Stiles’s answering murmur, lips grazing up Derek’s jaw and behind his ear.

“Christ Stiles, is that really what you came all the way here for?” Derek questions, holding back a shiver as Stiles' lips run over his skin.

“Of course not,” Stiles murmurs, but it’s hard to believe when he hooks his thumbs into the band of Derek’s sweats. “Missed you, anyway.”

“Right.” Derek snorts but doesn't try to stop the boy.

“Haven’t seen your cock in three days. I think I’m beginning to forget what it looks like,” Stiles says seriously, nipping playfully at Derek’s earlobe and then kissing over the wound. “And that ass, why do you have clothes on?” Stiles's voice is filled with lust and offense like Derek wearing clothes is a crime against humanity.

“What the fuck brought this on?” Derek wonders, voice steadily getting more high pitched as it does when he’s turned on.

“Was sitting around at home, bored, so I started watching a movie online.” Stiles starts, pushing Derek shirt to the side to expose more of the older man’s skin.

“Uh-huh. What kinda movie?” Derek inquires, leaning his head back on Stiles’ shoulder to look at his face.

“The kind where fit older guys get naked and let their boyfriends fuck them till they cry,” Stiles mutters, pressing Derek’s back fully against himself. Derek curses, Stiles’ hard on a lot more obvious now that it’s digging into his lower back.

“Is that so?” He manages, fingers curling over top of Stiles’. Stiles hums, his tongue darting out to trace over Derek’s heated skin like he can't help himself, his lips attaching to a spot that will hide well under his shirt. He sucks for a moment until there’s a nicely colored bruise, runs his finger through the spit-slick patch before continuing.

“I was jerking off to it, y’know? Thought I might text you a photo, let you know how badly I want to be inside you, but I figured, why not just come over and have the real thing?”

“Stiles,” Derek moans quietly, his eyes fluttering closed as Stiles goes on.

“I know Luke’s here. I can be quiet. Would you let me do that?” Stiles asks, pressing his cock harder into Derek’s back.

“Yes, fuck, let's go to my room.” Derek nods, already feeling breathless just at the thought of Stiles fucking him. Tea forgotten, Derek lets Stiles lead him to his bedroom, both of them tiptoeing carefully past Luke’s door. Derek shuts the door softly behind him, having to suppress a moan as Stiles manhandles him onto the bed. Derek’s too preoccupied to turn any lights on, Stiles dropping on top of him and immediately grinding down on his thigh.

“Jesus,” Derek huffs, already feeling his own erection straining in his sweats.

“Ugh, get all this off,” Stiles whisper-complains, pawing at Derek’s hoodie and sitting up to dig for the lube. Derek rolls his eyes but starts to strip nonetheless. Derek exhales shakily as Stiles takes off his own clothes, removing his hoodie to reveal the leaky head of his cock tucked half-heartedly into the waistband of his sweats.

“Fucking hell Stiles,” Derek curses, watching as the boy tugs off his pants and kicks them to the side. Stiles stays kneeling over Derek’s thighs, licking his lips as he strokes himself lazily.

“God you're fucking gorgeous did you know that?” Stiles groans, giving his cock another squeeze before abandoning it to snap open the lube and drizzle some over his fingers.

“Shh, quieter, babe,” Derek hushes, wiggling around until Stiles’ weight gives enough for him to shift over onto his belly. Stiles' not sure how he's expected to be quiet when he has Derek’s ass in his face like this.

“Can I -” he whispers quietly enough, one hand kneading one of Derek’s cheeks before he ducks his head down and fucking licks. Derek jumps at the sensation, his mouth latching onto his arm to keep himself from crying out and waking the entire complex. Stiles doesn’t stop there either, pushing Derek’s thighs apart so he can get at his hole properly. Derek hasn't been eaten out in ages, not since Theo.

“Oh, god, Stiles,” Derek whines, attempting to muffle it into the pillow.

“I think it would be in our best interest to do this for the rest of my life,” Stiles mutters into Derek’s ass. Derek doesn’t have the energy to respond, burying his face in the crook of his elbow and letting his legs fall apart further. Stiles' hands are massive, covering every inch of Derek’s cheeks as he holds them apart to lick in deep.

“I can’t-I’ll come so fast if you keep doing that,” Derek pants out after a few agonizing minutes, doing his best to keep his voice lowered to a whisper.

“That's okay, can always just have you come twice,” Stiles responds, not letting up at all. Derek curses silently and gives up, letting his body sink into the mattress. He manages to last until Stiles presses in two lube-slick fingers alongside his tongue, and with a quiet groan, he comes all over the sheets. Stiles kisses all along Derek’s back and ass in praise, his fingers working in and out slowly but hard.

The sensitivity makes Derek tense up at first, but it’s not long before he gets over it. He’s not exactly in the position age-wise to be able to get hard again so soon after coming, but somehow Stiles draws it out of him. He's almost completely hard again by the time Stiles adds a third finger. He’s definitely taking his time, but Derek doesn’t mind, needs a little recovery period anyway. He’s an old man, what can he say.

“Ready?” Stiles asks, his voice soft and lust filled. He takes his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets since they’ll obviously have to clean them anyway.

“Just a second,” Derek mumbles, sitting up and rolling over so he’s no longer lying in the wet patch. He stuffs two pillows underneath him and sighs, resting his head on his forearms and telling Stiles to go on. He’s also high maintenance. Stiles starts to mutter about how beautiful Derek is and how he can't wait to get inside him as he rolls a condom over his cock (after the first time Derek was quick to stock up, and he did not take Luke with).

Derek would say something snarky, but he can’t do anything but smile as Stiles folds himself over Derek’s backside and starts to press in. He feels like all the air in his lungs gets knocked out of him as Stiles pushes further, so slowly that Derek might actually die.

“Shit,” Stiles mutters, hands roaming up Derek’s sweat-sticky sides, his wet mouth grazing Derek’s shoulder. Derek whines as Stiles' hips line up flush with Derek’s ass, feeling impossible full. Stiles fucks him deep and slow, the opposite of what Derek usually allows, but it’s sensual and passionate and so good that he doesn’t even mind. Besides, he’s got to be quiet and that wouldn’t exactly be easy to do if Stiles was nailing him into the headboard. He knows it's going to be over sooner than he would want, can already feel another orgasm building up. Stiles comes first, actually, teeth biting Derek’s shoulder to keep himself quiet, and that’s enough to send Derek over the edge as well. When they both have finished the only sound in the room is their heavy breathing as Stiles slowly pulls out of Derek, tossing the condom off before laying down directly on top of Derek.

Derek groans into the pillow, doing his best to swat at Stiles in his current position.

“Shh, stop moving,” Stiles mutters into his neck, snuggling closer.

“I’m lying in my own come, Stiles,” Derek grumbles, wiggling until Stiles groans and rolls off of him. Derek rolls his eyes at the boy and heads to the bathroom to clean himself up, telling Stiles where the sheets are so he can change them.

When he returns Stiles is finished making the bed, still naked and tapping away at his phone.

“Do you want some pants?” Derek asks, pulling a pair out for himself. Stiles makes some sort of noise of assent, so Derek tosses a pair his way too. Derek pulls on a pair of sweats too before hopping into bed, snuggling up under Stiles's arm.

“I’m assuming you’re staying over,” Derek says, pressing a kiss to his naked shoulder.

“If that's okay,” Stiles mutters, running a hand through Derek’s hair absentmindedly.

“Course, babe. Anytime,” Derek responds. Stiles hums happily, placing a kiss to Derek’s lips before shutting off his phone and laying down fully. Derek rests his head on his chest and listens as his breathing gets slower.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

When Derek wakes up it’s still dark outside and his bed is empty once again. He looks around confused, blinking the sleep from his eyes. A glance at his alarm clock tells him it’s almost four a.m., way earlier than Stiles would normally leave. He pulls himself out of bed with a groan, seeking out Stiles. He expects to find him in the toilet or watching the food network like he does when he can’t sleep, but Derek finds both the bathroom and living room empty. He backtracks back into the hallway, then notices the light on underneath Luke’s door. He slowly opens the door to his son’s room, making sure to not make any noise to make sure he doesn't wake Luke up if he's sleeping.

He’s not. He’s propped up against the headboard, cuddling one of his Captain America stuffie to his chest. Stiles’ sat next to him with his legs crossed, all of his clothes back on and a book in his lap. Stiles is reading one of Luke’s favorite superhero books Isaac had gotten him for Christmas last year, using different voices and sounds as he reads. At first Derek panics, because Luke’s attached now for sure, but then he thinks, maybe he doesn’t mind all that much. They look very comfortable with each other, Luke looking at Stiles with wonder and happiness as he giggles at Stiles' storytelling.

Derek can’t help but smile, leaning against the doorway. Neither of them aware of his presence, but they both look happier than can be. Derek thinks he could get used to this, could get used to Stiles.

That’s a pretty scary thought, but it doesn’t scare him away. He stares at his son and his...person, waits until the story’s finished before making his presence known.

“Stealing my man now are we Luke?” Derek jokes, both Luke and Stiles looking over to the door when they hear Derek.

“Did you know you’re naked, Daddy?” Luke asks, giggling. Derek looks down at himself, his torso is bare and his sweats are hanging a low enough to show off the color of his boxers. Luke’s one to talk anyway, always refusing to wear clothes at the worst of times.

“Don't sass me young man, I've got more clothes on than you usually do.” Derek huffs playfully, walking into the room. Stiles grins up at him, the book still open in his lap. Derek jumps onto Luke’s bed, scooping the boy up and making him squeal as Derek tickles him.

“You should be sleeping, mister. Got school tomorrow,” Derek scolds him, tickling his sides until he’s breathless.

“He had a nightmare,” Stiles informs Derek, smiling at the two of them.

“Aw, did you, love?” Derek turns to Luke, face softening. Luke nods his head, resting his head on Derek’s chest.

“Yeah, it was scary so I was gonna go sleep with you but ‘Tiles woke up when I came in.” Luke responds.

“Do you feel better now? You can still sleep with us, if you like,” Derek offers, glancing at Stiles who looks positively radiant.

“Can I?” Luke asks hopefully, sitting up to look at Derek’s face.

“Yeah, course. We’ll fight off all the supervillains for you,” Derek says, beaming.

“Thanks, daddy.” Luke mutters as he hugs Derek around the neck. Derek kisses the side of his head and hugs him tight, then makes an exaggerated grunting noise as he hauls Luke off his bed. The small boy giggles cutely as Derek carries him to Derek’s bedroom, Stiles following closely behind them. Derek tosses Luke onto his bed then tumbles down with him, both of them giggling like mad. It's Stiles’ turn to watch fondly from the door as Derek and Luke roll around.

“Care to join us? Or are you just gonna watch like a creep?” Derek teases, rolling onto his back. Stiles rolls his eyes with a smile, pushing himself off the wall and jumping onto the bed, half landing on top of Derek.

“Oi, watch yourself,” Derek groans, letting Luke roll between them before reaching down to pull up the comforter.

“Goodnight daddy, goodnight ‘Tiles.” Luke yawns, snuggling up to the both of them.

“Der?” Stiles murmurs quietly long after Luke’s breathing has evened out.

“Yah?” Derek hums, his eyes closed.

“Was that, like, okay with you? For me to do that?” He asks insecurely.

“Yeah, it was cute seeing you two together,” Derek admits.

“I’d like to, um, do the whole boyfriend thing with you. I know you think I’m too young but I really would,” Stiles admits, sounding shy and unrehearsed.

“I know, and I think I'd also like that. I'm just scared.” Derek sighs, turning over to look at Luke’s sleeping form and Stiles' slightly worried eyes.

“I know. I care about you a lot, though. I’d like to get to know Luke better, too. You don’t have to-I’m not trying to talk you into anything, I just thought you should know.”

“How about after you're done with school tomorrow you come over and have dinner with us?” Derek proposes, watching as a smile blooms over Stiles' face.

“Yeah?” Stiles breathes like he can’t believe it, grin absolutely radiant.

“You're cooking of course.” Derek warns, his own lips tugging up.

“Obviously. I’ll pop by the shops after class, god knows you don’t have anything decent here,” Stiles jokes, although he’s not really joking.

“I'll give you my card before you leave tomorrow.” Derek says with a nod, giving Stiles a look so he doesn't protest. He looks like he wants to, but instead of arguing he just reluctantly grumbles an ‘okay’.

“Now sleep, we only have a few more hours before we have to get up.” Derek hums. Stiles hums right back, snuggling into the pillow. Derek could go for a cuddle, but he doesn’t want to wake nor crush Luke, so he settles on throwing an arm across the bed and seeking out Stiles’s hair to stroke lazily. He can practically hear Stiles purring as Derek plays with his hair, smiling to himself as he drifts off to sleep.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Derek knew Stiles would be gone when he woke up, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling cold in the morning. Last night was only the second night Stiles stayed over since he’s known him, and he’s yet to experience the ethereal thing that is Stiles Stilinski in the morning, sleepy soft and rushing to get ready for school. (Four a.m. doesn’t count, Derek thinks.) He lets Luke sleep in while he takes a quick shower and gets ready for work, gently waking the boy when it's time for them to get him dressed and out the door. Derek lets him pick out his own outfit, so of course, he picks his favorite sweater and his favorite jeans and his favorite shoes, none of which match. Derek doesn't even try to change his mind, just scoops the tired boy up and takes him out to the car, making sure he has his spare key and debit card that he’ll have to drop off to Stiles.

The day goes by terribly slowly. Derek drops Luke off at his preschool and clocks into work exactly one minute early. He works, and on his lunch break he sees Stiles for about three seconds when he gives him his card. The boy meets Derek outside his school gates to give him a quick kiss and ask him if he needs anything from the store for the house.

“Just get whatever you need for dinner, maybe a drink? Luke likes orange juice or any kind of juice box with the superhero designs, and you can pick up something for us, doesn’t matter what,” Derek rambles on, so incredibly domestic he’s not sure if he should stop or not.

“Alright, what time do you think you will be home?” Stiles asks.

“Probably not till five or so but you can use the key to get in.” Derek responds.

“Okay. I’ll try to have it ready before you get in,” Stiles says, glancing behind him at the building. Some of his peers are beginning to return from their lunches and filter into the building.

“I should let you go, I'll see you later.” Derek hums, giving Stiles a quick kiss on the mouth. Stiles smiles and doesn’t even move when Derek starts to walk away, not until Erica runs up and roughly wraps an arm around his neck to drag him back into school.

Derek gets back to work after grabbing a small lunch from the little cafe down the street from Stiles's school. His day is a little better after that, having seen Stiles and gotten something of substance in his stomach. He's in back to back meetings for the rest of the day but he distracts himself by texting funny pictures to Stiles. He doesn’t get much of a response until a little after two, a string of laughing emojis and random fruits. Then, ten minutes later, he gets a **‘Where are your pots WTF?!?!** ’

_Bottom cabinet first on the left_

Derek laughs to himself, imagining Stiles prancing around in his kitchen looking for pots. He gets another text a minute later, this one from Isaac.

**Hey bro I'm running behind at work and can't pick up Luke today I'm sorry man**

Derek bites the inside of his cheek and messages Isaac that it’s alright and he’ll figure something out, before making a quick decision and composing a message to Stiles.

_Babe can I ask u a huge favor_

**Yah shoot**

_Do you think you could pick up Luke from pre-school, Isaac usually does it but he's stuck at work_

**Course text me the address?**

_Thank you Stiles and sure thing_

Derek’s instantly relieved, twiddling his thumbs through the rest of his workday because he just wants to go home and eat dinner with his son and his not-boyfriend. He calls the preschool to tell them Stiles will be picking Luke up.

His boss lets him go around four-thirty because his last meeting is canceled, so Derek makes it home before five. When he walks in it's to The Beatles blasting through Stiles's portable speaker as Luke and he dance around the kitchen making dinner.

“Daddy!” Luke calls as soon as he sees him, running up and wrapping his little arms around Derek’s legs.

“Hey love, how was school?” Derek asks, bending down to pick up the small boy.

“Good! We made lep-lepercauns!” Luke squeals excitedly, Derek laughing and correcting his pronunciation.

“My friend’s a leprechaun,” Stiles puts in seriously. Luke looks mystified, wiggling until Derek lets him down.

“Really? Can I catch them in my leper-leprechaun trap?” He asks with wide eyes.

“Depends what you use for bait, she's more likely to go for a plate of cookies then gold.” Stiles informs, stirring whatever is on the stove. For some reason that has Luke giggling maniacally, tiny hands clutching his stomach.

“Like a Santa Claus leprechaun,” He giggles.

“Exactly, she's a weird one.” Stiles laughs, picking Luke up when he comes closer to the stove so he can take over the stirring. Derek watches them interact fondly for a moment before leaving the room to change into something more comfortable. When he comes back out in a tank top and sweats Stiles and Luke are setting the table, Stiles singing along softly to the music as Luke dances around him. It’s kind of a beautiful thing, seeing them act so freely together, and it makes Derek feel so warm he can’t help but go up to Stiles and kiss his cheek.

“Hey, I want a kiss!” Luke pouts, pulling on his dad’s pant leg.

“Well get over here, then,” Derek says, picking Luke up around the waist and smothering his face with kisses. The boy giggles and twist his head around, shouting for Stiles to save him. Stiles holds his hands up, showing he's not willing to get involved.

“Traitor!” Luke screams between laughter, pushing at Derek’s chest as he tries to squirm away. Derek only lets up when Luke stops fighting and Stiles announces that dinner is served in the dorkiest butler voice possible. Derek helps Luke into his chair while Stiles dishes out the food.

“Looks good, babe,” Derek comments, patting Stiles' thigh under the table. He's made some sort of chicken pasta, with homemade garlic bread and some tomato salad.

“I helped, daddy!” Luke tells him with a proud grin.

“I saw, love. Gonna be a proper chef when you're older,” Derek humors his son, ruffling his hair playfully.

“‘Tiles said if I eat all my dinner I can help him make cookies!” Luke informs him, picking up his fork to take a bite of food.

“Trying to fatten me up, are you?” Derek comments, raising an eyebrow. Stiles just grins at him and take a sip of his drink. Derek murmurs something about always playing innocent before he digs into his plate.

It's absolutely delicious of course, Derek hasn't had a meal like this since Luke and he went to Talia’s for Christmas. Even Luke eats most of it, even though next to Derek himself he's one of the pickiest eaters Derek knows. When they are all finished and Derek has told Stiles how great everything was at least ten times they start on the cleanup.

“D’you mind if I stay over again?” Stiles asks when they're alone in the kitchen doing the washing up, Luke playing with his block toys in the living room.

“Course you can darling, you still have to make me cookies,” Derek says with a wink. Stiles hums, grinning to himself as he finishes scrubbing the last dish. When they're all finished up Derek calls Luke back into the kitchen so he can help Stiles get all the supplies he’ll need.

“Show him where the mixing bowls are, love, no, the other mixing bowls, there you go,” Derek instructs. Derek grabs all the ingredients they will need from the fridge, making a note in his head to do a bit of shopping soon. That's about as far as his assistance can extend, knows he can't crack an egg or measure out flour to save his life. Fatherhood matured him in a lot of ways, but it did nothing for his cooking skills, or lack thereof. So he sits on the counter while Stiles instructs Luke on what to do.

Stiles is amazing. Derek knew that much already. Derek remembers him telling him how he's been wanting a family since he was a kid, and for the first time Derek believes that he really, really does. He's so kind and patient with Luke, making sure the boy knows how good he's doing and what a help he's being. He lets Luke get out his Christmas cookie cutters even though Stiles' make chocolate chip cookies and it’s definitely not Christmas. They make chocolate chip snowmen and candy canes, Luke sneaking bites of dough when he thinks Stiles isn't looking.

“‘Tiles? Are you my daddy's boyfriend?” Luke asks once Stiles is putting the pan in the oven, Derek’s head snapping up from his phone where he'd been taking a snapchat to send to Isaac. Stiles doesn't look put out by the question, just gives the boy a small smile and looks over to Derek for an answer.

“No, love. Just…we’re working on it,” Derek answers, offering a small smile. The last bit is mostly for Stiles, and he seems content with that.

“I like ‘Tiles, you should be boyfriends,” Luke states, looking from his dad to Stiles.

“I like him, too. Maybe we'll be boyfriends soon,” Derek says. Luke seems content with that answer, going back to cutting out tree shaped cookies. Luke gets bored shaping dough halfway through, claiming as much before trying to scamper from the room. Derek scolds him for being rude but lets him go play, rolling his eyes as he skips away. Derek steps up to help Stiles finish, rolling the rest of the dough into small sized balls.

“You’re awfully good at rolling balls,” Stiles comments, smirking as Derek elbows him sharply.

“Don't get cheeky with me Stiles,” Derek says with a playful smirk.

“I’m kidding. I mean, you are good at it, but like - shut up and take the last batch out of the oven, will you?” Stiles says, flushing as Derek cackles. Derek does as he's told and places the pan into the oven, turning back around to drape himself over Stiles' back.

“Thank you for dinner. Luke likes you a lot,” He mutters instead of continuing to take the piss.

“I like him too, and I'm happy to cook for you two anytime,” Stiles replies, turning his head to place a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“What do you wanna do now?” Derek asks, smiling a little. Stiles shrugs, dropping the cookie cutters into the sink to be washed.

“I don't know, wanna watch a movie?” Stiles asks. Derek’s still clinging to him. He smells like a mixture of sugar and chocolate.

“Sure. Probably gonna have to be superheroes though, God forbid Luke watch anything else.” Stiles laughs at that and agrees.

“I'm gonna go put him in some pjs, do you want anything to sleep in?” Derek hums.

“I’ll be okay for now. Probably just strip down to my pants once we go to bed,” Stiles answers, shrugging.

“Alright, do you think you could put in the movie, they're all by the TV.” Derek mutters into the boy’s neck before pulling away. Stiles nods and follows Derek out of the kitchen, Stiles heading for the TV while Derek moves down the hallway to Luke’s room. He finds the boy jumping on his bed with his Captain America and Iron Man action figures, muttering movie lines in their voices.

“Hey bud, why don’t you pick out some ‘jamas so we can watch a film with Stiles,” Derek says.

“What are we watching?” Luke asks as he hops off the bed, setting his toys down on the floor and heading over to his closet to grab his Hulk onesie.

“Dunno, Stiles’ picking it out. Put those in your bin, please,” Derek answers, gesturing to the abandoned toys. Luke does what he's told, picking up his toys and placing them in the bin, turning back around to change into his onesie. Derek helps him do the button since he hasn’t quite got that figured out yet, then pats his butt and leads him back out. Stiles cooes as soon as he catches sight of the adorable boy, telling him how cute he looks.

Derek drops down onto the sofa and drags Luke into his lap, Stiles finishing up with the TV and moving to sit next to Derek.

“What are we watching ‘Tiles?” Luke asks, moving around till his head is rested on Stiles’ shoulder while still in Derek’s lap.

“Winter Soldier, obviously,” Stiles scoffs, dropping an arm on the couch behind Derek not so subtly.

“Are the cookies done?” Luke asks as the beginning credits start to roll.

“There’s some cooling in the kitchen. Careful, they’re hot,” Stiles answers. Luke scrambles up off them, Derek calling out after him to bring a plate of them.

“Using your kid to serve you, classy,” Stiles snorts, sticking his tongue out when Derek hits him lightly.

“Fuck off,” Derek chuckles, leaning his head over to rest on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles shakes his head in faux disappointment, but his arm drops to curl around Derek’s waist.

“Don’t play cute, Hal -” Stiles starts, the two of them jumping when they hear a clatter from the kitchen. They both jump up and rush to the kitchen, stopping when they see Luke standing in front of a pile of glass and cookies on the tile.

“It wasn't me.”

“Christ, Luke,” Derek groans, doing his best to keep his voice at a reasonable octave. Luke looks down at his feet, his eyes round and bottom lip poking out.

“I'm sorry daddy.” The boy sniffles. Derek curses at himself under his breath and kneels down to look his son in the eye.

“Hey, love, it’s alright. I’m not angry with you, just try to be more careful,” Derek tells him softly. Luke nods his head, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck in a tight hug. Derek hauls him up from the floor to make sure he makes it out of the kitchen without stepping on glass, and when he turns Stiles’ already working on the cleanup.

“I’ll be right back. You don’t have to do that, you know,” Derek tells him. Stiles waves him off, grabbing the plates that didn't break and putting them in the sink before starting to pick up the bigger pieces of glass. Derek smiles and carries Luke out, careful not to step on anything himself. He swipes a cookie for Luke on his way out, setting the boy on the couch with his snack and a blanket before heading back into the kitchen. He grabs the broom from the closet in passing, Stiles finishing up with the large pieces as Derek starts to sweep up the shards. While Derek sweeps Stiles grabs a plastic plate and fills it up with cookies, offering one to Derek when he's finished.

“Why are you good at everything,” Derek groans after taking a bite. Stiles smiles and ducks his head down, shrugging his shoulders. Derek finishes his cookie quickly, opening the fridge to take a drink of milk straight from the jug. He gives Stiles a grin when he catches him watching him from the doorway, putting the milk back before walking over to the younger boy.

“Thanks for, well, everything tonight,” He sighs, curling into Stiles. Stiles wraps his arms around the man, dropping a kiss to the side of his head.

“Thank you for letting me.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Eventually, they join Luke on the sofa, only he’s curled up and dead asleep. Derek coos and carries him off to his room, making sure he’s tucked in and that his night light is on. Stiles and he stay up for a bit to watch the movie, Stiles tucked under Derek's arm. Admittedly they’re not doing much watching, too wrapped up in each other to pay close attention. They just chat and giggle together, the whole thing very comfortable and domestic. Stiles keeps kissing him but neither of them expects it to lead anywhere, which is nice. He likes that neither of them feels like it needs to.

It’s so nice having someone to hold again, and Stiles has been doing a knock-out job of holding Derek right back. Even when they get ready for bed they move like they've been doing it for ages. Stiles’ got this weird skin routine he does but somehow he convinced Derek to try it, so now, Derek’s staying as still as possible while Stiles pats cold cream all over his face.

“What even is this shit?” Derek asks, scrunching his face up slightly.

“It’s detoxing Der, it’s taking all the bad shit out of your skin to keep it from getting shiny and drying out, plus it smells like green tea and citrus, Lyds got me into it,” Stiles explains, beaming like Derek trying his weird routines with him means everything. Stiles rubs the cream over Derek’s beard, giggling to himself as he does.

“Don’t ever shave this please,” He chuckles, leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against the scruff playfully, which results in the cream smearing across his chin. Derek scoffs and pushes him playfully, fondly rolling his eyes.

“You only like me for my beard,” Derek says, Stiles shrugging and sticking his tongue out.

“It's hot,” Stiles mutters, finishing up the mask.

“Maybe you’re just internalizing your jealousy since you can’t grow one yourself,” Derek theorizes, earning himself a gentle smack on the chest.

“Low blow.” Stiles mumbles, hiding his smirk.

“Oh, I’ll show you ‘low blow’,” Derek chuckles, picking at the cream covering his skin. Stiles laughs, softly so to not wake Luke.

“You need to wash the stuff off now, Der,” Stiles says instead of responding. Derek does so, making sure to splash Stiles lightly with water as he does.

“You’ll thank me tomorrow when your skin feels like satin,” Stiles insists, and though Derek admits Stiles’ skin is rather lovely, he refuses to believe in his ridiculous hipster methods.

“Can we go to bed now? Someone has to get up at ass o'clock in the morning.” Derek reminds.

“Yeah, and it’s not you, so I don’t see why you’re complaining,” Stiles points out, but he follows Derek out of the washroom nonetheless.

“Well, I was hoping we could have a nice little breakfast before you have to go off to school.” Derek hums as they enter Derek’s bedroom, slipping under the covers.

“Were you? You’d seriously get up at five-thirty just to have breakfast?” Stiles asks, grinning fondly.

“Maybe not if you're going to be an ass about it.” Derek snorts jokingly.

“I’m not,” Stiles says seriously, frowning. “I’m just - I really like you, is all.”

Derek bites his lip hard, this is relationship talk, a talk Derek was trying to avoid.

“How do you just say shit like that?” He questions quietly, Stiles’ fingers stroking his bicep. Stiles shrugs his shoulders, watching Derek’s movements.

“I'm not really one to bottle up my feelings, I feel it's better to just say what's on my mind.”

“I like you, too, though,” Derek admits. He’s always had a bit more trouble expressing himself, but he can try. “I’m willing to try this. Fuck, I already am, I just - I need a little time.”

“I'm more than happy to give you time to figure it out Der.” Stiles promises, pressing a sweet kiss to Derek’s lips.

“You have no idea how much that means. Sorry for taking so long,” Derek apologizes, playing with Stiles’ hair absently.

“No problem love, goodnight,” Stiles replies, kissing Derek again.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Stiles comes over an awful lot after that. He stays more and more, and Derek lets him now that he’s comfortable with Luke getting to know him. But it gets to the point where Stiles is spending all his free time at Derek’s and staying over just as much. Even when Stiles works he ends up coming over after he gets off. Derek’s certainly not complaining. He’d never complain about spending time with him, and getting laid almost nightly at that, but doesn’t he have, like, a family? They haven't really talked at all about Stiles' family, he knows almost all of Stiles' friends now just by the stories Stiles tells but knows almost fuck all about who Stiles lived with. He knows he’s got a dad, a sort of step-mom, and a sort of step brother but that’s virtually all. Granted, they don’t talk about Derek’s family all that much either, but Stiles lives with his.

He brings it up one night when they are getting ready for dinner, Luke watching TV in the living room with Isaac.

“You’re here a lot,” Is his opening line, which is maybe not what he was going for since Stiles looks up at him with wide eyes.

“I'm sorry...do you not want me here? I didn't mean to-”

“God fuck that's not-I meant like, your dad?” Derek curses, trying his best to explain and failing.

“My dad? What about him?” Stiles asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Is he just-okay? With this? Doesn't he like wonder where you are all the time?” Derek asks.

“He knows where I am. I mean, sort of. He knows your name and he knows I’m dating you, and I tell him when I’m going to see you. I’m not keeping a secret or anything,” Stiles explains, looking like he stills doesn’t quite understand.

“Doesn't he worry? Like with you always being gone even on school nights?” Derek shrugs, not understanding how Stiles' dad is so okay with Stiles being here all the time.

“It’s - he knows I’m eighteen. He knows he’s got to let go at some point. I’m sure he worries, but I’ve never done anything to break his trust. I think that’s why, mostly. It’s not like I’m running wild. He knows I’m safe,” Stiles answers. Derek nods his head, as satisfied with the answer as he can be.

Stiles’s biting the skin of his thumb when he adds, “He’s, um. He wants to meet you, actually.”

“Really?” Derek replies, a little shocked. He just assumed Stiles' parents wouldn't want anything to do with him with the age difference.

“Yeah, he’s really interested. I kind of talk about you a lot, I hope you don’t mind,” Stiles admits, flushing.

“It's fine, Stiles,” Derek chuckles. Stiles looks relieved, playing with Derek’s fingers in silence.

“Do you want to set up a day to have dinner?” Derek asks, watching Stiles. Stiles peeks up at him, lips slightly parted.

“Are you serious?” He asks giddily, and slightly breathless.

“Course darling, don't want him not to know who I am if you're going to be spending all your time here,” Derek responds, kissing Stiles' cheek.

“You’re amazing,” Stiles gushes, grin so wide Derek thinks his cheeks might break.

“We already knew this.” Derek teases, smiling when Stiles pulls him in for a hug.

“Shut up or I’ll take it back,” Stiles murmurs into his hair. The moment is ruined when Isaac starts making fake retching noises from the living room, Luke giggling and mimicking him.

“Oi you too! Knock it off or I'll send you both to bed.” Derek calls out. That shuts Luke up at least.

“Seriously though, Der. I never thought you’d agree to that,” Stiles tells him.

“I told you I wanted to try this out Stiles, and if that means meeting your dad then I will.” Derek shrugs.

“I know, I’m just - I’m so excited. He’s going to adore you,” Stiles responds, smiling.

“If he's anything like you I know he'll be great, now let's eat.” Derek nods, giving the boy a sweet kiss.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Derek’s due at Stiles’ in half hour and he’s just barely managed to pick out something to wear. He’s stressing a lot more than he originally thought he would, but in his defense he’s only ever done one formal meet the parents in his life. That hadn't been the best either since it was after Jennifer had announced the pregnancy. Stiles promised his dad is awesome, and that his step-mom is super down to earth, and Derek doesn’t doubt it if Stiles is anything to go by. Isaac is watching Luke for him, the boy complaining that he didn't get to go with.

Derek spends a good ten minutes on his hair, styling it up into something too messy to be formal but too clean to be sloppy. A healthy medium, he thinks. His outfit isn't anything special, a nice blue button down and his best pair of jeans that make his ass look good. Not that Stiles’ parents need to take notice of his ass, but he’ll have a great deal of fun watching Stiles struggle not to get a boner at the dining room table. It calms him down at least, he fixes his hair one last time before heading over to Stiles' house.

It’s the first time he’s been there, give or take the few times he’s dropped Stiles off. It’s a quaint townhouse on a quieter block of town, a lot different from Derek’s tiny sixth floor flat. Stiles answers the door before Derek can even drop his hand after knocking.

“Hi, babe. You look great,” Stiles greets, proudly sporting an apron and outrageously flushed cheeks.

“Thank you babe, I love the apron.” Derek grins, stepping up to give Stiles a kiss. Stiles kisses him back softly, then pulls back to usher him into the foyer.

“Are you nervous?” He asks, helping Derek out of his jacket.

“Should I be?” Derek replies, quirking his eyebrows.

“No. Don’t be,” Stiles answers. He manages to steal another peck before a woman’s voice echoes through the corridor.

“Don't keep him all to yourself Stiles, bring him in here.”

Stiles’ fingers slide down to curl around Derek’s wrist, tugging gently to lead him out of the foyer. When they make their way into the dining room the table is set and Stiles’ dad and stepmom are waiting.

“Dad, Melissa, this is Derek.” Stiles introduces. Stiles lets go of him so he can step forward and give them each a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you both,” Derek says warmly, smiling.

“You to son, Stiles has told us a lot about you.” Noah smiles.

“Has he now?” Derek quirks an eyebrow and turns to Stiles just to watch him flush.

“Can't shut up about you.” Melissa chuckles, Noah wrapping an arm around her waist.

“He’s quite fond of you. Don’t make that face at me, Stiles, if you haven’t told him that yourself already I haven’t raised you right,” Noah scolds jokingly.

“You're so embarrassing, honestly,” Stiles mutters under his breath.

“I'm quite fond of him too,” Derek hums as he smiles over at Stiles.

“Aren’t you two just the sweetest,” Melissa gushes.

“Well let's not let Stiles’ hard work go to waste, let's eat,” Noah says, ushering all of them to the table. Stiles sits next to Derek, fidgeting in his seat while Noah and Melissa both sit down. He appears more nervous than Derek is, but Derek knows it’s not so much his parents he’s worried about than Derek himself. Like he’s nervous for Derek, which is equal parts stupid and completely Stiles-like.

“So Derek, why don't you tell us a little about yourself.” Noah prompts, his smile warm.

“Well, I’m Derek Hale, I’m twenty-three, grew up in San Francisco but I moved to Beacon Hills a few years back to work for my uncle’s company,” Derek explains. He’s not sure if Stiles’ ever mentioned Luke to his parents, but he’s sure it’s too big of a bomb to drop at the dinner table if they don’t know, so he leaves it out for now.

“What do you do there?” Melissa asks, picking up her fork to start eating.

“Originally I was just answering phones and stuff, writing up reports sometimes. It was just supposed to help me get on my feet after I graduated. But, uh, it’s a little different now. I’m in a managing position currently, looking at another promotion if I play my cards right. Treats me well,” Derek answers.

“That's lovely dear, what about your son, Luke is it? Stiles' showed us a few pictures of him, very adorable.” Melissa replies. Derek has to bite back a smile, sipping at his drink before responding.

“Luke, yeah. He’s almost five now. I’m actually beginning to think he likes Stiles more than me,” He says.

“It's true, I'm going to take him and raise him as my own.” Stiles nods seriously, the crinkles around his eyes giving him away as he tried to hide his smile.

“Please do not steal my son, Stiles. I do like him a good bit,” Derek shoots back, lips quirking up at the corners.

“We’ll see.” Stiles shrugs, throwing Derek a wink. It’s comfortably quiet for a moment while everyone eats a bit, Stiles making faces at Derek from his seat.

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?” Noah asks curiously over the rim of his glass. Derek looks over to Stiles, trying to do the math in his head about when they officially started.

“I think our first date was about two and a half months ago, yeah?” He guesses.

“And how did you meet? Stiles never told us.” Noah asks.

“Stiles here is quite cheeky. He checked me out at the supermarket, in more ways than one apparently, then he insisted I take my receipt because, as it was, he wrote his number on the back of it,” Derek tells, decidedly leaving out the part about the lube.

“Always was the charmer.” Melissa laughs, the conversation moving to the baseball game the other day that Noah and Derek talk audibly about. Noah is very disappointed when he finds out Derek supports the Giants, but that only opens up to more friendly banter. Stiles can't help feeling extremely giddy that his parents and Derek are getting along so well.

They finish up dinner and Melissa insists Stiles show Derek around the house while she and Noah set up the Mets game on the TV. Stiles gives him a nice tour of the downstairs, showing him the living room and the bathroom before leading him upstairs to the bedrooms.

“This is mine,” Stiles says, pushing open the first door in the corridor. It's exactly like Derek expected it to be, the walls are a nice warm blue, his bed is hastily made and there are papers and clothes on the floor. There are posters of bands no one knows and artwork hanging up that Stiles probably bought at a thrift store. Above his bed there’s a cork board with photos tacked all over it, mostly of Stiles and a dark-haired boy Derek assumes is his sort of stepbrother, little Lucy, his friends, and family photos, but there’s one little blurry Polaroid of Derek and Stiles in the corner. It's of them at the skating rink that they had taken Luke and Lucy to not too long ago. Derek looks like a proper idiot, mouth hanging open mid-laugh, but that’s probably the type of thing Stiles finds endearing.

“You're a disgusting hipster, I don't know why I'm dating you.” Derek hums as he further inspects the boy’s room.

“I’m not a hipster,” Stiles protests, flopping down on his bed. “You’re just conservative.”

“I resent that Stiles.” Derek huffs, tapping Stiles on the nose as he comes closer to the bed.

“Not my fault you don’t appreciate alternative taste,” Stiles snips as he drags himself into a sitting position.

“Because it's trash.” Derek snorts, sitting down next to the boy.

“Hey,” Stiles pouts, shoving Derek lightly. He looks genuinely upset, so Derek rolls his eyes and tackles him in a hug. Stiles tries to stay mad but can't once Derek starts to attack his face and neck with sloppy kisses, whispering about how ‘oh so sorry’ he is.

“You’re a massive ass and I hate you,” He grumbles, but the statement is sort of negated by his smile and, well, by his hands sliding down to grope Derek’s ass indecently.

“Don’t even think about it Stiles, your parents are downstairs,” Derek warns, making the boy pout.

“See what I mean? Conservative,” Stiles scoffs, huffing childishly and dropping his hands back at his sides.

“It's not conservative, it's being respectful of your parents and not taking advantage of them being so trusting.” Derek corrects, sound like a proper adult.

“Mhhh, I love when you go all daddy on me.” Stiles teases the man.

“Jesus, I forget you’re still a horny teenager. How am I supposed to keep up with you?” Derek scoffs, shoving at Stiles before he gets turned on himself.

“Not my fault you're an old man,” Stiles mutters as Derek gets off the bed, rolling over onto his stomach. Derek chooses to ignore that jab, playing with a trinket on Stiles’ nightstand.

“I suppose we should wrap up this tour before your parents actually do think we’re getting it on up here.”

“Don't know why they would even consider it, you're far too old to be fucking anyone.” Stiles pushes, smirking over at Derek.

“Oi, you wanted this. I never sought you out. Would’ve been perfectly happy leaving the supermarket and never seeing you again,” Derek lies, thumbing at a tiny notebook filled with phone numbers and addresses. And Derek’s the old man, honestly.

“Only wanted you for Luke anyway. Got to start up my army of children soon, gonna need a general.” Stiles replies, twiddling with his bottom lip.

“Then why didn’t you give Luke your number, brat,” Derek retorts, sticking his tongue out.

“Well for starters, he’s four.” Stiles reminds, lifting his eyebrows at Derek.

“Right, thank you, I hadn’t known that. Go on,” Derek prompts, meandering about Stiles’ room and looking at all his little trinkets and whatnot. He considers opening Stiles’ bedside drawer, just curious, but he manages to refrain from doing so.

“I'm pretty sure it would also be against the law, so I came up with a plan to seduce you and have you hand over custody in a few years when you're old and grey.” Stiles continues.

“Pretty clever for a young child such as you,” Derek humors, heaving a sigh and perching on the edge of Stiles’ bed. “All this is a mind trick, then? The dinners, the parents, the sex. Just so you can have my kid?”

“Yep,” Stiles nods, popping the p.

“Take him and run, then, you’re both insufferable,” Derek sighs.

“I will, we’ll start a beautiful life in the country and when he's older I'll tell him all about how his father was just too old to take care of him anymore.” Stiles nods seriously.

“You can shut up now before I start believing you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for like, the whole ten minutes you’ve gone on about this, and if you’re telling the truth that makes it incredibly awkward,” Derek admits.

“Ooo, no I like kisses,” Stiles smiles, his smile blinding as he reaches his arms out to pull Derek closer.

“Can’t just let you use me like that, come on, Stiles-” Derek doesn’t get to finish his sentence, but the second Stiles kisses him he forgets what he was going to say anyway. Stiles doesn't waste any time with formalities, pushing himself up and crawling into Derek’s lap without detaching their lips. Never one for decency, this one. Derek lets him do whatever, for the most part, except get too handsy or use tongue or basically anything that might incriminate both of them if Noah comes looking. Stiles becomes restless soon, trying to slip his hands down the back of Derek’s jeans. He makes a frustrated noise when Derek doesn’t let him, as if that’s going to get him what he wants.

“Der, c’mon, they’re not gonna come up here,” He whines.

“Stiles I'm not afraid to put you in timeout if you can't behave.” Derek threatens semi-jokingly. It has the opposite effect, naturally. Stiles bites his lip and bears his hips down. Derek narrows his eyes at the boy, completely unimpressed and only a little turned on.

“Get off of me,” Derek demands.

Stiles pouts again. “Do you really want me to?”

“Of course not. But we’re going back downstairs now and it’s sort of a requirement.”

“Fine,” Stiles sighs, crawling off of Derek with an obnoxious pout.

“Oh please, you know I told Isaac it would be easiest to plan on keeping Luke overnight,” Derek reminds him, raising an eyebrow as he smooths down his clothes. Stiles perks up a bit at that, but demands at least a dozen kisses before they reach the stairs. Derek grants them easily, and Stiles keeps them chaste and innocent before they make their way back downstairs. Melissa and Noah are in the living room having a glass of wine on the couch. Melissa smiles graciously as they join them on the sofa, Stiles’ arm immediately curling around Derek’s waist. They sit and watch the game together, bantering lightly with each other. Stiles’ fingers never leave Derek’s waist, stroking softly but firmly and making Derek’s belly warm and fluttery. And it’s not like he didn’t see it coming, but at halftime when Noah asks Derek to accompany him to the kitchen to make popcorn, it’s still surprising. He agrees easily, detaching himself from Stiles to follow Noah into the kitchen. He’s a tad nervous, obviously, and it must show because Noah pats his arm and speaks up.

“I’m not asking your intentions or anything. Just want some one on one time with my son’s latest fixation,” He promises. Derek nods his head, still feeling a little nervous but trying his best to push it away.

“He’s really so infatuated with you. I thought I could tell by the way he spoke about you, but seeing him look at you…” Noah trails off, but Derek understands what he means.

“The feeling is definitely mutual,” Derek laughs lightly, smiling to himself.

“It’s just funny, how the pupil becomes the teacher,” Noah says softly, digging around for a bowl.

“What do you mean?” Derek asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, after last time, I thought I’d have to keep holding his hand through all his future relationships. Now he’s showing me up,” Noah laughs. Derek furrows his eyebrows, taking the bowl Noah passes over to him.

“What do you mean?” Derek repeats.

“He hasn’t told you about Deucalion?” Noah asks, looking equally as confused.

“Um, no he hasn't.” Derek says slowly. Noah winces, turning from the cabinet to look at him fully.

“Touchy subject, I suppose. He didn’t tell me until it was over, to be fair. It was just...really messy, and I had to teach him a lot. I’m not worried about you, though. Not to scare you off, but I don’t think Stiles is, either.”

“How long ago was this?” Derek questions.

“About two years back,” Noah answers.

“Has he dated anyone since then?” Derek asks, watching as Noah pours some oil into a pan.

“Stiles always has somebody, son. Too much of a charmer not to. But he doesn’t bring just anybody home, properly and all. He’s serious about you,” Noah says warmly.

“I'd hope so, Luke likes him quite a lot. So do I.” Derek admits, handing Noah the popcorn seeds. His own comments remind him of a question he’s been meaning to ask, despite Stiles’ previous reassurance. “Speaking of. It doesn’t bother you? The age difference?”

“Son, Stiles has always been a bit different than other kids his age, he's never really been interested in what his age group should be. He's special, and it's the best and worst thing about him. And besides, it's better than the Deucalion situation. As long as you treat him right and keep him out of trouble I won't need to worry.”

“Thank you for trusting me like that. I promise I won’t hurt him, never. He’s-he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, corny as that sounds,” Derek confesses, offsetting it with a nervous little chuckle.

“I'm glad, he needs someone like you.” Noah nods with a smile. Though it initially scared the hell out of him, Derek’s glad for the talk. He trusted Stiles when he promised everything was fine, but knowing Noah’s personal views uplifts him by about one-hundred and three percent. They finish up the popcorn and place it into two different bowls before heading out into the living room.

Stiles’s fidgeting again, playing with the ring on his finger and looking far more into the game than Derek knows he is. He pretends not to notice they’ve come back until Derek sits down next to him, or maybe he really didn’t. He pulls Derek closer to him with an arm around his middle, placing a kiss on Derek’s cheek.

“Okay?” Stiles murmurs, in a way Derek knows is a more condensed version of how did it go. Derek kisses him lightly, nodding his head and smiling to tell him everything went good. Stiles visibly lights up and Derek’s never been happier to please him when he knows how much this means to him.

“What we miss?” Noah asks, settling down next to Melissa. She begins to explain bitterly why the Mets are down two runs, Derek nibbling on popcorn and too wrapped up in his and Stiles’ points of contact to pay any attention. Stiles can't seem to stop touching Derek, almost pulling the man into his lap more than once as they watch the game. It gets a little much when Stiles shifts his hand to Derek’s thigh, too high to be decent, and squeezes, Derek’s patience finally running its course.

“Do I need to put you in a corner Stiles?” Derek hisses in the boy’s ear, making sure to keep his voice down.

“Can put me wherever you feel fit,” Stiles whispers back, smirking uncontrollably like Derek might have any idea what that’s supposed to mean.

“Should put you over my damn knee for being such a fucking brat.” Derek huffs, gripping Stiles' hand as it slides dangerously close to his crotch. Stiles blinks slowly, how can someone even blink slowly, his eyelids hooded like they only get when Derek makes him wait for it.

“I think,” He murmurs, more of a breath than a whisper. “We should go.”

Derek mutters something about Stiles being a pre-pubescent teen as Stiles announces to his parents that they have to be going to pick up Luke. Stiles being insufferably hot aside, Derek is sure to hug both of his parents sincerely, thanking them for dinner ‘and everything’, which is especially meant for Noah. Stiles hugs them too, promising to stop in soon before dragging Derek out of the house and to the man's car.

“So parental approval does it for you, eh?” Derek asks once they’re in their respective seats.

“You do it for me. Can you drive already?” Stiles replies, bouncing his knee as he waits for Derek to pull out of the driveway. Derek rolls his eyes, hoping it’s dark enough that Stiles can’t see the faint flush present on his cheeks because his own harmless jab backfired on him.

“Would you really do it?” Stiles blurts after a moment of silence.

“Huh?” Derek asks, confused at the subject broach. He risks a glance at Stiles, although his driving is already clumsy at best.

“Put me over your knee, would you really do that?” Stiles clarifies, biting his lip. Derek doesn’t know how to respond to that, because he definitely wasn’t joking when he said it; he said it with the full knowledge that it would turn Stiles on, but he wasn’t exactly serious either. Stiles seems to grow even more restless when Derek doesn't answer, twisting in his seat to fully look at Derek.

“I - I mean, do you want me to do that?” Derek questions, doing something that’s probably illegal to get around another car.

“I won't be against it.” Stiles answers slowly, his hand covering his crotch like just the idea is turning him on.

“Not enough,” Derek mumbles, fingers wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles are white. “I need you to say it.”

“Fuck Derek, I-will you please spank me.” Stiles groans, his eyes closing as he takes a shaky breath.

“God, Stiles, you’d fucking love that, wouldn’t you? Don’t know if it counts as a punishment if you’re coming all over my thigh when I do it,” Derek says gruffly, pulling into his apartment complex fucking finally.

“Derek,” Stiles moans breathlessly, palming himself roughly.

“You look so obscene right now, Jesus, you don’t even know,” Derek tells him, voice edging on pathetically breathless himself. He’s not sure how much better he’s faring if he’s honest. “Come on, upstairs.”

Stiles jumps at his words, getting out of the car and practically running to Derek’s side. Derek finds his hand as he fumbles to lock his car and find the key to his place, Stiles stumbling over his own feet and they start towards the door to the building.

“Derek, are-are you going to-?” Stiles cuts himself off, getting over excited just at the possibility of Derek spanking him.

“I don’t know yet,” Derek responds honestly. He gets his door unlocked and pulls Stiles inside, shutting the door behind them and pointing Stiles to the bedroom.

“Go get undressed. I need to have a think,” Derek instructs, though he doesn’t, really, just wants to make Stiles antsy for him. Stiles nods his head fast, quickly making his way to the bedroom, already pulling his shirt off.

Derek twiddles his thumbs for a whole three minutes before making his way to the bedroom, breath hitching when his eyes land on Stiles naked and already toying with his cock.

“Stop touching yourself,” Derek orders gently, smiling when Stiles let's go of himself instantly. He looks like he doesn’t know what to do with his hands after that, resting them awkwardly at his sides.

“What did you-are you going to-?” Stiles asks timidly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Turn over,” Derek commands instead of answering, watching Stiles’ throat bob as he does what he’s told.

“Can you tell me why you weren't listening tonight Stiles? Why I had to tell you multiple times that we weren't going to do anything with your parents around.” Derek starts off, stalking closer to the bed.

“Wanted you,” Stiles answers simply, muffled slightly by the pillow.

“Do you feel deprived of me? Do you think you have to go against what I say to get what you want?” Derek hums, sitting down next to Stiles and setting a hand between his shoulder blades. His skin is burning, head burrowed between his elbows as he whimpers out an answer that Derek can’t make out.

“What was that baby?” Derek questions, his fingers dancing over the boy’s back.

“I’m sorry, Der,” Stiles repeats, lifting his head so it’s clear.

“It's alright sweetheart, but I'm going to give you fifteen and if you're good I might even give you more if you like it.” Derek responds. Stiles groans out something that sounds like a please, hips twitching forward involuntarily.

“Need you to stay still for me darling.” Derek tuts, standing back up to get himself ready. Stiles’s thighs tremble with the effort, but he gets it, pushing his ass up in the air so he won’t be tempted to grind down.

“Such a good boy.” Derek praises, gently running a hand over Stiles' ass. He takes a minute to play with Stiles’s ass, spreading his cheeks and brushing his hole and kneading at the soft flesh, but mostly just psyching himself up. It’s not like he’s never been rough before, with Stiles or with anyone, but it was like, a slap here and there in the middle of a fuck.

“Do you want to count them or do you just want me to give it to you?” Derek asks the boy, his voice just a mutter.

“Second one,” Stiles slurs, exhaling shakily.

“Alright baby, I'm starting.” Derek replies, taking only another second to ready himself before bringing his hand down firmly on Stiles left cheek. It’s not very hard, not at all, but Stiles’ trembling fingers still scrabbling for purchase in the sheets and he moans, shaky and loud. Derek gives him three more right in a row, harder this time but still not enough to leave the skin red.

“You look so good like this,” Derek murmurs, Stiles’ back arching into it when he lands another smack against the opposite cheek. He lays out two more, these ones hard enough to make the boy yelp. Derek almost feels bad, the way he’s shaking with the effort of holding himself up, fists clenching and unclenching in the sheets. But he can also tell how much Stiles absolutely loves it, trying to press his hips back when Derek takes a small breaking to knead Stiles's ass cheeks.

“Don’t stop, please,” Stiles mumbles, voice slow and syrupy like it gets when he’s drunk, Jesus.

“Okay baby, I've got you.” Derek hums, landing five more hard ones down, alternating between both cheeks. Those ones get Stiles really grappling, gasping and moaning and shivering through it so much that for a second Derek thinks he’s just come, but upon peeking underneath his body he sees that Stiles is hard as ever, leaking at the tip. He whispers praises to the boy as he delivers three more, each one harder than the last.

“One more baby, you've done so well.”

“Can-can I-” Stiles stutters, pushing his hips forward just enough to get the message across.

“You can come, but you have to do it on this last hit or not at all.” Derek decides, taking a deep breath because Stiles can fucking come just from this. Stiles nods fast, so sure of himself that it makes Derek’s skin feel even hotter.

“Ready?” Derek asks, raising his hand and waiting for Stiles to nod before bringing his hand down as hard as he can. Derek doesn’t know if it’s intentional or not, but on impact Stiles’ hips twitch and his cock barely even snags on the sheets before he’s gasping and spilling his load, his whole body lurching as he comes. Christ. It takes a good few minutes to get Stiles calmed down, the boy barely able to answer Derek as he whines into the sheets. Derek strokes his lower back, waiting for Stiles’s body to go lax before trying to speak to him.

“Stiles,” Derek says softly, moving his hand up to pet the boy’s hair.

“Nngh,” Is Stiles’ eloquent response, twisting his head out of the pillow to look at Derek. He looks, well, he looks half asleep and like a right mess, if Derek’s honest, but still so fucking gorgeous it makes his breath hitch.

“Are you okay baby?” Derek asks, his hand not stopping its movements.

“Yeah. Brilliant. C’mere,” Stiles murmurs, stilted and sleepy. Derek almost feels bad that he’s still so fucking hard.

“You don't have to darling.” Derek tries to say but Stiles isn't having it. He shakes his head and rolls over onto his back, wincing at the sting.

“C’mere,” he repeats. “Wanna suck you.”

Derek has to hold back a groan at the boy’s words, his cock incredibly hard and still in his fucking trousers. He leans down to kiss Stiles as he gets them undone, his lips warm and soft and pliant. Stiles hums happily into the kiss, getting Derek’s trousers pulled down enough to get his cock out. Derek pulls back after another moment, shuffling up to straddle Stiles’ chest. He stuffs another pillow under Stiles’ neck for good measure, wanting to make sure he doesn’t get an ache in his neck. He gives his cock a few quick tugs just to relieve himself of the ache, Stiles staring up at him with glossy eyes and his mouth hanging open.

“Fuck,” Derek whispers as he begins to feed his cock into Stiles’ mouth, moaning at the sensation. Stiles' eyes close slowly, his whole face relaxed as Derek pushes his cock further into his mouth, the older man cursing above him. He doesn’t try to push past the back of Stiles’s throat, knows that he’s probably not focusing enough to take him deep without choking. He gives himself a second so he doesn't come right then, breathing deeply through his nose. Stiles thumbs at his hipbone softly, and if gently fucking one’s mouth is a thing, that’s what Derek does. He doesn't last long, can't with Stiles looking like he's in fucking heaven getting his face fucked. He squeezes Stiles’ shoulder as he starts to come, opposite hand tightening where he’s clutching the headboard to support himself. Stiles swallows it all happily, hollowing his cheeks as Derek’s comes down his throat.

“Christ, you’re perfect,” Derek pants, pulling his cock out slowly once he’s finished. Stiles licks his lips, opening his eyes and smiling lopsided up at Derek. Derek rolls his eyes fondly, shuffling off of Stiles to strip off his shirt and kick away his trousers. He goes to the kitchen quickly to get Stiles a glass of water and something small to snack on, heading back to the bedroom to see the boy curled up with a pillow to his chest.

“Baby,” He whispers, shoving off the dirty comforter as he climbs back into bed. They’ll just have to do with the flat sheet tonight, though Derek’s a human space heater and Stiles gets cold way too easily, so it’s probably for the best.

“Can you drink this for me?” Derek says as he held the glass close to Stiles' lips. Stiles lifts his head a little and obliges, drinking down about three-quarters of it before detaching from the glass and lying back down.

“Are you hungry, baby?” Derek asks, pushing Stiles' hair out of his face.

“Der, just get down here and hold me,” Stiles whines, pawing weakly at Derek’s knee.

“Alright, alright.” Derek chuckles, laying down next to the boy and cuddling him into his chest. Stiles is maybe a little cold, as he predicted he’d be, but then Derek curls around him so effortlessly practiced, and mutters something about how happy Stiles makes him. Stiles isn’t very cold after that.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Isaac drops Luke off in the morning before he heads to work, the boy practically climbing Stiles as the boy makes breakfast. Derek has the day off and so does Stiles, which would be fucking brilliant, only he can’t stop thinking about his and Noah’s conversation. He wants to ask Stiles about the whole ‘Deucalion thing’ but he's not sure how to bring the subject up.

Over breakfast with Luke is obviously not the time, so Derek waits until later in the morning, when Luke’s napping in his room. Stiles and he are watching a movie in the living room, neither of them really paying attention. Stiles tapping at his phone with one hand and absently massaging Derek’s thigh with the other, and Derek is in his own world entirely. He's trying to think of the best way to bring it up, going over what he wants to say in his head a few times. Of course he’s going to end up mucking it all up anyway, but he can at least try to gather his thoughts.

“Hey Stiles,” Derek coughs to get the boy’s attention.

“Mm?” Stiles hums, shutting his phone and setting it gingerly in his lap. Derek bites his lip, trying to gently ease into the topic.

“I spoke to your dad last night, you know that, and I’m just-he was really enthusiastic, about us, but he kept referring to, like, ‘last time’ and ‘before’, and I was just...thinking about that,” Derek says carefully, unsure if he should say the name or not.

“Oh,” Is all Stiles responds with, running a hand through his hair.

“So, I was just, um. Wondering,” Derek continues when Stiles doesn’t elaborate.

“Well, I dated a guy when I was younger. It didn't work out.” Stiles shrugs, his voice slightly hard and not at all like his regular voice. He sounds slightly angry like he’s pissed just because Derek asked. Derek can’t decide if he should press or not. He shifts in his seat, sitting up a little straighter. Noah made it seem like Stiles had a lot of relationships, and obviously, none of them worked out. Derek doesn’t understand why this one was substantial.

“Alright, sorry I brought it up.” Derek mutters, turning his attention to the movie. Stiles stopped rubbing his thigh by now, hand nothing but dead weight until he takes it back completely and returns to his phone. It's awkward after that, neither of them talking till Luke comes into the living room, his hair a mess and his Iron Man stuffie clutched to his chest. Derek gets up to get him a sandwich and a cup of juice, glad for an excuse to leave the tense atmosphere, rubbing his temple as he walks into the kitchen. He hears Luke talking to Stiles about putting on cartoons for him, smiling softly to himself as Stiles agrees wholeheartedly and ask the young boy if he wants to cuddle. It sucks that Stiles isn’t comfortable telling him about an obvious milestone in his life, but it’s the first full day they get together in a while and he doesn’t want it to ruin his mood. He makes a sandwich for both boys, walking back onto the living room with a plate in each hand, see his two favorite boys curled up together on the couch watching Young Justice. Stiles forgives him pretty quickly, never one to hold a grudge, but it doesn’t stop the curiosity eating at Derek’s mind. The three of them hang out for the rest of the day, playing with Luke’s action figures and making cookies.

Luke doesn’t put up much of a fight when Derek deems it bedtime, as long as Stiles promises to read him a story. Derek does the washing up from dinner while he does so, humming to himself. Stiles comes in when Derek is almost done, coming up behind Derek to give him a kiss and wrap his arms around his middle.

“Sorry for being a dick this morning,” He murmurs. “It just-touchy subject, I guess.”

“I understand, I was just curious.” Derek replies, shrugging slightly.

“I’m - I was sixteen. You’re gonna judge me, looking back at it now, it’s-it’s gross, Derek, it’s so disgusting,” Stiles mumbles, hiding his face in Derek’s neck. “His name was Deucalion, he-he was thirty-nine and was in the middle of a divorce when we met.”

“Stiles-”

“Derek, don’t. I know it was wrong, alright? I knew it at the time and I sure as hell know it now.”

“That's not what I was going to say.” Derek mumbles, turning around in Stiles' hold. Stiles knocks their foreheads together, Derek inhaling sharply. “I just wanted to say, stop putting yourself down. It’s over, yeah? You don’t even have to finish telling me.”

“No I will, I wasn't doing very well in my math class at my old school, so my teacher suggested a friend of his who was a professor at the local college to help tutor me.” Stiles continues.

“It was all me, really. I mean, obviously he participated, but I thought I could get brownie points or something if I seduced my tutor. I don’t know what I expected, but it worked, I guess. I was so provocative all the time, on purpose, until I was sure he wanted me, and then I made my move.”

“I had worn this really loose, practically see-through shirt and a pair of really fitted jeans. He couldn't stop staring at me, we were in the middle of one of my practice quizzes and I had thrown my pencil down and told him I couldn't do it.”

“He told me not to be frustrated, just take a moment to gather my thoughts and keep trying, and I told him I would if he let me suck his cock. Classy, huh?” Derek doesn't say anything kissing Stiles softly on the lips and nodding for him to continue.

“So I did, and things got messy really fast. Like, messy in the sense that we fucked and it was my first time and we just - we just kept doing it, even though I knew it wasn’t going to end well. I think I was like, stupid in love, or at least in love with the idea of having someone like that, someone older and experienced that somehow still wanted me. But that’s not-that’s not love, y’know? That’s disgusting, on his part, and I realize that.”

“He wanted me to-to do stuff for him. Like sexual things, tried to get me to have a friend join us. Got me to wear stuff for him. Some of it I liked but-he got-he start to act differently.” Stiles sighs, his forehead still pressed against Derek’s.

“How so?” Derek asks, not wanting to push Stiles but unable to contain the curiosity.

“He was always a little rough with me, and I liked it. But then he started to-to get mean. And I thought it was okay, because we had been together for almost four months and he had told me he loved me.” Stiles whispers softly, his eyes closed. Derek closes his too, can’t stand seeing his boy like this, never wants to see him like this.

“I broke it off after he hit me, he didn't even try to apologize for it. Said it was my fault. So I told him to fuck off and I went home.” Stiles finishes, his voice slightly shaky. Derek pushes his hair back from his face, kissing his cheekbone and then his mouth softly.

“Eventually I had to tell my parents. I kept having these panic attacks, ‘cause I’d never been hit like that. It wasn’t enough to like, scar me, but I was still-I thought I loved him. Melissa took it well, I mean, she cried a lot, but dad was furious. He wanted to press charges, but I told him I’d rather just forget about it and Deucalion was too much of a fucking coward to come after me anyway.”

“Oh baby,” Derek mutters, pressing more kisses to Stiles' face as he holds him tightly to his chest.

“Derek?” Stiles mumbles quietly. Derek feels his pulse rabbiting, feels it right against his own chest.

“Yes darling.” Derek replies, keep his voice calm and gentle.

“I didn’t know what I was fucking talking about, telling myself I loved him. Never loved him like I love you,” Stiles murmurs, calmly and almost casually. Derek’s eyes widened almost comically, looking up at Stiles’ face to make sure he heard that right.

“You don’t have to say it back. Dad always told me I’d just know, without having to ask myself. And I fucking know,” Stiles continues, slow and drawn out.

“No baby, I do. I do love you. I just-wasn't sure if it was something I should say.” Derek reassures, bring his hands up to cup Stiles' face. Derek can literally see the tension leaving Stiles’ shoulders, fingers digging into Derek’ lower back.

“I love you.” Stiles whispers, his smile threatening to split his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Sap,” Derek teases lightly, but he has a smile to rival Stiles’ and he can’t help but say it back anyway. They stand there grinning at each other for a solid minute before Stiles ducks down to kiss him. It feels a lot like the first time they kissed, filled with energy and heat.

“Wanna move this to the bedroom?” Derek asks after they break apart.

“God, yes,” Stiles breathes, fingers curling around Derek’s wrist. Derek takes Stiles' hand and pulls him down the hall, peeking in on Luke to make sure the boy is still asleep. He is, so Derek shuts his bedroom door tightly and locks his and Stiles’ just in case. They get undressed quickly, everything Stiles has told him still swimming in his mind.

“Want it like this?” Derek asks once he’s on top of Stiles, working marks into his collarbones. Stiles nods his head, his head bobbing as he whines softly.

Derek spends a long time opening him up, loving the intimacy of it all and the way his skin burns wherever Stiles touches him. Stiles can't seem to stay quiet, which is fine usually because Derek loves to hear all the little noises that Stiles can't help but make but, not with Luke home. Derek kisses him quiet, reminding him to keep it down with a soft murmur against his mouth. Stiles does his best as Derek trails kisses down the boy’s neck and chest, his cock twisting in his trousers.

“Der, please, I’m ready,” Stiles breathes after another long few minutes, squirming underneath him. Derek nods, grabbing a condom from the nightstand and tearing it open, rolling it over his cock and lining up with Stiles' entrance. Stiles’s biting his lip furiously as Derek starts to fuck inside, deep and slow.

“Der,” Stiles whines, his nails digging into Derek’s back.

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you,” Derek whispers back. Stiles whimpers, leaning up to connect their lips. It’s not really coordinated, any of it, mouths clashing and hips moving and hands roaming. It’s the best sex Derek has ever had.

Stiles comes as Derek whispers how much he loves him, shivering through it as Derek continues to thrust into him. Derek lowers himself so they’re chest to chest, chasing his own release with hard, fast thrusts. Stiles bit down on Derek’s shoulder to keep from moaning too loud, his breathing heavy. Derek doesn’t take long after that, spilling into the condom with a muted grunt. Derek stays still for a second to catch his breath, kissing Stiles lovingly on the lips before slowly pulling out and tossing the condom away. Stiles refuses to get up for a shower, so Derek wipes him down with tissues from the nightstand and considers it good enough. They cuddle up to each other, Stiles' head tucked under Derek’s chin with the blanket pulled up to their necks.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Stiles has two weeks until he has to start revising for his finals, and Derek is trying to make the most of it. Stiles has a four day weekend for teacher conferences so Derek decides to take a few days off work to take the three of them on a little trip. It’s nothing special really, just a weekend trip to San Francisco to see the Mets and the Giants play, and the Museum of Science and Industry at Luke’s insistence. He also looks up a few art galleries he thinks Stiles will like, bookmarking them on his phone to ask which ones Stiles would like to go to.

Both Stiles and Luke sleep for the entire car ride, and normally Derek would complain that no one is awake to keep him entertained, but they both look so cute that he can stand it. They stop a few times so Luke can go to the bathroom and to get something to eat at a cafe halfway through the ride, both boys sleepy and soft. Stiles is grumpy during lunch, as he is when he’s woken, but mostly that just consists of an adorable pout and a rumpled hoodie and throwing chips at Derek whenever he laughs at him. Which of course leads to Luke laughing at the both of them and throwing bits of his sandwich at both of them.

“Hey, don’t,” Derek scolds gently, glaring at Stiles for influencing him. Stiles just throws another chip into Derek’s hair with a smirk.

“Eat your food or I’m not gonna pay for it,” Derek tells them both. He swears they’re the same age, only Derek can’t tell of Luke acts like he’s eighteen or if Stiles acts like he’s four. They finish their food fast, getting back into the car and setting back out on the road. The rest of the ride goes fairly smoothly. Both of Derek’s companions pass out again, but Stiles wakes up just as they get into the city and they talk quietly. It’s nice. They stay at a hotel in the middle of the city, a one room with a king size bed for the three of them to share.

The first night is nothing too interesting. They order takeout for dinner at the hotel and watch bad TV, nothing to do until the game the next morning. Luke demands to go down to the pool after dinner, dragging Stiles and Derek in with him.

Stiles, ever the diva, refuses to get in the water for a solid ten minutes. Until Derek literally hoists him up on his shoulder and throws him in, and well, that’s interesting. It ends in a water fight between the two, all while Luke shrieks in laughter while he splashes around in the shallow end. Derek’s refraining from using some very colorful words, and he’s also refraining from kissing Stiles, because he probably tastes like chlorine and for some reason that’s intriguing. They only get out when Luke starts to complain about turning into a raisin, the three of them drying off and head upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

At first Derek is worried Luke won’t sleep because of all he’s slept that day, but apparently, the pool wore him down because he’s passed out almost immediately after he hits the pillow. Stiles and Derek take turns rinsing off in the shower, cuddling up to Luke in bed after they are done. They watch some more TV and Derek falls asleep first, counting the steady breaths of his two favorite boys.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The following morning is hectic, to say the least. Luke is slightly cranky when he wakes up, crawling all over the two men demanding to be fed and cuddled. They go down for continental breakfast in the hotel dining room, but Luke cries because he wants McDonald’s and Derek’s not going to be that parent and give in. Stiles tries to distract the boy with silly games on his phone that he downloaded just for Luke but the boy isn't having it, throwing himself on the floor and sobbing. Eventually, they’re turning heads, and Derek’s had enough, so he picks Luke up and carries him kicking and fussing to a quieter corner near the ice machine.

“Luke, is this how Shield Agents get what they want?” Derek asks seriously, bending down so he's eye level with the boy.

“I don’t care,” Luke grumbles, kicking at the wall.

“Well, I guess we should just head home then, no point in being on a secret mission if our lead agent doesn't care.” Derek shrugs, keeping his voice even.

“If I’m the lead agent why do you get to be mean? I just want McDonald’s, Daddy please,” Luke whines, an outrageous pout on his face.

“How ‘bout we make a deal, if you be good for the rest of the day you can pick where we eat dinner tonight? Anywhere you want if you're on your best behavior.” Derek replies, rubbing Luke’s arms.

“Anywhere?” Luke asks solemnly after a long moment of consideration, arms still crossed but pout decreasing substantially. Derek nods his head, watching as Luke’s pout slowly leaves his face and his arms drop to his sides.

“Okay,” Luke agrees begrudgingly. Derek fixes him with an what did I just say look until he repeats himself more agreeably.

“And I never want you to act like that again. You want Stiles to think you’re a big boy, don’t you?” Derek asks, waiting for his son to nod. “Good. Now let’s go back to breakfast.”

He kisses the boy’s head as he stands back up and takes his son’s hand, both of them heading back to the dining room where Stiles’s waiting anxiously.

“Hey, babe, we’re gonna have to take some to go. Game starts in thirty,” Stiles informs.

“Alright, we better head out than.” Derek agrees, grabbing Luke’s plate.

“Got everything? All good?” Stiles clarifies, nodding at Luke. Luke nods his head letting go of Derek’s hand and moving closer to Stiles.

“Will you carry me, ‘Tiles?”

“Carry you? Nonsense, why would I carry you when you could ride on my shoulders?” Stiles teases, already hunching down. Luke giggles and climbs on top of the boy, carefully threading his fingers into the boy's hair to pet at it. Stiles curls his fingers around Luke’s ankles and nudges Derek with his shoulder, the three of them heading out.

They get to the game just in time for the first pitch, their seats near the middle. Luke insists he sit on Stiles’ lap so he can see better, and he yells in excitement at the same times everyone else does even though his knowledge of the game doesn’t expand far past the main concept. Apparently his peewee team hasn’t gotten into the semantics yet. Stiles and Derek both take tons of pictures, which Luke is all too happy to pose for. Even demanding to take some of Stiles and Derek with Derek’s phone. It’s the greatest time Derek’s had in ages, even if the Giants blows it in the last ending.

After the game Derek decided to take his two boys for a little shopping trip. They stop for lunch first, just something cheap and unhealthy, and then make their way through downtown. Luke of course just wants to go to the toy store, which they do, but Derek also wants to get Luke some new clothes. He’s starting to grow out of his old ones, which makes Derek a little sad, if he’s honest. Derek lets Stiles decide where to shop, since the boy seems to really enjoy shopping and loves picking out Luke’s clothes.

“You’re trying to turn my son into a hipster,” Derek groans, briefly wondering if he’s made the right decision.

“I'm trying to give him options, he doesn't have to wear only superheroes, as cool as it is.” Stiles states with a fond roll of his eyes.

“He doesn’t only wear superheroes, you brat,” Derek scoffs. Luke’s not even wearing superheroes at this moment, never mind the fact that Stiles packed his bag for the trip.

“Daddy, that's a mean word.” Luke speaks up, tugging on Derek’s pant leg.

“I know, love, I’m sorry. Don’t ever say it,” Derek says solemnly, elbowing Stiles when he snickers.

“Can I get a new hat, daddy?” Luke asks, eyeing the display of different accessories across the aisle.

“What kind of hat?” Derek asks, letting Luke wander over toward the display. Luke doesn't answer right away, looking over everything carefully.

“I want one like ‘Tiles!” he finally decides, pointing at Stiles’ green beanie. Derek smiles to himself, watching Stiles’ smile widen as he grabs Luke down a few different colored beanies. They don’t have the army green that Stiles’s wearing, so ultimately Luke decides on a dark grey with a white design around the hem. The boy smiles brightly as he holds onto the hat, following Stiles around as he picks out clothes. So they leave with loads of sweaters and skinny jeans and even a pair of little leather ankle boots, and Luke couldn’t be happier now that he gets to dress like Stiles. Derek would be a little jealous, if he didn’t like Stiles so much himself. Love him. He has that effect on people. When Stiles and Luke are distracted with their shopping Derek goes over to the men’s section to pick out a few things for Stiles.

Stiles wouldn’t like Derek buying him things without reason, but his graduation is close enough that Derek can use it as an excuse, anyway. He finds some nice jeans, a pair of boots he saw the boy eyeing earlier and a few shirts he thinks Stiles will like. He gathers everything into his basket and heads back over to the two of them, where Luke’s picking out a leather jacket.

“Look daddy we can match now!” Luke cheers excitedly as he shows the jacket to his father. Derek beams, helping Luke fish out the right size and sliding the jacket over his shoulders to check.

“Perfect, look just like your dad now.” Stiles smiles as he looks down at the two.

“And you too!” Luke reminds him, reaching for his beanie and tugging it over his head.

“Nice mix of the two,” Derek nods, kissing the boy’s cheek before standing up. Stiles finds his hand without looking, tangling their fingers together.

“Ready to go, Luke? We’ve got to do the art gallery before dinner,” Derek asks, stuffing all of Luke’s things into the basket as well.

“Where are we eating?” Stiles asks as they walk to the checkout.

“Wherever Luke wants since he was good today. What do you think, bud?” Derek asks his son, setting their things on the counter.

“I don't know yet, can we look stuff up on your phone ‘Tiles?” Luke replies, gesturing for Stiles to kneel down next to him. Derek lets him do that while the cashier rings them up, glad for the distraction so Stiles doesn’t see the things he’s buying for him yet. When everything is bagged up Derek turns to see Luke scrolling through Stiles’ phone still. Stiles’s reading out the restaurant options for him over his shoulder, telling him what types of food they all have.

“I wanna go somewhere fun, ‘Tiles,” Luke huffs slightly, pouting his lip as he turns his head to look at Stiles.

“What about the Hard Rock? They play music,” Stiles suggests, shrugging.

“Can I sing there?” Luke questions, leaning back against Stiles.

“Uh, you can sing to me and your dad?” Stiles tries, smiling sheepishly. Derek likes him quite a bit.

“Alright, but you have to do it with me.” Luke nods, giving Stiles his phone back and asking to be picked up. Stiles does so gladly, lifting Luke up onto his hip and looking to Derek.

“Alright, sorted. Ready Der?”

“Ready,” Derek agrees, stepping up to give Stiles a quick kiss before they head out of the store. They catch the train to the gallery. It’s not really Derek’s thing, but he finds himself interested when Stiles goes off on tangents about the history of some of the art that he learned in one of his courses. Luke follows Stiles around like an excited puppy, holding his hand as they make their way through the gallery. Derek can’t stop smiling, seeing his two boys happy and getting along so nicely, not that they ever don’t. They feel like a family, and Derek never knew how happy that fact would make him.

He feels amazing by the time they get to dinner, only having to wait a couple of minutes for a table. Luke is worshipping Stiles for his suggestion of restaurant, admiring all the guitars hanging on the walls and the contemporary decor. They get their drinks ordered and sit and listen to Stiles tell about the musicians and memorabilia that Luke asks about. Derek’s enamored, absolutely fucked when it comes to Stiles. He doesn't understand how the boy can be so fucking perfect. How he can charm Derek and Luke both with no effort.

“Hey,” Derek says during a lull in conversation nudging Stiles’ foot with his under the table. Stiles looks up in acknowledgment, smiling as Derek says, “Love you.”

Stiles smiles warmly back at the man, taking his hand that's on the table.

“I love you too.”

Derek wants to kiss him but he can’t very well lean across the whole table, so he settles from stroking his thumb across Stiles’.

“What about me?” Luke pipes up, looking at Stiles with a sad pout.

“Of course I love you too, buddy,” Stiles assures him, ruffling his hair with his free hand and ducking down to kiss his head.

“I love you too, ‘Tiles.” Luke beams. The waiter approaches their table then, asking if they’ve decided what they want to eat. They all order quickly, already knowing what they wanted. The rest of dinner goes swimmingly, except the part at the end where Luke starts getting tired and irritable. He curls into Stiles' lap after he said he was full, wrapping his arms around Stiles' chest and leaning his head down. Stiles’ lips quirk up, switching his fork to his other hand as he finishes up his food. His free hand rubs at the boy’s back soothingly, humming gently. Derek calls the waiter over for the check, finishing up his drink. He snaps a picture of the two when Stiles isn't looking, smiling to himself as he puts a few bills on the table.

“Ready, babe?” Derek asks when the waiter comes back with his card. Stiles nods, wrapping his arms securely around Luke before standing up. Derek gathers their shopping bags and throws his own jacket around Luke’s shoulders to protect him from the chilly night, lifting himself up to peck Stiles on the cheek before leading him out. They get back to the hotel and Stiles changes Luke into pajamas and lays him down on the bed. He’s so tired he doesn’t even ask to watch TV, just rolls over onto his belly and closes his eyes. Stiles kisses him goodnight before heading into the bathroom where Derek is brushing his teeth. It’s the first bout of privacy that they’ve had all weekend, not that they’re going to do anything, but it’s nice to be alone. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist and kisses his cheek, humming happily as he waits for Derek to finish. Derek combs his fringe back from his face as he ducks his head to spit into the sink, rinsing out his mouth before leaning into Stiles.

“Is Luke asleep?” Derek asks, looking at Stiles in the mirror.

“Think so,” Stiles answers. “Rolled right over and passed out.” Derek chuckles softly, imagining it in his head before turning around in Stiles' arms to face him.

“I know we’re like, way beyond this part or whatever, and this is so stupid, but I’d like to call you my boyfriend, proper,” Derek tells him, hands pressed to his chest. Stiles smiles closed mouth at Derek, his smile growing as he leans in to press a soft kiss to Derek’s lips.

“I'd love that.”

Derek leans up to kiss him proper, and they makeout against the bathroom counter just like that for a few minutes, neither of them trying to push it further. Derek can't believe how lucky he is to have Stiles, can't believe he almost let him get away for stupid reasons.

Eventually, Derek leaves him so Stiles can get ready for bed and hop in the shower, wandering back out to the main room and cuddling up to Luke on the bed. The boy curls into immediately, his head resting on Derek’s chest as his thumb comes up to his mouth subconsciously. Derek strokes at his hair absently, his own eyes fluttering shut. He’s incredibly sleepy, the events of the day catching up to him, but he still feels it when Stiles slips into bed next to him. He wraps an arm around Derek and Luke, pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek and muttering a “I love you”.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Sunday is less chaotic. Their only plans for the day include the museum and lunch at a Mongolian place Stiles wants to try, all pretty flexible. They don’t have to be home at any certain time since Stiles has off tomorrow and Derek doesn’t work until late in the morning. The whole weekend has gone better than Derek could have ever imagined, it makes him long to have something like this permanently, have Stiles permanently.

The thought is slightly intimidating, but mostly Derek’s just overcome with love and gratefulness for his life at the moment. He’s got a beautiful son who loves and looks up to him, and a lovely boyfriend who he can look up to, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted.

“Daddy can we go see the dinosaurs please,” Luke begs from where Stiles and Derek are swinging him between the two of them.

“We’ve got to get our tickets first, love,” Derek explains, the three of them still waiting in the short cue at the counter. Luke’s been raving about dinosaurs all morning, claiming he’s never seen a “real one” before.

“I wanna ride one, can I ride a dinosaur daddy?” Luke asks, giggling when he's swung higher. A woman pushing a baby in a stroller smiles fondly at them, Derek offering a tiny one back.

“I’m sure you can, sweetheart,” Derek answers. “Dunno if they’ll allow it, though.”

“But it'd be so cool, and I'd be taller than you and ‘Tiles!” Luke replies.

“Just hop on your dad’s back, then you’ll be riding a dinosaur,” Stiles quips, earning an indignant sneer from Derek.

“So funny Stiles.” Derek mutters, getting a cheeky smile in return.

“I’m hilarious, thanks,” Stiles responds flatly, sticking out his tongue.

“Keep thinking that,” Derek snorts, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Oh, would you look at that, it’s our turn,” Stiles says quickly, pulling out his wallet even as Derek shoves it away.

“Stiles.” Derek hisses, giving the boy a look that he ignores.

“Shut up, it’s like, twenty bucks for all of us. You’ve paid for everything this trip,” Stiles shushes. Derek wants to rebuttal but doesn't want to start a fight on their nice vacation, so he lets Stiles pay. He decides he’ll make up for it by taking him out to dinner, just the two of them, once they return to Beacon Hills. They get inside the exhibit and Luke is practically shaking with excitement, trying to run to everything he sees but being held back by Stiles and Derek.

“Hey, slow down, bud. We’ll see everything. This is your trip,” Derek assures him, walking towards one of the first exhibits.

“It's so cool! I wanna dinosaur so bad, daddy.” Luke gushes, looking around with wide, happy eyes. Derek’s sensing a new obsession, and figures he better not show Luke Jurassic Park unless he wants to be watching it on repeat for the next year or so.

“When we leave we can stop at the gift shop and get you a few toy ones if you want bud,” Derek offers.

“Yes, please, I want a T-rex!” Luke shouts excitedly, calling Stiles over to help him read one of the informational signs. They spend the next few hours going through all the exhibits and even going into the IMAX Theater to watch a 4D short movie that Luke demands they see at least three times. Luke wants to have dinner at a dinosaur-themed food stand in the museum, but Derek’s already made reservations elsewhere and lets him buy a souvenir cup of lemonade to make up for it. The head to the gift shop like Derek promised and he lets Luke pick out multiple things and gets a few things for Stiles when he's not looking too.

On the way out they take a few photos with a large model dinosaur near the exit (it says to please not climb on it, but there are no attendants around so Derek heaves Luke up on top because he must ride on a dinosaur. Stiles takes photos of the whole ordeal, the three of them giggling like naughty children).

They head to dinner afterward, Luke having Stiles play with him in the back seat. The Mongolian place turns out to be really good, despite Derek’s initial hesitance. Luke orders mac and cheese from the kids’ menu but even he keeps stealing bits from Derek’s beef dish. They go see a movie after that just for something to do, letting Luke pick what the watch. It’s some new cartoon movie Derek’ never heard of, but apparently, it’s all the rave in Luke’s pre-K class, or something. Stiles seems to know what it is and is excited to see it even, which Derek teases him about.

“No, Der, it’s supposed to be like, a really touching story. And it’s Pixar,” Stiles attempts to rationalize. Derek nods and rolls his eyes fondly.

“I know, babe, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

In Stiles’s defense, Derek does love it. It’s cute and he even tears up a little at the end, even though he’ll never admit it. When it's over Luke is on the verge of sleep as Stiles carries him out of the theater and to the car. Everything’s already packed in the back since they had to check out of the hotel that morning, so Derek decides it’s best that they head back home.

“Do you want me to drive for a bit babe?” Stiles asks as Derek starts for the car.

“No, no babe, I’m fine-” Derek tries to protest. Stiles’s already taking the keys, so instead of trying to argue Derek kisses him gratefully and slides into the passenger seat. He lets Stiles drive for the first few hours before making him pull over and switch with him. It’s a good decision because Stiles starts to nod off as soon as Derek merges back onto the freeway, tucking his head cutely against the window. Derek smiles to himself as he drives, checking on Luke in the rearview mirror.

He’s awake, but barely, eyes slitted and bleary as he stares out the window at all the passing lights.

“Go to sleep bubby,” Derek says softly.

“Are we there yet, Daddy?” Luke asks sleepily instead of complying, blinking as he turns his head.

“Few more hours darling,” Derek tells him.

“I’m bored. Can I play with ‘Tiles?” Luke asks, though he sounds half asleep. Stiles’s snoring in the passenger seat, slumped against the window as his chest rises and falls slowly.

“He's sleeping baby, try and get comfortable and gets some sleep,” Derek replies. Luke huffs, but Derek gives it five minutes before he passes out again. He's right of course, Luke nods off not even three minutes later, leaving Derek awake alone to drive the rest of the way home.

It’s not too terrible. He stops at a gas station thirty minutes from home to pick up a comically large cup of black coffee (which, revolting, but he’s got to stay awake somehow), and to fill up his tank before the car retires on him. Neither of the boys wake up which Derek is happy about, not wanting to try and get them to go back to sleep. It goes without asking that Stiles will be staying at his tonight, as it is most nights nowadays. When he finally pulled up in front of his flat Stiles is stirring slightly, muttering in his seat unintelligibly.

“What’s that, babe?” Derek asks softly, cutting the engine.

“Are we home?” Stiles repeats, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Yeah, babe,” Derek confirms. “If you can take Luke up, I can take care of the bags. If not it’s okay, I’ll grab Luke and we can worry about the bags in the morning.”

“I've got him.” Stiles says as he stretches his legs out and hops out of the car. Derek sees him shake his hair out through the window, smiling minutely as he pops the trunk and climbs out. Stiles opens Luke’s door and unbuckles the boy before picking him up gently and carrying him up to the flat. Meanwhile Derek loads his arms up with their bags, then follows Stiles up to the flat. Stiles tucks Luke into bed while Derek’ puts the boy’s new clothes away, taking the bag of things he's bought for Stiles and storing it under his bed. He moves on to brush his teeth, Stiles joining him in the washroom shortly. They go about their nightly routines quickly, both wanting to go to bed as soon as possible.

Derek stripping off his shirt and jeans and collapsing into bed as soon as he’s done. Despite the coffee, he’s dead tired from both the long weekend and the five hour car ride. Stiles switches off the lights and crawls into bed next to Derek, resting his head on the man’s chest and tangling their legs together. It takes Derek maybe thirty seconds to pass out. He whispers an “I love you,” before he does, burying his face into Stiles' hair.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Derek wakes up to a text from Isaac, Stiles still snoring softly into his neck.

** Hey man picked up Luke early for waffles n cartoons hope u don’t mind enjoy your morning ;) **

_Alright thanks man I'll talk to you soon_

Derek flexes his legs and rolls over, sweating under Stiles’ body heat but having no desire to move away from him. He presses a few light kisses to the sleeping boy’s face, his lips ghosting over the skin. Stiles stirs, nose twitching involuntarily in his sleep.

“Morning.” Derek whispers, moving closer to Stiles as the boy opens his eyes. He blinks a few times, mutters a vague response and then promptly closes his eyes again. Derek rolls his eyes when he sees the boy is already almost asleep again. Derek considers burying his face in the pillow and dozing off himself, but he only has a few hours before he has to work and he wants to spend time with his boyfriend. Maybe it’s clingy, but he doesn’t feel ashamed. He smirks to himself as he thinks of ways to wake Stiles up, lifting the blankets high enough to duck under them. Stiles doesn’t even stir when Derek starts sucking a mark into his pec. He's got three different marks on Stiles' chest now and the boy still isn't awake, making Derek huff and a pout form on his lips. He makes his way lower. If he can’t wake him up like this, he knows a way he can do it for sure.

Stiles wakes up with his cock buried in Derek’s throat and two fingers slipping inside him. Derek knows the exact moment when he realizes what’s happening, it’s when he twitches and his hole clenches around Derek’s fingers and he gasps loud like he’s coming up for air. Stiles has Derek fuck him till he comes after, Derek holding his hands above his head as he fucks him nice and slow. It’s hearing him, loud and shameless, that makes Derek come soon after, the first time they’ve been totally alone since the spanking. They clean themselves up in the shower together, sharing kisses and washing each other's hair before Derek has to get ready for work.

“If you’re bored Luke’s just down at Isaac’s. I’m sure he wouldn’t say no to a break,” Derek offers after listening to Stiles bitch and moan about being lonely for ten solid minutes.

“I'm thinking about popping home for a bit I think, but I could take Luke with me if Isaac wants a break.” Stiles offers. Derek gapes a bit, but he can’t find anything wrong with it. Stiles’ parents are lovely, and they’ve pretty much established they’re in for the long run.

“Yah that's fine, if they're free would you want to ask them to come to dinner with us tonight? We can go somewhere nice, my treat.” Derek responds, thinking if they’re going to do this they should do it right. Stiles smiles, his honey eyes shinning.

“Yeah, I’ll ask them. That’d be great,” He agrees.

“Do you want me to drop you off since your car is at home?” Derek asks as he fixes his tie.

“Um, if it’s not too much trouble. Otherwise, I can just catch a cab,” Stiles answers, shrugging. He runs a hand through his wet hair, standing to tug on some clothes.

“Course it's no trouble, let's go get Luke and head out.” Derek nods, kissing the boy sweetly. Stiles shrugs on one of Derek’s sweatshirts, following him out the door of his flat. They collect Luke from Isaac's, Derek stopping to talk to the man for a bit since they haven't really talked in almost a week.

“Awful cheerful for ten in the morning, Hale,” Isaac comments, giving him a knowing smirk.

“Shut it, Lahey.” Derek replies with a roll of his eyes.

“Actually expected a thank you, but that works too, I guess. I knew you haven’t been getting laid lately ‘cause you’ve been acting like a cu-” Derek punches him before he can finish, glad that Stiles is playing with Luke in the other room.

“Thank you so much Isaac, you’re still a fucking dick.” Derek huffs, smiling.

“You’re very welcome. Luke and I had a wonderful time, thanks for asking. I understand you had your manners fucked out of you,” Isaac says, smirking.

“I did the fucking thank you, and when was the last time you got laid?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow. Isaac raises his right back, and Derek dares him to question the first part. He knows way too much about Derek’s sexual preferences.

“I’m seeing someone,” Is all Isaac says in response to the question.

“And you didn't fucking tell me? The hell?” Derek replies, punching him in the arm.

“Relax, man. We just started hooking up like, last week. Think I might like her a little, though,” Isaac tells him, smiling bashfully.

“Awwww,” Derek coos at the boy, making him blush. He’s just about to make a sexually explicit comment when Luke prances in, flanked by a rumpled-looking Stiles.

“Daddy ‘Tiles says I get to go to his house!” Luke exclaims excitedly.

“Yes you do, bug. Are you excited to meet Stiles’ parents?” Derek asks, smiling fondly at his son. Luke nods his head fast, his smile taking up half his face.

“‘Tiles said Melissa would make me cake!”

“You better be good. No tantrums, alright?” Derek tells him seriously, kneeling down in front of him.

“Yes Daddy,” Luke nods, his eyes nothing but innocent.

“And make sure you say please and thank you and don’t touch anything without permission,” Derek adds as an afterthought, knowing Luke’s knack for breaking glass things. Luke nods at his words, promising to be on his best behavior while he's at Stiles' house. Derek takes that, trusting Luke to use his manners and Stiles to keep him in line if nothing else. Derek drops them off after running through McDonald's for something to eat quick, kissing both of them goodbye and telling Stiles he will text him about dinner plans.

He waits for them to reach the door, waving at Melissa from the car when she opens it for them. She smiles and waves back, bending down to greet Luke after she's hugged Stiles hello. He should probably ring his own mother soon. She’ll be so cross when she finds out how long he’s been keeping Stiles from her, not on purpose of course. Derek thinks during the summer the three of them could go up and stay with Derek’s family for a bit.

He thinks about it all day at work, Stiles meeting his siblings. He thinks it’d be lovely, and there’s nothing Cora loves more than using Luke as her makeup lab rat. He calls his mom when he's on his lunch break, having a quick conversation about how the kids are and Luke and work.

“And who’s this boy in your Facebook photos, Derek Hale?” She asks sternly once they’ve covered the small talk. Derek should’ve known better than to make the three of them his profile picture, dammit.

“Well, that's Stiles. He's my boyfriend.” Derek replies, taking the phone away from his ear incase his mom starts to yell. He braces himself for the worst, but all he gets is a calm:

“And how long has this been going on?”

“Um. A few months.” Derek replies, chewing on his bottom lip. Of course she flips out on him then. She’s not actually cross, or she is, but only in a slightly offended, motherly way. He gets an earful regardless, and he deserves it, because he’s spoken with her countless times since he met Stiles and never once mentioned him. Even Cora knows, but only because she’s a nosey seventeen-year-old who claims she can tell the difference when he’s getting laid regularly. Which, gross.

“When are you going to bring him to meet us?” Talia demands to know after she's chewed Derek’s ear off.

“Uh, I don’t know. He’s got school until June, so,” Derek answers noncommittally.

“Well when he's done you better be planning to come see us mister, I miss my baby, and my grandson.” Talia states.

“Mom, is it Der? I want to speak to him!” Derek hears before he can respond, followed by an exclamatory, “Me too, mommy!”

So he spends the next hour on the phone with his siblings, listening to them tell him all about their school work and sports. The older twins have just started taking ballet, apparently, and they spend ten minutes trying to explain different moves to him, only they don’t appear to know them themselves because every time one of them says something the other claims it wrong. They finally let him go when someone comes into to collect him for a meeting, Derek promising to see them soon and sending them all his love before he has to hang up.

The rest of his day runs smoothly. The meeting is over soon enough, and after getting confirmation from Stiles that Melissa and Noah are up for it, he manages to reserve them a table at a fairly nice place uptown. He meets them there around six after finishing up work, waiting in the front entrance to greet them before going to their table.

“What did you all do today?” Derek asks, mostly just to Stiles and Luke since Melissa and Noah are having a playful argument over wine choices.

“Melissa let me help her make cakes and cookies and she let me bring some home for you! And ‘Tiles showed me his room and let me listen to some of his CDs, ooh ooh and he gave me this beanie!” Luke tells excitedly, pointing to the blue and gray pom pom beanie on his head.

“I’m glad you had fun, bud,” Derek says, smiling and squeezing Stiles’ thigh in thanks. The waitress comes to take their order before Luke can tell more about his day, Melissa and Noah each getting a glass of wine while Stiles gets a coke and Derek gets a beer and Luke chocolate milk.

Conversation flows easily between all of them, Melissa mentioning something about Stiles’ older brother visiting from college for his graduation.

“Are you still planning on taking a gap year darling, my friend from the bakery called by the way. She said you can come in whenever for an interview.” Melissa says, Derek remembers Stiles saying something about getting a new job. They’ve never actually discussed his future plans, but Derek figures it’s probably getting to be a rather important thing that they do seeing as Stiles’ graduation is only weeks away.

“Yah I think I'm just gonna save up my money, focus on work before I go to college.” Stiles confirms. He says it indifferently like he wants to stop talking about it, and Derek makes a note to bring it up later in private. The waitress comes back with their drinks and asks them if they are ready to order. Luke looks up from his coloring page, eyes wide and Derek knows instantly that he forgot to look at the menu.

“Do you just wanna share a steak with me buddy?” He asks quietly, the boy nodding his head in agreement. The rest of the table relays their orders, Derek hoping Melissa and Noah don’t judge him when he gets a refill on his beer. Melissa ask Luke about his pre-school class while Derek and Noah talk about the latest baseball game, Stiles listening to Luke talk to Melissa as he helps him color his page. Derek feels like he could get used to this, being part of Stiles’ family. He also can't wait for Stiles to become apart of his, he already knows his siblings are going to love him.

It’s exhilarating to think about. He’s never had this before. Sure, Theo hung around his family sometimes but Derek never met his. They didn’t go out to nice dinners as a unit and they didn’t plan holidays around each other. It’s nice. Luke seems so happy too, he's always been a happy and lovable boy but it's even more prominent lately. He knows how much Luke loved Theo and probably still does, but Theo never tried so hard to be as big a part of Luke’s life as Stiles has. Derek hates to compare Stiles to any sort of replacement because he’s not, but he’s so happy that Luke has another support beam once again.

Their food comes quickly and Derek cuts up all the steak so Luke doesn't have trouble chewing.

“How was your day, babe?” He asks Stiles once Luke is occupied with his food, turning to face him.

“It was nice, Luke and I had fun hanging with Melissa.” Stiles smiles, taking a bite of his chicken.

“Was he good?” Derek continues, sipping at his pint. Stiles nods, smiling as Luke shoves mash potatoes into his mouth. Derek shakes his head at his son, never one for table manners, and works his way through his meal happily. When they are all finished Derek makes sure to take the bill as soon as it's set on the table, not wanting Noah or Melissa or Stiles to, even if they all protest.

He settles it by reminding Melissa of the lovely dinner she and Stiles had provided weeks back, and how she entertained his unruly son all day long, and insists he’s only expressing his gratitude. When they have everything sorted and Luke’s eyes are starting to get heavy since he hadn't napped today they head out, Melissa and Noah thanking Derek for dinner and hugging them all goodbye.

“I’m think I’m gonna-” Stiles says on the way out, nodding his head to his retreating parents. He’s starting his finals tomorrow, that much Derek knows, and it’s probably best anyway.

“Alright, I'll see you later, love you.” Derek nods, kissing Stiles' cheek. Stiles kisses him again, just a peck on the mouth, muttering his own, “I love you,” before kissing Luke’s forehead and rushing off to his parents’ car. Derek sets Luke down in his car seat, buckling him in before getting into the front seat and driving them home.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

He doesn’t see Stiles for almost the entire week after that, and it only makes sense that they get in a fight the first time Derek sees him in six days. Stiles had come over for dinner that night and they had already gotten Luke into bed and were doing the washing up when Derek finally asks.

“You’re not, I mean, what are your plans? After graduation?” He starts, kind of struggling to get the words out without sounding like he’s trying to brace himself, but it’s casual enough.

“Well, I told you I got the job at the bakery, so I'm going to work there and save up for a year and then go to college.” Stiles states, sounding slightly tense at the subject.

“Okay. What for? Where?” Derek presses, and okay, maybe he’s coming off as a little desperate.

“Business maybe, or culinary. I know Stanford has some good programs for both, I haven't really decided yet.” Stiles replies, trying to shrug it off. Derek frowns, shaking the water from his hands as he places the last plate on the drying rack. Stiles takes it and starts towelling it off, not looking at him.

“So you're thinking about going to Stanford?” Derek responds, his eyes following Stiles as he puts the plate away and still won't turn and look at Derek.

“Yes, Derek. I just said that,” Stiles answers, slightly irritated now but still with a hint of discomfort. Derek wills himself not to just drop it because he’s going to be with Stiles as long as he can help it and he wants to know.

“Is that where you've been planning on going?” Derek asks, still trying to keep his voice even.

“I’m thinking about it. I’m thinking about a lot of things. Can we talk about something else now?”

“Stiles I think this is something we need to talk about,” Derek argues, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

“Why? If I go, it’s not even happening for a year, regardless,” Stiles protests, but Derek’s mind is stuck on _if I go_.

“If you go?” Derek repeats, making Stiles sigh, annoyed.

“Yes Derek if I go. I've been looking into the University here as well. It's probably where I'll end up going.”

“Why would you do that?” Derek asks, brows furrowing. He remembers Stiles saying once that Beacon Hills is too small for him, so he can't fathom why he would want to stay here. Stiles looks at him like he can't believe he's asking him that question.

“Because you and Luke are here.”

Derek can’t say he was expecting that. Stiles’ always been selfless, and Derek knows that he told him himself that if he’s going to be here he needs to stay.

“Stiles,” Derek starts to say, not really sure where he's even going with it.

“You were worried about my age at first because you thought I was too young to stick around. This is me sticking around,” Stiles continues before Derek thinks of anything else to add.

“I know but-”

“No Derek, you don't get to fucking do that to me. If you want to know so bad, yes, I was planning on going to Stanford. But that was before I fell in love with you. So this is me sticking around like I promised.” Stiles cuts him off, his voice hard.

“I don’t want to interfere with your plans. I never wanted that -”

“Then stop interfering with them, Derek. My plans have changed. And it’s not because of you, and it’s not because of Luke. I’m doing this for me. This is what I want. It’s what I’ve always wanted, and I’m not risking it just so I can sleep around at frat parties and live in a clubbing district.”

Derek sees his point, he does, but all he can seem to think about is _TheoTheoTheo._

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Stiles asks, still looking irritated but voice softening a little at Derek’s stricken expression.

“I can't let you just-” Derek begins, his voice tight. He stops because he’s not sure what he’s trying to do.

“You're not letting me do anything Derek, I'm doing this for me.” Stiles stresses. Derek’s shoulders slump. He knows Stiles can do whatever he wants and when he says it’s for himself he’s likely telling the truth, but Derek can’t help but feel like he’s holding Stiles down.

“I don't want you to feel like you have to stay for us, I don't want you to do what I did, what I tried to do.” Derek sighs. Stiles cocks his head curiously, shuffling closer to Derek.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks.

“I just-I was in your position once. I didn’t have a lot going for me when I first moved here, and then when I started to get on my feet I was suddenly willing to drop it for my boyfriend at the time. It sucked,” Derek explains. “I thought we were going to be together, like for the long run. But he got a job offer of a lifetime out of the fucking country and I told him I'd go with, didn't care about my job or anything. I just knew I wanted to be with him. But he told me no.”

“Derek, you’re telling me no right now. I mean, you’re advising me against it, I don’t understand -”

“That’s not my point, Stiles. My point is, I’m so fucking glad I didn’t do it. I thought we’d be together forever and I loved him, and Luke did too, but it just-my family is here and Jennifer is here, or at least she will be when she graduates. My job is here. I would have been squandering if I left, and looking back on it-I wasn’t even in love with him that much. He was the only person I could relate to when I first got here, the only one who seemed to care about me, and I thought I needed him, but we weren’t meant for each other. I just don’t want you to regret anything like I would have. I never want you to regret me.”

“Derek, I get what you're saying, I really really do but you seem to forget we're two very different people and everything I want, everything I love, is here with you and Luke and my family.” Stiles resounds, moving until he is right in front of Derek. “I-you’re right, I don’t want to stay in Beacon Hills forever. But I don’t hate it, and there’s even less for me everywhere else. You think I’m making a sacrifice for you, but I’m not. This is where I’m supposed to be, for now, I’m positive.”

“I love you, I love you so much.” Derek whispers, closing his eyes as he leans his head on Stiles' chest.

“I love you, too, babe, you don’t even know,” Stiles responds. Derek thinks he knows. They stand there for a moment together, just holding each other tightly.

“Are you staying?” Derek asks eventually, the counter beginning to dig into his back uncomfortably.

“Yah, I think I should.” Stiles nods, pressing a kiss to the side of Derek’s head. Derek hums, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder blades and then sliding out from his spot between him and the counter.

“Can we go to bed?” Derek asks, taking Stiles' hand in his own.

“It’s barely nine,” Stiles chuckles, but he’s already following Derek in the general direction of the bedroom.

“I just wanna lay down.” Derek shrugs, pulling Stiles into the bedroom. He lets go of his hand to change quickly into some ratty sweats, stripping off his shirt. Stiles does the same, slipping into a hoodie he'd left a few weeks ago before crawling onto the bed. It’s old and soft and hangs off his collarbones just right, and Derek doesn’t hesitate before burying his nose in it. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s middle and presses a kiss to the man’s hair. Derek tucks his hands underneath the hem, sliding them over his smooth chest to feel his pulse.

“I love you, Derek,” Stiles whispers, tightening his arms around Derek. Derek grins into his chest, muttering his own I love you. They don't fall asleep for a while, and they don't really talk, but Derek feels warm and loved and that's all he needs.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“Luke, we have to go, what are you doing?” Derek asks, trying desperately not to start screeching when he walks in on Luke having spilled an entire carton of orange juice down the front of his outfit. Stiles’ ceremony starts in less than half an hour.

“I just wanted some juice.” Luke sniffles, his lip wobbling as he starts to cry softly. If Derek wasn’t freaking out a little bit less he’d probably handle this more efficiently. As circumstances stand, however, it’s the most important day so far of his very important boyfriend’s life, and Derek’s going to be fucking late and he’s freaking out a lot. He picks Luke up under the arms, careful not to get his own outfit ruined as he sets Luke down on a chair in his room, running to the boy’s closet to get him something to wear.

His hands shake a little as he pulls out another decent outfit, anxiety thrumming in his bloodstream. He’s going to be meeting at least ten more of Stiles’ family members at this ceremony and he’d very much like to make a better impression than this. He gets Luke out of his wet clothes and wipes him down with a rag so he's not sticky before helping him into his new outfit, kissing the boy repetitively so he'll hopefully stop crying.

“Shh, baby, it’s fine. I’m not mad at you,” he tries to assure, combing Luke’s hair back with his fingers.

“But it's ‘Tiles’s big day and-and-and I r-uined t-t-the outfit he picked f-for me!” Luke cries harder, trying to scoot closer to Derek for a hug.

“No, love, we’ll wash it later, you can wear it to dinner tonight. I promise Stiles won’t be upset, he loves you,” Derek hushes, hoisting Luke up and cuddling him to his chest. Luke sniffles into his shoulder, holding onto Derek tightly as the man rushes around the flat making sure he has Stiles' presents, his wallet, and car keys.

“Luke, honey, I need you to walk so I can carry everything,” Derek says softly. Luke shakes his head, still sniffling into Derek’s shirt. Derek does his best not to huff in frustration as he checks the time. He has fifteen minutes to drive all the way to Stiles’ school, find parking, and find a seat.

“Luke, I need you to be a good boy for me and help carry Stiles' presents then, can you do that?” Derek asks softly. Luke nods solemnly, accepting the two small gifts that Derek gives him to hold while he takes the largest bag and balances Luke on his hip. He locks the flat door before taking the elevator down to the car park, strapping Luke into his car seat and setting the presents down next to him in the backseat.

“Don’t be upset, okay? Everything is fine,” Derek mutters softly as he makes sure Luke’s seat belt is tight enough, kissing his forehead before rounding to the driver’s side.

He drives a little too fast and over takes one too many cars trying to get to Stiles' school on time but they make it with two minutes to spare. Luke has cheered up a little by the time they get there, but he still makes Derek carry him in. They find Melissa and Noah near the middle of the bleachers with a young boy Derek recognizes as Scott and a few other members of Stiles' family. He introduces himself to each one of them, and Luke’s feeling a bit shy but he still offers them each a wave and a sheepish smile. They’ve saved two seats for them, but Luke insists he sit on Derek’s lap anyway.

The ceremony isn't too terribly long which Derek is happy about because he doesn't want Luke getting bored. He seeks out Stiles’ immediately, sat with his class next to the stage while the principal speaks. His cap is lopsided and he’s laughing with Erica, but Derek can see his hands fidgeting nervously in his lap. He can't help the overpowering smile that is plaster to his face at the fact his boy is graduating. The buzz in the audience dies down as the principal begins to call out the names to receive their certificates. There's a good number of students in Stiles' class, so it takes some time for Stiles' name to finally be called.

Melissa’s crying next to him, and Derek finds himself trying very hard not to, watching Stiles bound up to the stage clumsily and accept the certificate with a cute little bow of his head. Luke is clapping excitedly as hard as he can, only stopping when Derek laughs and takes hold of his hands when Stiles sits back down.

The rest goes quickly, the top of the class giving a short speech at the end before the principal closes with congratulatory words. The whole class throws their hats in the air, hooting and hollering with excitement.

Luke squeals happily, claiming he can’t wait to graduate, and nope, Derek’s not going there today. They set off to find Stiles in the sea of people, not having to look long before they find him and Erica with a large group. Stiles doesn’t see them at first, too busy hollering about getting wasted or something, which Noah doesn’t appreciate.

“‘Tiles!” Luke shouts happily, running over to the boy as fast as his little legs will take him and hugging the boy tightly around the legs. Derek groans and jogs after him, not wanting to embarrass Stiles in front of all of his friends, but Stiles doesn’t even flinch before hoisting Luke up onto his hip.

“Hey bud, where's your hat?” Stiles asks as he kissed the boy’s cheek. Luke pouts his bottom lip, explaining the orange juice incident.

“Well I guess you'll just have to wear it when I take you and your daddy out for dinner next.” Stiles smiles, turning to Derek now and pecking him on the lips. Derek takes that as his invitation to engulf him in a tight embrace, as best as he can with Luke still perched on his hip.

“Proud of you,” He murmurs against Stiles’ neck. Stiles beams, his smile taking up his whole face.

“Aren't you going to introduce us Stiles?” One of Stiles's friends interjects. Stiles flushes, pulling back but letting his free hand linger on Derek’s lower back.

“Okay, um. This is my boyfriend Derek and his son Luke,” he announces. They get a chorus of hellos from the small crowd, each of them intruding themselves. Luke responds enthusiastically, telling them all his name for a second time. Derek gives them all a small smile, waving a hand.

“You owe me ten bucks, Danny. I knew Stiles would pick up a dad,” A short brunette says.

“Hey,” Stiles pouts, even if everyone knows it's absolutely true. Derek steps aside then to let Stiles’ family hug him, Luke wiggling out of his arms and back to Derek. Derek scoops him up and holds him close to his chest, the boy’s eyes staying on Stiles as he moves from family member to family member. He chats with Erica while he waits for Stiles, congratulating her after she intruduces her boyfriend, Boyd. Luke says a quick hello but doesn't seem up to listening to them talk.

“Daddy can we give ‘Tiles his presents now? I want him to open mine,” Luke whines, tugging at Derek’s shirt sleeve.

“We got to let him talk to his family bud.” Derek replies, giving Luke a lopsided smile. Ten minutes and one hundred photos later, Stiles is seeking Derek out immediately and skipping back over to his side.

“Right, so I’ve got about three parties in my honor to attend,” he says smugly like he’s a celebrity or something equally as ridiculous.

“Can we come?” Luke asks, reaching out so Stiles will hold him. Derek lets him go easily, watching Stiles curls his arms around him.

“How does two sound? The third one’s for grown-ups,” Stiles answers, wiggling his eyebrows at Derek. Derek rolls his eyes at the boy, smiling as he tells him he'll text Isaac to see if he can watch Luke.

So they make their rounds. They go to Noah’s first, and Stiles opens his gifts despite grumbling about how Derek shouldn’t have gotten anything. Derek tells him to shut up and he'll be a sugar daddy is he so pleases, which leads to Stiles blushing like mad. Stiles’ family members mill about and Luke’s off somewhere wreaking havoc with Noah, so mostly it’s just the two of them dorking about in the kitchen. Stiles loves everything Derek bought him, even if he's upset that Derek got him so many things. They stay there for about an hour before making their way to Stiles’ second party, which is actually just Erica’s party but her parents love Stiles enough that it might as well be for him. There's a lot more drinking here, since Erica’s family seems to be more leanent but Derek keeps Luke close so he doesn't get into anything he shouldn't.

He has a beer but not much else, letting Luke snack on the array of cookies laid out on a table. Derek is sat with Erica’s sister Emma and her son Adam, who is a little younger than Luke is. They chat idly until Stiles returns from God knows where plopping down next to Derek and dropping his head on his shoulder. Luke crawls into his lap to snuggle into Stiles' chest.

“Erica wants us to come out tonight. Says everyone’s going to the preserve,” Stiles says to Derek, petting Luke’s hair.

“Do you want to go?” Derek hums, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulder.

“I mean, kind of. But I want you to come, too,” Stiles answers.

“I think Isaac has plans tonight.” Derek sighs, checking his phone.

“I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind watching him.” Stiles shrugs. Derek bites the inside of his cheek, considering.

“What do you think Luke? Would you mind staying over at Stiles’ house?” Derek asks his son. He’s getting tired, Derek can tell, having not napped all day.

“Can I?” Luke asks hopefully, turning his head to look at Derek.

“You have to be good. I mean it. If I hear about any tantrums you won’t watch TV for a month,” Derek warns.

“I'll be good, promise.” Luke nods, sitting up slightly. Stiles beams, taking out his mobile and presumably shooting Melissa a text. He taps at his phone for a moment before looking up at Derek and Luke with a smile.

“She said she'd love too.”

They’ve still got dinner with Stiles’ family, so they leave Erica’s around five to get ready. Luke passes out in the car so Derek lets him nap for an hour and a half before they have to go to dinner. As promised, he washes Luke’s outfit in time to throw it on him just before they leave. Stiles grabs them both a beanie to wear, since he knows Luke loves to match him. They’re only a little late, joining Stiles’ family while the waitress takes drink orders. Luke is still pretty tired from his nap so Stiles pulls him into his lap and let's the boy lay his head on his chest while they talk with his family. Derek doesn’t drink at dinner, figures he’ll be doing plenty of that later. Stiles’ family is just as lovely as he is, Derek was a bit nervous to meet all of them but they welcomed Luke and him with open arms.

Noah doesn’t let him put a single note down towards the bill, but that’s to be expected, and Derek only protests a little. When they get ready to leave Derek transfers Luke’s car seat to Noah’s car, giving them the overnight bag Stiles had packed for the boy.

“Thank you so much for watching him,” He says gratefully as Melissa and Noah are getting ready to go. “I’ll take care of Stiles, here. Make sure he doesn’t get himself into too much trouble.”

Stiles and Derek both kiss Luke goodbye, hugging Melissa and Noah and thanking them again before heading out to the preserve.

“I can’t believe I'm going to a party with a bunch of eighteen year-olds,” Derek grumbles, tangling fingers with Stiles.

“You love it.” Stiles states, kissing his cheek with a smug grin.

“In any case, I'm not going to keep my hands off of you,” Derek states, the two of them hopping into Derek’s car.

“Sounds good to me.” Stiles smiles brightly, scooting as close to Derek as possible.

“Congratulations, though, baby. I'm really so proud of you,” Derek mutters, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Thank you Der,” Stiles replies happily. Derek kisses him sweetly, the rest of the ride going in comfortable silence. When they arrive they are greeted by a large group of Stiles’ classmates and friends. Stiles really very popular, not that Derek couldn’t have guessed that.

Everyone greets him with a friendly hug and Stiles introduces Derek to everyone that he hasn’t met yet. When Derek has met almost everyone in the whole class Erica comes bouncing over with a cup of beer for both of them, already tipsy herself.

Derek can tell he’s going to have his hands full with Stiles tonight, what with how insistent he is to get as drunk as possible. They start off strong, each going through about three beers before someone declare it time to really get the party started.

That’s when the shots start. Derek has one or three before he declares himself done for the night, pleasantly tipsy. Of course, Erica doesn't seem to think the same, getting Derek another. He can’t help but accept it, but he does grab himself water to balance it out. Stiles gets himself another beer and a round of shots. He’s decidedly much drunker than Derek even though he’s had the same amount to drink, ever the lightweight. He’s overly touchy and giggling maniacally at every little thing.

“Stiles! Get out of the man’s neck and come get a drink!” One of the boy’s friends calls out.

“But I love your neck,” Stiles grumbles begrudgingly, but he lets go and stumbles over to the boy. Derek shakes his head fondly at the boy, following him to make sure he doesn't drink himself to death.

“Jägerbombs!” He hears someone shout, and then there’s a round of them being handed out. Stiles cheers adorably and takes two, offering one to Derek. He takes it just so Stiles won't, only drinking a sip of it before handing the rest behind him to Erica.

“Derek! Der, can we dance? I wanna dance,” Stiles shouts in Derek’s ear, even though it’s really not that loud. Literally, no one is dancing, since it’s not a club, but how can Derek say no when Stiles is looking at him like that. So they drag a small group of people and make them dance, Stiles' hands never leaving Derek’s body as he stumbles around. He’s jumping around and swaying more than he is dancing, one hand curled around the back of Derek’s neck. He's been steadily working on a hickey near the collar of Derek’s shirt, his lips sloppy. Derek’s not even sure he realizes what he’s doing, working his mouth wetly against Derek’s skin. The warm press of his lips make Derek shiver softly, his hands gripping Stiles' sides.

“Oh god, Der, m’fucked,” Stiles slurs in his ear, tightening his hands on Derek’s shoulders as he returns his mouth to Derek’s neck.

“I can see that baby,” Derek chuckles. Stiles giggles like that’s the most hilarious thing Derek’s ever said, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Stiles whispers, his voice slightly deeper. Derek grins, breathing Stiles in.

“Love you,” He whispers back, swaying them gently. Derek leans up to connect their lips in a wet kiss, Stiles making happy noises into his mouth.

“Oi, get a room!” Someone, Derek thinks it’s Erica, shouts loudly. Stiles pulls back with a giggle, nuzzling his nose into Derek’s cheek.

“Can we go somewhere?” Stiles asks, his voice slurred. Derek’s a little drunker than he thought, alcohol-addled mind taking a second to catch on.

“I don't know baby,” Derek mutters, not sure if hooking up in the woods is the best thing. Stiles pouts, nosing into Derek’s ear and kissing just behind it, just a soft press of his lips.

“Please I'll be good, so good. Want you to fuck me please please.” Stiles begs, his breath hot on Derek’s skin.

“Oh God,” Derek groans, Stiles’s hands wandering more freely. Stiles continues to whisper filthy things into Derek’s ear, making Derek bite his lip as he tries to decide.

“If I fuck you,” He starts slowly, wetting his lips as Stiles looks at him expectantly. “You don’t get to come until we’re home.”

“Okay, okay yeah please. I can please, daddy.” Stiles mumbles, making Derek curse.

“Did you-lube?” Derek stammers, head swimming too much to get the words out properly. Stiles nods, his hands fumbling for his wallet and handing it over to Derek.

“Okay, go. I’ll meet you there in a minute, don’t touch yourself,” Derek orders. Stiles nods quickly, pecking Derek on the lips sloppily before heading to the otherside of the clearing. Derek’s pretty sure everyone will know what they’re up to anyway, but he still gives a window of about forty-five seconds before following him. Stiles is leaning against a large tree, his hands fidgeting with the end of his shirt and his erection already straining in his pants. He’s so wasted Derek’s surprised he could even get it up, but he’s not complaining. He taking the condom and travel lube out of Stiles' wallet.

“Turn around,” He commands, waiting for Stiles to do so before continuing. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since this morning.” Stiles answers straight away. Derek’s mouth quirks up at the corners, glad Stiles’ not looking at him so he can keep the macho act up.

“So you thought about me fucking you all day? Thought you’d convince me to come out and gets a few drinks in me to make it easier for you?” Derek asks though he knows it’s not the case. He’s always so easy for Stiles. The boy doesn't say anything, just sticks his bum out in invitation. Derek shoves down his jeans and slicks up his fingers, but he doesn’t give him what he wants, not yet. He just pets lazily at his hole, and maybe he’s being a little mean, but he knows it’s what makes Stiles come the hardest.

“How much do you want it baby?” Derek questions, loving the bend in Stiles' back as he tries to press himself closer to Derek’s fingers.

“So much, want it so much, Der, please,” Stiles blabbers, burying one hand in his own hair.

“Enough for me to start with two fingers?” Derek asks curiously, rubbing right over Stiles' rim. He lets his middle finger breach him, just the tip.

“God, yes, Derek, I can-please,” Stiles whimpers, jerking under Derek’s touch. Derek shushes him gently, his free hand petting his hip as he slowly pushes two fingers inside the boy. He’s met with resistance, expectedly, having not fucked Stiles in days, but he makes it past the first ring of muscle without too much effort.

“Relax baby, I'm taking care of you.” Derek whispers, making Stiles whimper out a small moan. Derek fingers him open quick and dirty because that’s how this is going to be. Stiles can't stop making noise, little pants of pleasure and small moans of pain falling from his lips.

“Is this okay?” Derek is sure to ask because he’s not totally heartless. Stiles’ response is positive so he presses in a third finger, pumping only three or four times before tugging his cock out of his trousers.

“So pretty for me baby, love you like this.” Derek whispers sweetly. He pulls his fingers out in favor of slicking up his cock with the remnants of the lube, hushing Stiles when he whines. He gives it a few tugs, wiping his hand on Stiles’ ass before lining up with Stiles' entrance.

“Derek, fuck, oh god, s’so much,” Stiles slurs when Derek pushes in, too quickly to be entirely comfortable. Derek holds Stiles' hips tightly, his chin ducked down to his chest to see his cock push into the boy. He gives it a moment before he starts to move, mostly because he needs a moment, overwhelmed at how lucky he is. Stiles is so tight around him, making Derek groan. Derek’s barely even started to thrust when he hears a drunken giggle from a few yards away. Derek pulls Stiles up by the shoulder, wrapping an arm around the boy’s chest while his other hand covers Stiles' mouth.

He’s still rocking his hips slightly, breathing hotly against Stiles’ neck as he waits for the couple to move on and leave. Stiles is biting Derek’s hand trying to stay quiet. It feels like it takes forever, though it’s probably only a minute or two, and finally the couple walks away. Stiles moans outright once they are out of earshot, pressing himself back hard, practically fucking himself on Derek’s cock.

“Oh, that gets you going, does it? Knowing someone might hear us, might find you bent over in the middle of the woods for me?” Derek grunts drunkenly, fucking in hard. Stiles just about sobs in pleasure, his hands bracing himself on the wall. He doesn’t talk much, but Derek does, knowing Stiles likes hearing his voice even if the words coming out are absolutely filthy. Derek can tell when Stiles gets close, his pants getting heavier and his hole tightening around Derek’s cock.

“Do I need to pull out? Or can you be good and make me come first?” Derek asks sternly, squeezing the base of Stiles’ cock in warning.

“No no, need you to come, I'll be good, swear.” Stiles whines, turning his head slightly to look at Derek.

“Good,” Derek mutters, fingers digging bruises in Stiles’ hips as he thrusts in fast and shallow. Stiles keeps muttering about how good he can be, his head bobbing with every thrust. It doesn’t take Derek long. Between Stiles’ tight hole clenching around him and his alcohol-hazy mind, he comes with a shudder and a quiet moan. Stiles about loses it, biting back a sob as Derek fucks him through it, the boy trying his best to not come.

Derek spends a minute panting against his neck, pressing a soft kiss there before pulling out and tying off the condom. He tosses it to the side, tucking himself back into his pants before turning his attention to Stiles. He’s a mess, eyelids hooded and body practically unmoving against the tree, lips red and wet.

“So pretty for me baby, look so lovely. Wish I had something to keep you full.” Derek says as he pets at the boy’s exposed ass.

“Derek,” Stiles whimpers, Derek dipping two fingers past his rim. They slide in easily, twisting around till he finds Stiles' prostate, making the boy gasp. He removes them just as abruptly, placing his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and turning his lax body so he’s facing him. The boy stumbles over his own feet, falling into Derek and nuzzling into the man’s neck, his cock trapped between their bodies. Derek holds him up while he tugs up his jeans and briefs, half-heartedly tucking his hard cock into the waistband. Stiles whimpers desperately, his whole body feeling like jello.

“Y’alright, sweetheart?” Derek asks softly, petting his hair and letting Stiles cling to him for another moment. Stiles mutters something Derek can't make out, his panting subsiding slightly. Derek pulls back to look at him, kissing him lightly on the mouth before repeating his question.

“Fuzzy,” Stiles mumbles, shuffling closer to Derek to try and get closer to the man.

“Good-fuzzy?” Derek asks, waiting for Stiles to nod before continuing. “I want to have another drink before we go. Do you think you can wait for me? Or do you need to lie down?”

“Wanna be with you.” Stiles replies, his voice light and airy. Derek takes a long look at him and thinks it’s maybe best to take him home now, but he’s sobering up himself and he wants to see how far he can push him.

“Let's get a drink and then go home maybe stop and get something to eat, are you hungry baby?” Derek asks, keep his voice soft. Stiles shakes his head no, but Derek makes a note to have him eat something before they go to bed. Derek kisses the boy lovingly on the lips before pulling him back towards the clearing.

Stiles leans heavily on Derek but he seems mostly awake, not like he’s going to pass out on the floor like he had a few minutes ago. Stiles' classmates are all pretty drunk themselves by now, which Derek thinks is good considering Stiles's mindset right now. Derek is less concerned, helping Stiles to the back of the truck that is acting as a drink table. He grabs himself and Stiles a glass of water, wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist as he takes the glass in both hands to drink.

He downs his glass in less than five minutes, which isn’t quite what he was going for, but Stiles looks so soft and sleepy and Derek can see he’s still hard in his jeans. He makes sure he drinks all of his water before helping the boy up out of his seat and out of the clearing to get to the car.

The ride is short, but Stiles sucks on three of Derek’s fingers the whole time, eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. When they pull up to Derek’s apartment he gently detaches Stiles from him so he can get out of the car and lead Stiles into the complex.

He gropes Stiles in the lift, cupping his crotch with a hot hand to see how hard he is. Stiles moans softly into Derek’s shoulder, biting at the covered skin. His cock has flagged a little, but it doesn’t take much touching to get him there again. Derek has him fully hard before they reach his floor.

“Baby, sweetheart you've been so so good for me. Do you want something special or do you just want to come?” Derek says, pressing multiple kisses to Stiles' face.

“Want something inside,” Stiles answers, stumbling over his feet as they make their way to Derek’s door.

“What do you want?” Derek presses gently, unlocking the door and leading Stiles inside.

“I - fingers, maybe? You can fuck me again if you want, don’t need it though,” Stiles stammers in response.

“Fingers sound good darling.” Derek hums, his hand moving down to knead Stiles' ass.

“Can I-I want to lie down,” Stiles requests, hands clenched tight on Derek’s shoulders.

“Of course darling, go ahead.” Derek says, helping Stiles into the bed, taking his shirt off as they go.

Stiles lies back, closing his eyes as Derek works his jeans down and reaches into the nightstand for lube. Derek leaves a trail of kisses up Stiles' torso, hearing the boy sigh happily above him.

“Did so good for me. Love you so much,” Derek murmurs, pushing one of Stiles’ thighs to his chest and pressing two fingers in slow. Stiles whines softly, pushing his face into the pillow as best he can.

“‘Nother. Please,” he slurs, touching his cock lightly like he’s not sure if he’s allowed.

“Could you come untouched for me baby?” Derek asks, pressing in another finger. Stiles whines, nodding fast and bringing his hand up to his nipple instead.

“I can if you talk t’me,” He mutters, eyelids fluttering.

“Course I will, how can I not with you looking as pretty and fucked out as you are.” Derek hums, petting over Stiles' ass with his free hand. Stiles pushes back into it, biting his lip white as Derek works his fingers to brush the best spots inside him. Stiles shivers as Derek rubs over his spot, arching his back.

“Fuck, Der, more,” He breathes, fingers pinching his own nipples instantly.

“More what? More talk, or more fingers?” Derek questions.

“Everything. Just need more, please, I need to come,” Stiles whines, breath hitching when Derek teases a fourth finger around his rim.

“So pretty for me baby, can't believe how lucky I am to get to have you like this. So beautiful.” Derek praises. He presses his pinkie in partially, twisting the rest of his fingers to accommodate it as he rambles nonsensical praise. Stiles can't stop squirming, wiggling around on Derek’s fingers.

“Wish I could plug you up, keep you loose until morning. Could fuck right into you, before you even wake up,” Derek continues, ducking his head to mouth at Stiles’ sensitive inner thigh.

“Please.” Stiles moans, his eyes fluttering closed at Derek’s words. Derek knows he can’t, because they don’t even have a plug, but he’s definitely going to look into it after this. He sucks and bites and licks at Stiles’ thigh, fingering him roughly until he’s close.

“Oh god oh god, can I come? Pleasepleaseplease.” Stiles pants.

“Course, baby, whenever you want,” Derek answers, pressing two fingers against his prostate and stroking repeatedly. Stiles moans brokenly, his hips shuddering as he comes hard. He’s a vision, back arched as he paints his belly and scratches angry red marks into his own chest. Derek thrusts his fingers in and out smoothly, the boy’s breathing hitching.

“Derek, oh god, fuck, fuck,” Stiles pants as he shakes through the aftershocks, moaning beautifully.

“Shh, I got you baby, I got you.” Derek whispers, his fingers slowing down until he completely stops. He eases his fingers out carefully, listening to Stiles breath. The boy’s chest is heaving, his arms shaking slightly as he comes down. Derek gets up for a wet flannel and some water, maybe some bread to soak up some of the alcohol. When he comes back Stiles is still laying on the bed, unmoving beside his chest rapidly falling up and down. He might actually be asleep, but as Derek begins wiping his skin clean his eyes flutter open and he makes a soft little noise.

“You okay baby?” Derek asks softly, pushing a piece of hair out of Stiles' eyes.

“I'm so drunk,” Stiles answers, voice lilting at the end like he could pass out at any second. Derek chuckles at the boy’s words, running his hand over Stiles' cheek. He gets him to take a sip of water but not much else. Stiles refuses the bread and makes a face when Derek insists he drinks the water.

“I'm tired.” Stiles whines, turning onto his side. Derek sighs and relents, setting the glass next to Stiles’ side of the bed and crawling up to cuddle him. He’ll just have to deal with a crabby hungover boyfriend in the morning. Somehow he doesn’t mind so much.

“Let's sleep then babe,” Derek hums, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist.

“Sleep, yeah,” Stiles mumbles, burying his face in Derek’s neck, but not before adding, “Love you so much, you have no idea.”

But he feels Stiles’ chest rising and falling, sniffling as he cuddles him, and yeah, Derek thinks he does.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Derek gets him the next morning, when he’s hungover and cranky and demanding of tea and cuddles.

“So, what are the chances you’d move in with me, hypothetically?” he asks. Stiles barely even flinches just cocks an eyebrow.

“Duh,” Is all he says, and Derek definitely, definitely has an idea.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“For the love of god Stiles, we need to go.” Derek calls from the kitchen of their new house, Luke and Stiles still getting ready in Luke's room. Stiles pokes his head around the corner, followed by Luke.

“We’re coming, grumpy,” He mumbles, scooping Luke up although he’s much too big to be carried now.

“We were meant to be there half an hour ago, if we're late Isaac will murder me,” Derek replies, trying not to pull at hair.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles relents, striding across the new hardwood to meet Derek by the door. They are both dressed in new suits Derek had bought them for the wedding since Isaac and his soon to be wife Allison had a strict color scheme for the bridal party.

“Hey,” Stiles says, setting Luke down and curling an arm around Derek’s waist. “I love you and we’re going to make it. Stop fidgeting, you’ll make your hands all sweaty.”

“I'm his best man Stiles, what if I screw it up? I'll ruin the whole wedding.” Derek groans.

“Derek, come on. No one’s going to care if you stumble over a word or two. You’re going to do so good,” Stiles reassures him.

  
“Uncle Isaac said I get to give a speech too since I should have been the best man.” Luke inserts smugly, biting his lip to hold back a laugh at the look that crosses Derek’s face.

“Why don’t you just give mine while you’re at it,” Derek scoffs, making sure he has his phone, keys, and wallet before leading them both out the front door. Luke agrees he should, giggling when Stiles pushes him playfully and tells him to stop picking on the elderly.

“Oi, watch it,” Derek snaps, locking the door behind them before making his way to the car. They two of them continue to giggle as they make their way out to Derek’s car.

“Get in the car,” Derek says with a roll of his eyes, pinching Stiles' ass when he passes him. Stiles rolls his eyes but he does as he’s told, Luke clambering into the backseat. Derek climbs into the driver's seat and starts up the engine, pulling out of his parking space and head in the direction of the venue where the wedding is being held.

His nerves have calmed by the time they arrive, but his hands are still shaking enough that Stiles notices and takes one in his own. He smiles in gratitude and kisses the man on the lips quickly before Luke comes running over to them after he's scrambled out of the car.

All three of them are in the wedding, Luke the ring bearer, Derek the best man and Stiles one of the groomsmen. Allison almost had Stiles as one of her bridesmaids, but Isaac had called dibs first which she is still sour about. They’ve become incredibly close in the three years Allison and Isaac have been together. Derek’s pretty sure all they do is exchange recipes and fashion tips. Derek can't believe everything that has happened in the past few years with Luke already in his second year of school and Stiles at college.

Stiles really grew into himself, too, and if he was pretty before, he’s drop-dead gorgeous now. He’s a little taller, broader and more muscular, with wavy hair that is always falling into his eyes. He’s a walking fashion show half the time too, pulling off clothes that no one else could thanks to the many shopping trips Lydia and Allison take him on. Derek loves him a whole lot, and Luke does too; he couldn’t be happier to have someone like him in his life.

Luke's grown a lot over the years too, and Derek isn't sure he's too happy about it. The boy is turning into a mixture between Stiles and himself for sure, going shopping with Stiles and having him help pick out his clothes but having Derek’s sassy, witty personality still.

Derek meets Isaac in a back room of the church where he’s getting ready, giving him a long hug. Isaac’s other groomsmen are already here, lounging around on the couches in the corner.

“Sorry I wasn’t here earlier, Stiles decided he needed to jerk off in the shower, and his excuse to Luke was that he had to change his outfit, so than he actually had to change his outfit-”

“That is not true,” Stiles cuts in, flushing as Derek smirks. Stiles is pouting now, his arms crossed over his chest like a child as Isaac chuckles at them.

“Think the priest is free after this if you two wanna go next,” Isaac jokes, laughing and only making Stiles go redder.

“And steal all the limelight? Couldn't do that to Ally, she'd gut us.” Stiles laughs, slapping Isaac on the back. Before anyone gets to respond someone comes to tell Isaac he’s due at the altar in a few minutes, and that the groomsmen need to prepare for the lineup. Isaac hugs all of them and thanks them for the millionth time for being apart of his big day before lining everyone up, Isaac at the end of the line along with Derek, Luke, and Stiles. Derek feels nervous for him, bouncing on his heels as they wait for their cue. They can hear the music start up and the flower girls and ring bearer walking down the aisles.

Basically, Derek’s only job at the actual ceremony is to escort Allison’s maid of honor down the aisle, but he’s still shaking with nervous energy. His best friend since elementary school is getting hitched, he can’t help it. It goes off without a hitch, of course, Stiles crying through the entire thing like a sap. Derek definitely doesn’t cry. Definitely not.

Luke makes fun of both of them.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Derek’s speech at the reception goes better than planned. Granted, he had three flutes of champagne before he rang for everyone’s attention. He started out with embarrassing stories of Isaac and him when they were young, telling the PG story of when Isaac thought it would be a good idea for them to mess around together.

“I brushed him off by telling him I wasn’t into that kind of thing. Think my boyfriend here would beg to differ, but, you know how it goes,” He says, earning a round of chuckles.

“He was persistent though, wanted to test it out and said he didn't trust anyone else. Flattery got him everywhere of course, and I let him try out his curiosity on me.”

“Turns out, it’s probably better that he sticks to, um, the other side, so. Congrats, man.” He waits for the low laughter to die down before wrapping it up. “Seriously, though. I couldn’t be happier for him, and he couldn’t have chosen a better person to spend the rest of his life with. I love you, man.”

Isaac gets up from his chair to wrap Derek up in a tight embrace, his smile splitting his face as he tells Derek he loves him. Derek grabs his face and kisses him on the cheek with an exaggerated smacking noise, then pats the side of his face twice before reclaiming his seat next to Stiles. Stiles grabs his hand, smiling brightly as Derek kisses him and Allison's maid of honor starts her speech.

They all toast to the newlyweds afterward, and then the music starts and the bar is open. Luke has found a small group of kids to play with on the dance floor, grabbing the attention of all six of them with ease.

More champagne spontaneously appears, and Derek pours both he and Stiles another glass.

“Trying to get me drunk?” Stiles teases, picking up his glass.

“You’re more tolerable this way,” Derek plays along, thrusting the flute in Stiles’ direction for effect. Stiles rolls his eyes fondly and takes a sip.

“I hope you know I’m making you dance with me tonight,” Stiles points out.

“So you can grind on me like at your dad’s wedding?” Derek smirks, making the boy blush at the memory.

“You were dumping cosmos down my throat, you know how I get,” Stiles mutters, still flushing.

“The end of the night was even better, ‘member having to gag you in your old room because you were being too loud.” Derek hums, loving the color in Stiles' cheeks and down his neck. Biting his lip too hard because of Derek’s words.

“Shut up,” Is Stiles’ eloquent response, turning his head away and sipping at his drink.

“Gettin’ hot baby? Thinkin’ about how easily you gave it up for me, just let me have you however I wanted.” Derek mutters close to Stiles' ear.

“Derek,” Stiles hisses, pretty sure everyone who looks at him knows exactly the kind of things Derek’s whispering to him, with his cheeks flushed and bottom lip bit red.

“What? You afraid someone might figure out how badly you want to be fucked? How hard do you think you'd get if someone were to hear us.” Derek hums, knowing exactly what he's doing to Stiles. Stiles says nothing, afraid of sounding desperate. Before Derek can continue someone is yelling about cutting the cake. Derek leans back in his seat and takes a sip of his drink like nothing had happened.

“I hate you sometimes.” Stiles grumbles as he squirms in his seat.

“You love me, though,” Derek responds, eyes trained on where Isaac and Allison are shoving cake in each other’s faces.

“No, I hate you.” Stiles pouts.

“You weren’t saying that last night,” Derek says, smirking like he’s clever even though he knows how unoriginal that was. Stiles rolls his eyes, his lips still turned down in a pout.

“Aw, look, Der. Luke’s romancing,” Stiles comments, frown morphing into a grin. Derek looks over to see Luke dancing with a little blonde girl, a huge grin on his face as he dips her.

“That’s my boy,” Derek cheers a little drunkenly, catching Stiles’ hand under the table. “He gets that from me, y’know.”

“I know.” Stiles snorts, throwing his head back.

“Swept you off your feet with my irresistible charm, didn’t I?” Derek grins.

“Is that what buying lube at a market is now?” Stiles hums, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, you’re right, I can never keep up with the times,” Derek sneers sarcastically, pinching Stiles’ side with his free hand. “Fucking ass.”

Stiles snickers, batting Derek’s hand away.

“Would you make yourself useful and go get me a drink, or something? I can only do so much champagne,” Derek says, Stiles sticking his tongue out but moving to stand anyway. Derek watches him go, staring at the man’s ass shamelessly as Stiles walks away.

His eyes search out someone else to talk to until Stiles returns, no doubt that he’ll get distracted talking to a friend or letting down some poor girl that tries to flirt with him.

“Oi! Haven't talked to you all day babe, how are you?” Allison smiles as she plops herself down on Derek’s lap, her dress fluffing out, her cheeks red from too much alcohol.

“Oh please, we’re not gonna talk about me. How’s being tied down feel?” Derek asks, kissing her cheek.

“Amazing, even if my husband is a dick and my true soulmate is your boyfriend but, still nice.” Allison shrugs, smiling brightly.

“You can have Stiles, too, if you like. He’s free on Sundays and he doesn’t mind gettin’ frisky,” Derek puts in helpfully, laughing at the way Allison’s nose wrinkles.

“I couldn't do what you do for him.” Allison says with a shake of her head. Derek shrugs, not in the least bit perturbed at the implication that Stiles’ apparently shared bits of their sex life with Allison although he probably should be.

“Has he invited you and Isaac to the orgy yet?” Derek jokes, Isaac coming up next to them.

“I'm not having an orgy with you,” Is the first thing he says. It’s all he says, actually, before promptly stealing the last of Derek’s champagne. Derek calls him an asshole and flips the both of them off, getting an air kiss from Allison and an eye roll from Isaac.

“Hey, you’re in my seat,” Stiles appears then, carrying two glasses of what looks like whiskey. Derek looks around, noticing that he is in fact not in Stiles' seat and hasn't moved since his speech. Then Allison stands up off Derek’ lap and smooths out her dress, shooting Stiles a cheeky grin.

“Sorry darling, didn't mean to steal your man.” Allison giggles, moving over to stand next to Isaac.

“Jesus, Der, I was gone for five minutes,” Stiles sighs, faking exasperation as he takes Allison’s place and hands Derek a glass. Derek shrugs his shoulders, taking a swig of his drink.

“Four minutes too long.”

Stiles hums and shrugs, wiggling his bony arse around in Derek’s lap until he’s comfortable. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' waist to ground him.

“This is nice,” Stiles comments, sipping at his drink and watching everyone mingle. The kids are the only ones dancing at this point, but the atmosphere is still lively and energized. Derek hums in agreement, hooking his chin over Stiles' shoulder. They sit in relative silence, working steadily at their drinks and watching the room darken as the sun goes down. Isaac and Allison have the first dance and then dance with their parents, Isaac’s mom crying steadily through it all.

Luke comes back afterward for a slice of cake, clambering into a seat at their table. He eats it happily while telling them about the new friends he's made, getting frosting on his mouth more than in it.

“And Auntie Allison’s cousin gave me these,” Luke exclaims excitedly, producing several slightly crushed flower petals from one of his pockets.

“Which one is that?” Stiles asks, picking up a napkin to wipe Luke’s face. Luke surveys the room, pointing out the girl he had been dancing with once he finds her. She’s one of the flower girls, cute and blonde.

“Did you have fun dancing with her?” Derek asks, smiling when the boy nods happily.

“She’s really nice, and pretty. She kissed my cheek,” Luke says, blushing a little as he turns his head to show a little smear of lipgloss.

“What's her name love? Maybe she could come over for a playdate sometime.” Stiles replies.

“Her name’s Abby. And I think I’d like that.”

“I'll talk to her mom later and see if it's okay.” Stiles smiles, leaning further back into Derek. Luke cheers, then announce that he’s done with his cake and is going to go play. They watch him go with fond smiles, the boy heading straight over to Abby and their small group of friends.

“I love him a bit,” Derek sighs unnecessarily, resting his chin back on Stiles’ shoulder. “Wish he would stop growing. I miss having to correct his pronunciation all the time.”

“When he was finally able to say my name properly I cried for an hour.” Stiles admits. Derek remembers the moment precisely, even though it wasn’t a particularly huge debacle. Luke had walked into the kitchen one morning and asked, “Stiles, could you pour me some juice, please?” Like he’d never gotten it wrong before. Stiles had been doing the dishes at the time and had completely froze, turning around with wide eyes to stare at the five-year-old. Luke didn’t get it, probably never even realized he was saying it wrong, but it had been a profound moment for both of them. Derek would be lying if he said his heart didn’t swell a little.

“Remember his first day of school? And we cried like little babies.” Derek chuckles.

“It only gets worse from here, Der. Pretty soon he’ll be in high school, and you’ll catch him smoking a joint out his bedroom window,” Stiles says solemnly, relaying a story Derek had told him once about his own mom catching him.

“He better be willing to share than.” Derek snorts, shaking his head at the thought. Stiles grins.

“Speaking of. Erica hooked me up with some stuff if you wanna later,” he says, waggling his brows.

“How much?” Derek asks curiously.

“I don’t know, she just shoved a baggie in my pocket yesterday and said it was thanks for writing one of her term papers for her. Three years ago,” Stiles answers, shrugging.

“Sounds good, what time is your dad picking Luke up?” Derek nods.

“Nine-ish, I think,” Stiles mutters, pulling out his phone to check. It's almost seven now, and Derek thinks about inviting Isaac and Allison back to their hotel room but figures they will be a bit busy tonight. Hell, they’ll be busy too. Weed always gets him going and Stiles looks fucking hot when he’s blazed, anyway.

“Wanna another drink babe?” Stiles asks him, turning a little to the side to look at his face.

“Sure, baby, I’ll go with you,” Derek responds, patting Stiles’ thigh until he stands. They walk over to the bar hand in hand, Derek ordering them another drink. He gets something fruity this time, because for whatever reason nothing gets him tipsy faster than overly sweet cosmos. Stiles gives him a knowing smirk as he takes their drinks, handing Derek’s to him.

“Don’t make fun of me, Stilinski. Nothing wrong with things that taste good,” Derek shrugs.

“Things that get you drunk and horny you mean.” Stiles smirks into his glass.

“Things that I’m going to dump down your shirt if you don’t shut your filthy mouth,” Derek retorts snarkily, lifting the glass pointedly.

“Snippy,” Stiles hums, chuckling.

“I like lots of things that your mouth does, and talking is not one of them. Sorry babe,” Derek shrugs, looking at Stiles over the rim of his glass as he drinks.

“Rude.” Stiles mutters, biting down on his smile.

“I read in one of Cora’s magazines that it’s good to be honest in relationships, so,” Derek explains, biting back his own grin.

“Honestly, I'd rather have you lying I think.” Stiles replies.

“I suppose that means I shouldn’t tell you I’ve been sleeping with our hot new neighbor,” Derek says, smirking. He’s joking, of course, he hasn’t even met their new neighbor and by the looks of it he’s a retiree with a wife.

“Should probably tell you I'm leaving you for my English professor,” Stiles responds, making a tisking noise with his mouth.

“Fair enough. I guess I should mention that I’m actually in the mafia, part-time,” Derek adds nonchalantly.

“Was wondering where Luke was picking up the accent.”

“Oi, he loves those movies,” Derek scoffs. Stiles laughs into his hand, plopping down into his seat.

“Shut up and finish that, I want to dance,” He mutters. Derek grumbles something under his breath, taking a large swig of his drink. Stiles only waits for him to finish half before he’s dragging him up, other adults finally making their way to the floor as well. Stiles places both his arms over Derek’s shoulders, tucking himself down to seem smaller.

“Are we still being honest?” Stiles asks quietly, swaying their bodies gently to the slower song that’s playing.

“Always,” Derek replies simply, his hands steady on Stiles’ waist.

“I love you an awful lot, then,” Stiles murmurs. Stiles' face is pressed into Derek's’ neck so the boy can't see the fond smile stretching a crossed Derek’s face but he knows it's there.

“Good thing I love you too, would have been a bit awkward if I'd been lying about that.”

“Yeah,” Stiles mutters, pressing his thumbs into Derek’s shoulders. “Good thing.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

They have Abby over the next week, the two of them playing in Luke’s room with his superhero action figures and the barbies Abby brought with her. It’s a hit. Luke’s only just become interested in having friends over, now that Isaac’s no longer just down the corridor, Stiles going to school full time and Derek working as always. The boy is incredibly social but doesn't seem to be able to hold interest in anyone his own age except for Lucy. He’s a lot like Derek was himself, always easily bored with people until he met Isaac in third grade. Derek thinks Abby could be Luke’s Isaac, can already see them growing more and more attached to each other. He can only hope they don’t get themselves into as much trouble as he and Isaac used to when they were in school.

“It's nice that he has someone to play with.” Stiles hums as he pours them both a cup of tea and juice for the kids.

“It’s nice that he’s not in here bugging us to play with him, you mean,” Derek corrects, waiting for Stiles to drop some milk in his cup before taking it from him.

“Well yes, but it's also good for him to learn to play with other kids.” Stiles replies.

“Obviously, I'm just playing. I like that he’s branching out, y’know? With you around there’s no way he is gonna be an introvert,” Derek says, sipping his hot tea carefully. Stiles laughs at that, bidding his head in agreement.

“Hey, will you call them in? I’ve got their juices and I don’t want them to spill on the carpet,” Stiles asks.

“Sure thing babe,” Derek nods, kissing the boy's cheek before heading into the hall. He knocks lightly on the door and opens it to find the two of them playing on the floor, the whole room a holy mess. Derek sighs to himself, knowing they will have to clean up after Abby leaves and that Luke will not be too happy about it.

“You guys want to take a break and have a quick snack?” Derek says as a greeting. The kids look up from their toys and nod, Luke standing and helping Abby from the floor. Derek tries his best not to coo at the two of them, leading them into the kitchen. Stiles already working on grilled cheeses.

“Stiles, do we have any cookies?” Luke asks as he pulls out a chair for Abby to sit in at the table.

“Depends if your father went to the store yesterday like I told him to,” Stiles says pointedly. Forget one time and Derek never gets to live it down apparently.

“I did in fact go to the store Stiles, and I got everything your little baking heart could desire,” Derek replies swiftly. Stiles beams, flipping a grilled cheese before idly wandering over to the snack cabinet.

“Great, I’ll make cookies later. For now, though, I guess there’s these,” Stiles says, pulling out an unopened pack of prepackaged cookies with a judgmental little furrow in his brows.

“Stiles makes the best cookies, he's a baker.” Luke informs Abby.

“Wouldn’t be as good without my favorite assistant, though,” Stiles grins, passing Luke and Abby their juices just before plating the sandwiches.

“My mommy can't cook at all, daddy has to do it because mommy almost burned down the house once.” Abby tells them, giggling slightly.

“Sounds like-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Stiles.”

“My daddy can't cook very well either.” Luke supplies, picking up his sandwich and taking a big bite.

“Wow, thank you, Luke. So glad to have your support,” Derek scoffs bitterly, pouting. He’s not even that bad, he can make noodles and toast and maybe fry up some burgers on a good day.

“Your other daddy is a very nice cook.” Abby smiles as she bites into her food. Stiles turns red in the cheeks, glancing at Derek. It's happened before of course, when Stiles picks Luke up from school or when they play at the park a few blocks away. He knows how much Stiles secretly loves it, how badly he wants to be a dad. He knows because Stiles reacts this way every time, flushes high on his cheekbones and looks at Derek like he’s waiting for the answer to a question.

“Could I have another please, Stiles?” Luke speaks up. Stiles nods, shuffling back to the counter to start buttering more bread.

“Would you like another too, Abby?” Stiles asks.

“No thank you,” Abby answers, munching on a cookie. The kids finished up their food quickly, wanting to get back to playing. They thank Stiles for the food before heading back to Luke’s room. Stiles leans against the counter after they’ve gone, crossing his arms nonchalantly.

“It’s kind of nice having two around, innit?” He says casually.

“Yah, and he's quite the gentlemen when he's around her.” Derek chuckles, not getting the point as usual. He doesn’t get it until later, after Abby’s mom has picked her up and Luke is in his room finishing up the reading homework he’d neglected during the day. They're lounging in the living room, Stiles cuddled between Derek’s legs while they watch a movie. Derek’s paying as much attention as he can because it’s actually one he’s been wanting to see for a while, but Stiles keeps poking him in the ribs for attention.

“What baby?” Derek sighs, pausing the movie.

“Der,” Stiles starts, brows pinching together. “Can we talk?”

“About what?” Derek asks, taking hold of both of Stiles' hands. It’s such a vague request that Derek feels nervous, thinking through all the things he might have done wrong recently. He comes up blank, except maybe last night when he’d accidentally knocked Stiles’ toothbrush into the toilet, not that Stiles knows, Derek had replaced it the same night.

“I've just been thinking lately, don't you think maybe Luke would like someone around to play with.” Stiles comments, looking up at Derek.

“He just had Abby over, are you talking about like getting him into a youth group or?”

“Derek, no, fuck, I-” Stiles cuts off, staring at him like a deer in the headlights, a look that’s quite unsettling.

“What's the matter Stiles? Are you alright?” Derek asks in concern. Derek notices his fingers are shaking slightly in his, and he’s so fucking confused.

“Listen, I was just-I was speaking to Lyds the other day, yeah? And we were talking about you, and Luke, and she asked if that’s enough for me. And it is, like, you two are everything to me but then we started talking about. Something else,” Stiles rambles.

“I'm not following.” Derek says with a shake of his head.

“She asked me if you and I had ever talked about like, if you ever, um, if you’ve ever thought about having another? Kid?” Stiles tries, attempting to speak more clearly but too nervous for it to be perfect.

“I'd love to have a baby with you Stiles.” Derek laughs gently, pressing a kiss to the man’s head. Stiles blinks, looking dumbfounded.

“I'm not, I mean. I'm talking right now, like, I'm ready. If you are,” Stiles says quietly, hands still trembling.

“Boy or girl?” Derek questions, his smile growing as Stiles looks up at him with wide eyes. He doesn’t even answer, just kisses Derek and tangles their fingers together properly.

“Lydia said she'd carry it for us.” Stiles tells, his eyes full of happy tears. Derek’s not doing much better himself, swiping at his wet eyes.

“It will be just as smart as you then.” Derek beams, making Stiles cry harder. He tucks his face into Derek’s neck, soaking his shirt with tears.

“I love you, so much.” Stiles whispers, not even trying to stop crying.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Nothing I want more than to have our own little baby with you,” Derek murmurs, stroking Stiles’ hair as he tries not to cry himself. This is when Luke decides to come out of his room, taking one look at Stiles before pulling his hands on his hips with a very unimpressed look directed at his father.

“You told me it’s not nice to make the people you love sad,” He states, frowning. Stiles sniffles through a laugh, lifting his head.

“He hasn't made me sad darling, really really happy actually.” Stiles laughs wetly, pulling away from Derek to smile at the small boy. Luke frowns more, confused.

“Why are you crying if you’re happy?” Luke asks curiously, shuffling closer to the two of them.

“Because, Stiles and I are going to have a baby, Luke.” Derek supplies, watching as the boy stares down at Stiles' stomach with narrowed eyes. Derek laughs lightly, shaking his head.

“Not like that, honey. It’s different with two boys.”

“Who's going to have the baby then?” Luke asks.

“Um, your auntie Lydia is, technically. What happens is we’ll go to the doctor to put the baby in her belly, and then when he or she is born, it’s gonna be me and Stiles’,” Derek tries to explain, hoping it’s not too confusing for the seven-year-old.

“So I'm gonna be a big brother?” Luke replies, lifting his eyebrows.

“If everything goes as planned, yes,” Derek answers.

“Sick.” Luke exclaims, jumping on top of Stiles. Derek barks out a laugh at his word choice, definitely taking after Stiles. Stiles turns his head to give Derek a kiss, and then Luke. Derek wants to kiss him more because they’ve just made a decision that will change their lives forever, he’s just committed himself to Stiles for the rest of his life and he wants to fucking kiss him.

“I love you.” He says instead because Luke is here and he doesn't think he could control himself. He’ll save it for later when he can lay him down and kiss him and touch him to his heart’s content. Stiles smiles brightly, his arms wrapped around Luke's middle.

Luke’s going on about how he can’t wait to be a big brother, rattling on excitedly.

“And the new baby will be so happy and love you because I think you’re the best parents forever and ever,” he finishes, clasping his hands together.

“Thank you sweetheart, that means a lot to us.” Stiles says, his voice choked up slightly.

“Do I still have to go to school tomorrow?” Luke asks, beaming hopefully.

“Yes.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

“We are not naming our daughter Leia. Luke wasn’t even named after the character.” Derek states, pulling his foot down.

“Derek. Baby -”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, it’s not happening. It’s not and we are not naming her anything from your hipster bullshit list-”

“It's not a hipster-”

“One of the names was fucking Jupiter, Stiles.”

“It was Juniper, Derek, and it’s a very common name -”

“Well fuck that, we’re not naming her after a bush, Stiles, what the fuck.”

“How did you and Jennifer decide?” Stiles questions, groaning because picking out baby names is a lot harder than he expected. He blames Derek’s stubbornness.

“We both liked Luke, it wasn’t even a question. I think you could learn a thing or two from her,” Derek answers, toeing lazily at Stiles’ thigh.

“What if we kept the movie thing going? Picked something we both love.” Stiles suggests with a shrug.

“He’s not named after Luke Skywalker,” Derek groans, but he agrees to the idea anyway.

“What's a film we both love?” Derek asks, pondering the question in his mind. Stiles thinks on it for a moment, folding his legs in.

“Fight Club, Avengers, Titanic, Star Wars.” Stiles lists off, smirking slightly.

“Batman, um, that one with Joseph Gordon-Levitt -”

“500 Days of Summer.”

“Yeah, that,” Derek grins as Stiles drops his head into Derek’s lap, begging silently for his hair to be petted. Derek seems to get the message, his hand settling into Stiles' mess of hair.

“Let’s name her Natasha Romanoff and be done,” Stiles groans, closing his eyes as Derek rakes his fingers through his hair soothingly.

“No, no way.” Derek says with a shake of his head.

“This is so hard. I'm ready to like, actually ask Erica for suggestions, or something equally as ridiculous-”

“What about Rosaline?” Derek says suddenly.

“Rosaline Stilinski.” Stiles repeats, seeing how it rolls off the tongue. He quite likes it.

“Rosaline Hale,” Derek corrects, pulling Stiles’ hair a little in protest.

“Why does she have to have your last name? It's my baby too you know. We should hyphenate it.” Stiles pouts.

“We’d be a mess if we hyphenated it. Got Derek and Luke Hale, Stiles Stilinski, and Rosaline Hale-Stilinski. Uniformity is key, yeah?” Derek argues.

“This is why she should have my last name,” Stiles replies.

“I disagree,” Derek hums, unable to let go of his stubbornness.

“Well, what do you suggest then Derek? I be the odd one out and she gets your name?” Stiles huffs, secretly a little hurt. Derek frowns, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair and almost ready to give in just because he’s gone and hurt his feelings now.

“You both could just take my last name.” Derek says after a minute of silence.

“That’s ridiclous, I'm not changing my last name just because-oh,” Stiles trails off when he realizes, lips parted.

“Are you-do you-you really-” Stiles stutters, his eyes wide as he sits up to stare at Derek. Derek bites his lip, because maybe it was a bit spontaneous, but spontaneous is sort of what he does when it comes to Stiles.

“Yeah,” He finally breathes out, barely a whisper.

“Derek, you fuck.” Stiles cries, jumping onto the boy and kissing him hard all while muttering “Yes of course, yes yes yes.”

“I mean, I don’t have a ring or anything. I kind of just made that decision about thirty seconds ago,” Derek admits, massaging his thumbs into Stiles’ shoulder blades.

“I don't care, God I can't believe you. I love you, oh my God, we're getting married.” Stiles gushes, holding Derek’s face in both his hands.

“I can’t believe you’re not crying yet,” Derek teases, but he’s grinning so wide his cheeks are numb.

“Only because I'm still trying to process the fact you just fucking proposed to me.” Stiles laughs, shaking his head.

“It’s logical, right? We’re having a baby,” Derek says softly, petting Stiles’ hair.

“You just wanted to win the argument.” Stiles teases fondly.

“Maybe I did. Maybe I also really want to marry you, though,” Derek murmurs. Stiles doesn't think it's possible to smile as much as he is, his cheeks hurting and his eyes crinkled.

“Imagine all the arguments we can have over colors and shit. Probably gonna break up with you over hydrangeas,” Stiles says, beaming as Derek rolls his eyes.

“I'll leave it to you.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**_Rosaline Lydia Hale_ **

**_August 2nd 2017_ **

**_Weight: 7.5_ **

**_Height: 12.3_ **

**_Parents: Stiles Hale, Derek Hale_ **

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
